You're Mine, Ino! Always Mine!
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Ino hanya gadis biasa. Ayah Ino menjodohkanya dengan anak lelaki perusahaan Sabaku Corp, pemilik hampir setengah dunia ini. Dan Ino tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bersama lelaki itu merupakan hal yg sangat menyenangkan dan membahayakan disaat bersamaan. Chap5!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Pairing : GaaIno Slight: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaTema, KibaHana

Rating : T

Warning: OOC! Abal, Typo(s), MissTypo, And the other

You're Mine, Ino. Always Mine.

.

.

.

Konoha High School, Tokyo, Japan.

12.30 PM

"Kau lihat ini!" ujar Sakura dengan nada dingin sambil melemparkan sebuah majalah ke arah Ino yang menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Dengan cepat, tangan kurus Ino meraih majalah tersebut dan membolak-balikkan halamannya.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya ketika tidak berhasil menemukan sesuatu hal yang membuat sahabatnya itu bertingkah seperti orang mau mati. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Alis tipis Sakura langsung naik, menghiasi setengah dahi lebarnya itu. Dengan cepat, tangannya merebut majalah yang tadi ia lempar ke arah Ino, lalu membuka halaman yang ia maksud dan kembali melemparnya ke arah Ino.

"Mereka menciptakan barang baru lagi!" Jerit Sakura dengan suara kecil, mengingat mereka berada di dalam kelas. "Perusahaan menyebalkan itu sudah menerbitkan 3 barang aneh minggu ini dan tidak ada satupun yang kubeli!"

Ino kembali meraih majalah tersebut dan menelusuri halaman yang telah dibuka oleh Sakura. Terlihat gambar jam berwarna hitam yang terlihat biasa saja. Namun dari penjelasan di samping gambar, diketahui kemampuan jam tersebut sangatlah tidak biasa. Jam tersebut dapat berubah fungsi menjadi alat komunikasi dan petunjuk arah. Jam hebat itu dapat menampilkan peta dalam bentuk 3 dimensi untuk mengetahui lokasi orang yang kita tuju.

Ino hanya menatapnya dengan malas karena ia sudah mempunyainya dirumah. Bukan bermaksud untuk sombong. Hanya saja jam antik itu memang dikirim untuknya –bahkan keluarganya- secara cuma-cuma dari perusahaan yang menciptakan jam tersebut. Tunggu dulu. Jangankan jam itu, setiap barang aneh pengeluaran perusaahan tersebut, pasti langsung dikirim ke keluarganya.

Bukan berarti perusahaan tersebut milik keluarga Ino. Hanya saja keluarga pemilik perusaahn tersebut merupakan teman baik ayahnya, Inoichi, yang merupakan salah satu pemilik saham yang dinaungi perusahaan kaya tersebut. Dan entah kenapa mereka selalu saja mengirimkan barang-barang aneh ciptaan mereka secara gratis.

Dua hari yang lalu mereka mengirimkan sebuah headset merangkap pemutar lagu dengan layar touchscreen dan memori beratus Giga Byte. Ino lumayan senang dengan penemuan mereka yang ini, karena kebetulan Ino sangat menyukai musik.

4 hari yang lalu mereka memasangkan sebuah lemari modern dikamarnya. Lemari tersebut dapat mengeluarkan baju yang cocok dengan keinginannya atau kemauannya hanya dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya di layar deteksi mereka. Layar tersebut berguna untuk membaca pikiran dan mencocokan dengan baju yang pantas kita pakai.

Masih banyak alat mengerikan yang dikirimi perusahaan tersebut kerumah Ino dan Ino tidak akan pernah mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menyebutkan barang tersebut satu persatu.

"Ino!" Panggil Sakura dengan suara agak kencang, membuat Ino membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa?"

Sakura mendecak kesal. "Kau sudah dikirimi barang itu, kan? Kalau kau tidak suka, bisakah untukku? Sayang sekali kalau tidak kau gunakan." Ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya dapat dikatakan sebagai permintaan.

Ino mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Ia memang tidak suka menggunakan barang-barang aneh seperti itu. "Nanti kubawa untukmu. Aku saja malas melihatnya." Ungkap Ino jujur.

Seketika Ino mendapat pelukan erat dari friendenemy-nya ini. "Ino! Aku mencintaimu! Kau memang baik!" Jerit Sakura dengan bangga. Pundak Ino sedikit diguncang-guncangkan Sakura saking senangnya.

Ino hanya menyengir mendengarnya. "Memang."

.

.

Gaara's House. Tokyo, Japan.

06.45 PM

Gaara menatap ke arah depan dengan horror. Iris jade kelam miliknya tak pernah ia alihkan dari orang tuanya yang ikut menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun tak lama akhirnya Gaara mendengus kesal sembari menatap orang tuanya dengan putus asa.

"Tou-san, ini tidak benar, kan?"

Tou-sannya hanya menatapnya diam. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaa-sannya yang masih tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Namun tak salah lagi kalau kaa-sannya juga memojokkan dirinya. Terlihat sekali dari sorot mata wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Kankurou?" ucap Gaara dengan nada putus asa. Ia memang tidak pernah memanggil kakaknya itu dengan embel-embel 'nii' atau apalah itu.

"Kankurou sudah tidak mungkin." Jawab Tou-sannya dengan suara berat. Gaara hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan memelas. Kankurou memang lebih suka menekuni bidangnya yang membuat boneka-boneka berbentuk manusia untuk berperang. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib perusahaan bila diberikan kepada lelaki keras kepala itu.

Kaa-san ikut menimpali, "Gaara… Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahmu. Ayahmu sudah mulai masuk usia senja, jadi setidaknya kau bisa menggantikan ayahmu."

Gaara memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Ia memang tertarik dengan perusahaan ayahnnya yang sangat besar dan kaya. Terlalu besar, malah. Perusahaan ayahnya itu sudah menguasai 45% dari saham-saham besar didunia. Perusahaan ini mencakup banyak bidang. Dari teknologi, medis, intelligent, bahkan sampai perhotel-anpun ada. Sudah beberapa ide barang-barang ajaib yang dipublish di perusahaan Sabaku Corp itu adalah barang buatannya. Dan ia sangat senang akan hal itu.

Namun untuk menjadi pemilik perusahaan ayahnya yang keterlaluan besar itu tidak pernah ada dipikirannya sedikitpun. Apalagi diusianya yang bahkan baru saja menginjak umur 20 tahun. Apa sih yang dipikirkan orang tuanya ini?

"Gaara…" desak kaa-san. "Ayolah. Pikirkan juga orang tuamu ini…"

Gaara menghela nafas berat. Dia pasti sudah gila. "Baiklah." Ujarnya pada akhirnya yang segera di sambut oleh senyuman sumigrah Tou-sannya dan pelukan hangat dari kaa-sannya.

"Gaara, pelantikanmu memang terlaksana 6 bulan lagi, setelah kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu semester ini. Jadi latihlah dirimu dan biasakan dirimu di kantor Tou-san dan pelajari berkas-berkas yang ada." Jelas Tou-sannya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Gaara.

"Ah! Satu lagi!" Jeri Kaa-sannya yang membuat Gaara mengeritkan dahinya, heran.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak sahabat ayahmu. Kalian akan bertunangan minggu depan, dan menikah sebelum pelantikan."

"APA?"

.

.

Ino's House. Tokyo, Japan.

07.00 PM

"APA?"

Ino menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tidak percaya. Ia memang sudah menduga hal mengerikan ini akan terjadi bila melihat persahabatan ayahnya dengan pemilik perusahaan itu yang terlalu dekat. Ino pernah membaca slogan yang entah ia baca dimana, "Bila sepasang rekan bisnis bersatu, perjodohanpun terjadi." Jadi ia yakin pada akhirnya ia akan dijodohkan dengan anak perusahaan laknat itu.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini!

"Tou-san! Aku bahkan belum ujian kelulusan!" teriak Ino frustasi, seakan kehidupannya baru saja direngut paksa oleh seseorang. Namun memang itulah kenyataanya.

Tou-sannya hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku anak gadisnya yang merengek dilantai dengan menyedihkan. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin memaksa gadis kecilnya itu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa gadis itu akan baik-baik saja bersama anak rekan kerjanya itu. Naluri ayah, mungkin?

"Kaa-san… Aku belum siap…" ucap Ino lirih sembari berlutut didepan Kaa-san.

Namun Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Ino dengan penuh kasih. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Ino dengan singka. "Kau akan bahagia bersamanya, kok. Kaa-san jamin itu."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap wajah Ibunya, memastikan kalau wanita separu baya yang sedang mengelus kepalanya ini memang orang yang melahirkannya. Dan memang itu Ibunya.

Tapi kenapa Ibunya tega menjerumuskan dirinya di perjodohan yang menjijikan ini? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual-mual.

"Sudahlah, terima saja, Ino. Kalau ia tidak membuatmu bahagia, kau boleh meninggalkannya." Ujar Ayahnya enteng membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya jengkel.

Ino akhirnya menghela nafas berat. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san harus bersyukur. Kalau anak kalian bukan aku, mungkin mereka akan menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini dan kabur meninggalkan Tous-san dan Kaa-san." Ucap Ino dengan sinis, namun disambut dengan senyuman gembira dari orang tuanya.

"Jadi kau setuju?" tanya Kaa-san hati-hati, namun tetap memancarkan kebahagiaan disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Ino mengangguk kecil. Ia pasti sudah gila karena telah menyetujui perjodohan menggelikan ini.

Ibunya tersenyum dan memeluk Ino dengan erat lalu mencium dahi anak gadisnya ini dengan bangga. Lalu beberapa lama kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya itu dan menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Ini biodata calon tunanganmu. Kaa-san sengaja tidak mengambil fotonya agar kau terpesonanya nanti saja saat kalian bertemu." Ujar Kaa-san dengan sedikit menggoda. Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ah, Ino." Panggil Tou-san, membuat Ino dan Kaa-sannya menoleh ke arahnya dengan bersamaan.

"Pertunanganmu akan diadakan minggu depan."

Rasanya Ino mau mati.

.

.

's Café, Sabaku's Mall Center. Tokyo, Japan.

11.00 AM

Ino menyirup Choco Forest miliknya dengan wajah menyedihkan. Terlihat dengan jelas lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tahu kalau ia bergadang semalaman.

"Baru pertama kali aku bersyukur didalam hidupku. Untung saja aku bukan kau. Karena tidak peduli orang itu kaya atau tidak, aku pasti akan kabur dari rumah untuk menghindari perjodohan itu, Ino. Perjodohan tidak ada yang menyenangkan, kau tahu."

Ino menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja bundar kecil yang berada dihadapannya. "Aku tahu, Forehead. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak pinta orang tuaku. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka." Ucap Ino frustasi.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ikut merasakan bagaimana merananya Ino semalam tadi.

"Tapi kau tidak terlalu rugi, kok. Setahuku wajah anak lelaki dari pemilik perusahaan tersebut tampan sekali. Kulitnya putih susu, dan mata bermanik hijau miliknya yang tajam itu dapat membuat gadis langsung terpikat. Mungkin saja kau langsung jatuh cinta padanya, Ino." Hibur Sakura sekenanya. Ia memang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya lalu menghela nafas berat lagi. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku itu dan memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

"Lebih baik aku ke toko CD." Putus Ino. Setidaknya ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya dengan mendengar lagu baru atau menonton film baru dan menghilangkan hal tentang perjodohan biadab itu sejenak.

Sakura ikut bangkit berdiri. Namun tangan Ino yang terangkat untuk menahannya membuatnya kembali duduk. "Aku sendiri saja. Kau," Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "pergi saja ke toko buku. Itu awal rencanamu untuk kesini, kan?"

.

.

Gaara menatap ke sekeliling mall ini dengan tatapan tak percaya yang berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah dinginnya. Ya, tidak percaya bahwa salah satu mall besar milik ayahnya ini akan berada didalam pengawasannya 6 bulan lagi. Ia juga tidak percaya bahwa ia akan melakukan tugas-tugas merepotkan yang hanya akan menumpukan lebih banyak uang di Bank dan membiarkannya membusuk disana.

Gaara memasang headset touchscreen itu ke telinganya. Tangannya sedikit memegang headset sebelah kanan dan membiarkan tangannya sedikit menggesek di sana untuk menyalakan lagu. Setelah lagu sudah mengalir, iapun memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket hitam miliknya lalu kembali melangkah tanpa arah.

Headset yang sedang ia kenakan ini memang merupakan salah satu barang gila ciptaannya. Ia berusaha merancang headset ini selama 2 bulan dan berakhir dengan kesuksesan. Penjualan melonjak tinggi dan membuat perusahaan ayahnya untung besar. Dan sebagai pencipta barang tersebut, Gaarapun mendapatankan uang hasil jerih payahnya itu.

"G-Gaara-nii…"

Gaara menolehkan wajahnya ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang menarik-narik ujung kupluk jaketnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Gaara sambil terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Gadis itu berusaha menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan Gaara, dan itu sangat sulit.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Hari itu musim gugur, dan hari itu sangat dingin. Ia berusaha berbicara, walau suaranya terdengar bergetar. "A-aku ke lantai 3, y-ya? " tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu."Aku janjian d-dengan teman." Lanjutnya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah adik angkatnya itu dengan senyuman kecil. Adik angkatnya ini merupakan anak dari adik ayahnya. Orang tua dan adiknya meninggal saat kecelakaan. Dan ia sangat menyayangi gadis ini seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah selesai."

.

.

Gaara mendorong pintu kaca yang berada didepannya, membuatnya dapat masuk ke dalam toko CD tersebut. Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju lemari kecil yang menempel di dinding, tempat album-album berada. Matanya menatap ke arah album-album tersebut, namun otaknya tak focus disana. Didalam benaknya masih terekam jelas pembicaraannya dengan orangtuanya kemarin.

"_Kenapa harus menikah segala, Tou-san?Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri!"_

_Tou-sannya hanya menatap Kaa-san dalam diam, seakan meminta kaa-sannya itu yang menjelaskan._

"_Karena kaa-san yakin kau harus membutuhkan seorang perempuan dalam mengurusimu. Dan sebagai pemilik perusahaan Sabaku Corp, memang sudah peraturannya untuk menikah sebelum menduduki bangku pimpinan itu. Kaa-san yakin, kau pasti langsung jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama." Jelas Kaa-san sembari tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan kertas ke arah Gaara._

_Gaara mengeritkan dahinya saat melihat selembar kertas berisikan biodata seseorang itu. Namun tidak ada foto yang tertampang disana._

"_Kaa-san pikir sebaiknya kau tidak perlu melihat fotonya dulu." Ujar Kaa-sannya masih dengan senyum hangat yang tercetak diwajahnya. "Lebih baik kau terpesona dengan wajahnya saat kalian bertemu nanti saja." Lanjut Kaa-sannya dengan nada sedikit mengoda._

"_Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Gaara._

_Terlihat Tou-sannya menegakkan tubuhnya. "Cepat atau lambat, pada ujungnya kalian pasti akan tetap dijodohkan. Bila kita bisa melaksanakannya dengan cepat, untuk apa menundanya lagi?"_

Gaara kembali mengencangkan volume lagu yang sedang berputar tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya kembali memijat keningnya yang terasa ingin meledak.

Ayah dan Ibunya tidak mengerti. Bukannya ia tidak mau menikah dan berbahagia. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan gadis manapun. Sudah banyak gadis yang ia kencani untuk menaklukan kebenciannya terhadap wanita, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menyentuh gadis itu sama sekali dan mengusirnya.

Entah berapa gadis yang telah melemparkan dirinya untuk Gaara sebagai teman kencannya. Tidak ada satupun gadis yang menolak ajakannya, karena memang pesona Gaara sulit untuk ditolak. Dan Gaara tetap tidak dapat menemukan kenyamanan dari gadis-gadis menyedihkan itu. Hanya Kaa-san, Temari –kakak kandungnya-, dan Hinata –adik angkatnya- yang dapat membuatnya merasa manusiawi. Dan ia tidak mungkin menikahi salah satu dari mereka.

Pikiran Gaara seketika membuyar ketika merasakan sebuah tarikan kecil dari ujung jaketnya. Gaara menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang menarik jaketnya itu dari bawah. Terlihat disana sosok gadis berambut blonde panjang yang sedang berusaha menarik tali sepatunya yang entah kenapa sudah berada dibawah injakan sepatu kets Gaara.

"Maaf, kau menginjak tali sepatuku." Ucap Gadis itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali ke arah Gaara.

Dengan cepat, Gaara mengangkat sepatunya dan bergumam. "Maaf."

Setelah tali sepatunya itu terlepas dari injakan Gaara, gadis itu langsung mengikat tali sepatunya dengan cekatan. Setelah semua rapi, iapun langsung berdiri dihadapan Gaara yang masih terus menatapnya.

"Terima ka–"

Gadis itu diam terpaku saat menatap wajah Gaara, begitupun juga Gaara. Entah kenapa Gaara merasa lidahnya kelu. Jantungnya terasa berdentum dengan cepat dan sangat menyakitkan seakan jantung tersebut akan mati sebentar lagi. Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat akibat paru-parunya yang tiba-tiba bekerja dengan ekstra. Ada sesuatu didalam rongga perutnya yang menggelitikinya, seakan beribu kupu-kupu memaksa keluar serentak.

Mereka berdua terus bertatapan tanpa menghiraukan pelanggan lain yang menatap mereka berdua dengan aneh. Mereka sadar apa yang mereka lakukan, namun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang berniat untuk melepaskan pandangan mereka masing-masing.

Mata Gaara menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kagum, dicampur terpesona, dicampur heran. Kagum akan dirinya yang bisa menatap seorang gadis selama ini. Baru pertama kali ia menatap gadis dalam jangka waktu lama. Karena biasanya ia akan mual bila menatap mahkluk spesies itu terlalu lama.

Ia merasa terpesona karena memang gadis itu terlihat sangat mempesona. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dewasa, polos, dan kekanak-kanakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kulit putih salju milik gadis itu membuatnya mati-matian untuk tidak mengelusnya. Sedangkan iris Aquamarine gadis itu terlihat menenangkan.

Ia juga merasa heran. Heran karena sepertinya ia pernah mengenal gadis ini sebelumnya. Bukan. Bukan didunia ini. Tetapi disuatu dimensi lain. Seakan di dimensi itu ia memang terikat dengan gadis didepannya ini dan akhirnya bertemu di bumi setelah lama benang merah itu terputus.

"–sih." Gadis itu melanjutkan kata yang sempat terputus, membuat Gaara akhirnya terbangun dari kegiatan menatap gadis itu.

"Hn." Gumam Gaara dengan singkat. Pikirannya masih belum terfokus setelah menatap gadis ini dalam jangka waktu yang menurutnya hanya sebentar ini.

Entah kenapa Gaara mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu apa itu jatuh cinta walau sebenarnya ia belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dan ia yakin, ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu langsung pada pandangan pertama. Tapi apakah semudah itu jatuh cinta?

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya yang sudah kacau ini hanya karena gadis didepannya. Namun entah kenapa didalam lubuk hatinya ia menyesal mati-matian karena telah menyetujui perjodohan sialan itu. Entah kenapa ia berpikir bahwa ia hanya bahagia bila menikah dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Walau mereka baru bertemu beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sementara itu,

Ino kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan pandangannya, kembali menatap lelaki bersurai merah darah tersebut. Matanya terus menelusuri sosok lelaki tampan didepannya itu seakan matanya memang diciptakan hanya untuk menatap lelaki tersebut.

Iris Jade teduh milik lelaki itu terasa sangat nyaman untuknya sekalipun mata itu memancarkan ketajaman melebihi pisau. Kulit putih susu lelaki itu membuat Ino harus menggigit bibir untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Sedangkan wajahnya terlihat sangat kejam dan lembut dalam waktu bersamaan. Headset yang digunakan lelaki itu sama seperti yang dimiliki Ino dirumah, headset dari perusahaan Sabaku Corp. Dan entah kenapa lelaki ini terlihat benar-benar keren saat menggunakannya.

Ino menggeleng kepalanya kuat, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki menawan itu. Ia sudah dijodohkan, jadi ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada lelaki ini. Tapi sepertinya semua itu sia-sia. Ia memang sudah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki yang baru ia temui ini detik lalu. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia telah memecahkan rekor jatuh cinta tercepat yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

"Gaa-chan!"

Ino sedikit terhentak kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis dewasa dengan kuncir empat yang merangkul –atau mencekik, lebih tepatnya- leher lelaki yang berada didepannya. Dan entah kenapa disaat itu juga, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya telak. Ino menggeleng cepat.

Tidak mungkin ia cemburu! Tidak!

"Ayo cari Hina-chan dan pulang! Urusanku sudah selesai, dan aku tidak mau berlama-lama satu gedung dengan lelaki itu." Desis gadis itu kesal sembari menguatkan cekikannya ke arah lelaki berambut darah itu.

Lelaki itu melepaskan melepaskan rangkulan gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa cm itu dengan kuat. "Temari-nee, kau hampir membunuhku!" keluhnya dengan suara serak.

Gadis itu kakaknya, batin Ino. Dan tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lega dengan terang-terangan, membuat dua mahluk yang berada dihadapannya ini menatapnya heran.

Ino sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat gadis yang bernama Temari ini menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Terlihat dengan jelas ia membulatkan matanya karena terlalu kaget. Namun yang membuat Ino heran, tatapan kaget dari kakak lelaki ini berubah menjadi tatapan menggoda.

"Wah, wah! Benang merah yang terlalu kuat dari kalian menakutkanku." Ucap Temari dengan nada antara mengejek dan menggoda. Sedangkan Ino dan lelaki itu hanya menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut berkali-lipat.

"Baiklah! Kami pergi dulu." Ujar Temari dengan ramah seakan sudah mengenali Ino sejak dulu. Dan tak lama kemudian ia langsung menyeret Lelaki itu keluar dari toko CD.

Ino terpaku. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika wajah lelaki itu kembali terbayang di benaknya. Tangannya yang memegang beberapa album terasa basah karena keringat. Ino memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menarik nafas perlahan.

Kalau ia bisa mengulang waktu. Mungkin ia akan menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan kemarin. Dan ini semua hanya karena lelaki itu. Lelaki mengerikan.

.

.

Saga's Book store, Sabaku's Mall Center. Tokyo, Japan.

01.00 PM

Sakura menenteng 10 komik yang akan dibelinya itu dengan susah payah. Matanya terus mencari tas kecil yang biasanya di sediakan toko buku untuk memudahkan pelanggan membawa buku-buku yang ingin dibeli.

Namun tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan ketika tubuhnya ditabrak dengan kasar oleh seseorang lelaki berambut blonde jabrik yang juga membawa komik bejibun ditangannya.

"Uhh.." ringis Sakura sembari mengelus pantatnya yang perih akibat terhempas kelantai dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Semua komik yang tadi berada ditangannya sudah berserakan di lantai bersama komik-komik lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran rasa bersalah. "Maaf, ya…"

Sakura mendengus kesal lalu segera berlutut untuk mengambil komik-komiknya. Lelaki itu juga dengan cekatan mengambil semua komik miliknya. Namun tak lama kemudian Sakura sedikit tertegun ketika melihat komik-komik yang berserakan dilantai tersebut. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang kenyataan.

Kenapa komik yang lelaki ini beli SAMA SEMUA dengan komik yang Sakura beli?

Tangan lelaki itu yang terulur untuk mengambil komiknya terhenti sejenak dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkin ia juga baru saja menyadari tentang komik-komik mereka.

Sakura mendehem pelan. "Ambil punyamu. Biar aku mengambil sisanya." Ucap Sakura sembari menatap lelaki tersebut dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari lelaki tersebut.

Sakura menatap lelaki yang sedang mengambil komik-komiknya. Entah kenapa Sakura baru menyadari bahwa wajah lelaki maskulin didepannya ini cukup tampan. Kulit tan lelaki tersebut terlihat sangat halus dimata Sakura. Bahunya yang bidang dan tubuhnya yang tegap membuat Sakura terpana.

Sakura menarik nafas dengan susah payah, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai bergemuruh. Wajahnya terasa panas dan kakinya yang masih dalam posisi berlutut seperti mati rasa. Sakura masih terus menatap lelaki tersebut ketika melihat lelaki itu tiba-tiba mendongkakan kepalanya dan membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Ah, jangan lupa dengan iris Sapphire itu! Manik biru jernih itu sangat menyejukkan hati Sakura saat melihatnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin ia heran karena pandangan Sakura yang tiak pernah lepas darinya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, menahan diri untuk tidak membuka mulutnya dan bertanya biodata lengkap lelaki tersebut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia sangat ingin mengenal lelaki yang baru saja menabraknya itu.

"Namamu Sakura, ya?"

Seketika tubuh Sakura menegang saat suara lelaki itu terdengar. Sakura hampir saja menjerit senang ketika lelaki itu membuka pembicaraan. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara lelaki ini. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu ditelinganya.

Namun tiba-tiba kening Sakura berkerut ketika mengingat pertanyaan lelaki tersebut. "Tahu darimana namaku Sakura?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, membuat Sakura hampir meleleh.

"Rambutmu. Rambutmu sama seperti kelopak bunga Sakura. Lembut, halus, dan menentramkan hati." Ucap Lelaki itu sembari bangkit berdiri, mengangkat semua komik-komik miliknya.

Lelaki itu kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang Sakura yakin sebenarnya tidak gatal. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Kurasa kita berjodoh. Jadi sejauh apapun aku pergi, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sakura membelakkan matanya. Berjodoh? Dia? Bersama lelaki ini? Dia pakai rumus apa sampai PD sekali mengatakan bahwa mereka jodoh?

"Kau gila." Ucap Sakura singkat. Namun entah didalam hatinya ia ingin sekali hal yang dikatakan pria itu benar. Bahwa mereka errr… berjodoh.

Lelaki itu kembali tertawa ringan lalu menundukkan kepalanya, agar dapat melihat lebih dekat Sakura yang masih terduduk dilantai itu. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa,"

Sakura terdiam sejenak ketika melihat lelaki itu sudah jalan membelakanginya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya nama lelaki yang membuat sakura merasa jatuh cinta kepadanya dalam waktu semenit saja. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya. Tapi ternyata gengsinya malah menipis.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan berniat untuk menahan lelaki yang sudah berada 5 meter didepannya.

"Tungg–"

Sakura menghentikan katanya ketika melihat lelaki itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, mengunci langusng tatapan Sakura di manik Sapphirenya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Mahasiswa Konoha University. Mantan siswa KHS, kalau kau mau tahu." Ujar lelaki itu lalu kembali memutar badannya lagi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri terpaku.

Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia membalas kalimat perkenalan lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mau tahu namamu, bodoh."

.

.

Starbuck Café, Sabaku's Mall Center. Tokyo, Japan.

01.30 PM

Hinata duduk dengan gelisah dikursinya. Tangannya yang berpangku di kedua pahanya terlihat sangat gemetar. Iris bening miliknya tidak dapat menolak tatapan tajam dari lelaki dengan Onyx mengerikan yang dimilik lelaki itu.

"Hina… kalau kau tidak bicara juga, aku akan pergi."

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara lelaki itu yang akhirnya terdengar semenjak mereka berada disini setengah jam yang lalu.

Hinata menarik nafas dengan susah payah. Berbicara hal yang sejujurnya kepada lelaki yang ia sayangi setengah mati itu sangat sulit. Ia yakin bila ia mengatakan hal ini, sudah pasti pertemuan ini merupakan hal yang terakhir untuk mereka. Namun bila Hinata tidak mengatakannya sekarang, ia tidak yakin bahwa ia kuat menyembunyikan rahasia besar itu sendirian.

"A-aku…"

Hinata berusaha menatap lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan berani, namun tidak berhasil. Yang ada hanyalah ia semakin takut untuk berbicara hal ini kepada lelaki yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya sekaligus agen intellegensi Sabaku Corporation ini.

"Hina… Kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu."

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak pernah suka menunggu, tetapi bila untuknya, lelaki itu akan setia menunggu. Hanya ancaman saja yang akan keluar dari lelaki itu. Tapi pada akhirnya lelaki itu akan menunggu berapa haripun untuknya.

Kata-kata lelaki ini malah membuatnya mengingat kalau lelaki ini mencintainya, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Dan membuatnya semakin berat untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Hina–"

"Kita putus." potong Hinata cepat.

Sasuke membelakkan matanya, terkejut. Namun dengan cepat, ia menarik nafas banyak lalu kembali menatap Hinata tajam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis yang cintai itu tiba-tiba memutuskannya.

"Beri aku penjelasan," Ucap Sasuke dengan suara serak, namun ia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang. "Alasan yang masuk akal." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan dikata terakhir.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Jantungnya terasa berdetak sangat cepat, membuatnya kesulitan mengambil nafas. Pikirannya berputar-putar, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku hanya…" Hinata kembali menarik nafas. "… hanya tidak bisa…"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sengit.

Hinata menahan liquid bening yang hampir mengalir dari iris beningnya. "…tidak bisa menjalin hubungan bersama lelaki yang membunuh keluargaku." jelas Hinata dengan sangat cepat.

Sasuke meremas telapak tangannya ketika mendengar alasan Hinata. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu menghantamnya. Menghantamnya tepat di hatinya.

Sasuke mengubah tatapannya menjadi sendu. "Kau…"

"Ya," balas Hinata. "Aku melihat semuanya dari CCTV Sabaku Corp." Hinata menarik nafasnya berat, lalu mengengadahkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan putus asa dari Sasuke.

"Berbulan-bulan aku menyelidiki kematian kedua orang tuaku dan adikku. Dan aku baru mengetahui bahwa semua CCTV yang tersebar di jalan-jalan dinegara ini semuanya dibawah kendali Sabaku Corp dan dibawahi Presiden. Atas ijin ayah dan presiden, aku meminta rekaman CCTV pada hari kecelakaan itu,"

Hinata menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak. Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus akibat tersedak tangisannya sendiri. Mengingat jalannya alur cerita kecelakaan orang tuanya itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku melihatnya sangat jelas, Sasu." Suara serak Hinata kembali terdengar. "Aku melihat di CCTV saaat truk besar milik S-sabaku Corp yang kau bawa menabrak m-mobil ayahku sampai terguling. K-kau keluar dari truk hanya sebentar, l-lalu kembali masuk ke dalam trukmu itu, meninggalkan mobil A-ayahku yang akhirnya meledak itu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia memang ingat sekali kejadian itu. Saat itu ia sedang membawa truk berisikan uang yang sangat banyak yang saat itu dilarikan perampok NE dari Bank Sabaku. Ia menyelamatkan uang itu dari Ne dan membawanya kembali ke bank. Karena terlalu ngebut, akhirnya ia menabrak mobil everest di persimpangan jalan. Karena ia merasa pekerjaannya lebih penting, iapun meninggalkan mobil tersebut dalam keadaan menggenaskan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah mobil keluarga kekasihnya setelah ia datang ke pemakaman beberapa hari setelahnya.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke dengan suara tercekat. "maaf."

Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia hanya mengatakan satu kata seperti itu setelah mengambil nyawa tiga orang yang sangat disayangi Hinata?

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar ke arah tangan Sasuke yang masih terkepal di atas meja. Ia rasakan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia menyentuh kulit dingin milik lelaki tersebut.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu…" Hinata menarik nafas kembali. "Tetapi kita tetap berakhir, Sasu."

.

.

Parking Area, Aragawa's Restourant. Tokyo, Japan.

07.45 PM

Ino menghela nafas berat sembari menyandarkan dirinya dengan kasar di bangku mobil. Ia baru saja selesai memakirkan mobil Terios miliknya di sebuah restoran mewah yang berada di Jepang. Malam ini ia akan dipertemukan dengan lelaki yang akan bertunangan dengannya minggu depan. Seharusnya ia berangkat ke tempat ini bersama orang tuanya, namun ia berhasil memaksa orang tuanya untuk berangkat duluan, karena ia ingin sendirian.

Ino sedikit memijat keningnya. Entah kenapa sejak siang tadi, benaknya terisi dengan lelaki berambut merah darah yang baru ia temui tadi di tempat CD. Ino sudah berusaha melakukan hal apapun setidaknya untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu dari benaknya sebentar saja. Dan ia tidak pernah berhasil.

Ino melepaskan seatbelt-nya dan membuka pintu mobil setelah mencabut kunci mobil dari tempatnya. Setelah ia berhasil keluar dari sana, ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk dress ungu miliknya lalu memencet tombol untuk mengunci pintu mobil.

"Aku berubah pikiran. AKu tidak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka itu."

Seketika Ino membekukan dirinya yang hampir melangkah pergi dari parkiran itu ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Suara tersebut terdengar dari seberang mobil yang parker di sisi mobil Ino.

"Kau gila? Kalau kau tidak mau, seharusnya kau mengatakannya kemarin, bodoh!" Balas suara lain yang Ino yakini sebagai suara perempuan. Entah kenapa, Ino merasa ia pernah mendengar suara perempuan ini. Ingin sekali Ino melihatnya, namun kakinya tidak dapat bergerak sekarang.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan bahagia bersamanya. Lagipula aku menyukai gadis lain." Suara lelaki itu kembali terdengar. Ino menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jangan bila suara lelaki ini, suara lelaki yang ingin dijodohkan dengannya?

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai–"

"Ya. Yang tadi siang. Tidak perlu dibahas." Potong suara lelaki tersebut dengan cepat. "Pokoknya aku akan menemukan gadis itu. Kalau perlu, aku akan mencarinya dengan seluruh bodyguard ayah dan anggota intel Sabaku Corp. Bila aku sudah menemukannya, aku akan segera menikahinya." Lanjut Lelaki tersebut.

Terdengar suara geli dari perempuan itu. "Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Yamanaka? Ia sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini, kan?"

Terdengar desahan nafas berat. " Aku akan berusaha membuatnya membenciku dan membatalkan pertunangan ini."

Ino menringis kesal ketika mendengar suara lelaki itu. Ia yakin sekali kalau lelaki yang berbicara itu adalah Anak perusahaan Sabaku Corp yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Dengan hati kesal, iapun berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk melihat ke arah lelaki tersebut dan mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan itu. Ia sudah jengkel duluan bila mengingat perkataan lelaki tersebut.

Membuat Ino benci kepada lelaki itu, dan membiarkan Ino membatalkan tunangan mereka? Cih, dasar lelaki menyebalkan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ia akan benar-benar membenci lelaki sialan itu seperti keinginannya. Lelaki itu pikir hanya ada satu pria di dunia ini, sehingga ia tidak bisa membencinya?

Salah besar! Karena masih ada lelaki tampan berambut darah itu di dunia ini. Lelaki tampan dan misterius yang sepertinya lebih sempurna berkali-kali lipat daripada lelaki sombong itu. Lihat saja nanti.

.

.

Aragawa's Restourant. Tokyo, Japan.

08.00 PM

Ino duduk terdiam dikursinya. Matanya tak pernah ia lepaskan dari sepasang suami istri yang duduk di seberangnya. Detak jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Ia memang baru pertama kali bertemu langsung dengan sosok pemilik hampir setengah dunia ini. Sepasang suami istri Sabaku.

Lelaki separuh baya yang Ino yakini sebagai Tuan Sabaku itu terlihat sangat tampan namun agak menakutkan. Matanya sangat tajam dan rahangnya tegas. Bahunya bidang dan kekar. Sosok yang terlihat sangat berwibawa degan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Namun yang membuat Ino sedikit melongo adalah warna rambutnya. Merah darah! Warna rambut yang sangat persis dengan rambut lelaki di toko CD itu.

Wanita disebelahnya terlihat ramah. Ia selalu tersenyum dan wajahnya sangat muda. Mungkin bagi orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya pasti mengira bahwa wanita itu belum bersuami. Surainya berwarna pirang keemasan yang terlihat sangat indah ketika terkena sinar. Dan irisnya, berwarna hijau permata seperti Jade.

Tunggu dulu! Entah kenapa Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kedua orang ini bila digabungkan, rambut merahnya, iris Jadenya dan tatapan tajam, bahu yang bidang dan kekar, akan menjadi Lelaki di toko CD itu!

Jangan bilang ia akan dijodohkan oleh lelaki yang disukainya pada pandangan pertama itu? Ah, Lucky! Tapi kalau itu benar-benar lelaki yang ditemuinya tadi, berarti…

" _Aku akan berusaha membuatnya membenciku dan membatalkan pertunangan ini."_

Ino menggeleng kuat. Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon, jangan lelaki berambut darah itu! Jerit Ino didalam hati.

"Gaara, kau sudah datang!"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk itu. Aquamarine miliknya langsung menangkap sosok lelaki tampan berambut merah darah yang sudah berdiri di seberangnya bersama seorang gadis yang lebih dewasa dengan kuncir empatnya. Mata jade miliknya menatap Ino dengan membelak.

Lelaki itu benar-benar lelaki yang berada di toko CD.

Lelaki itu mulai duduk di hadapan Ino. Iris Jadenya terus menatap Ino tajam seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Ino yang merasa risih hanya dapat tersenyum kaku.

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino, "Gaara."

Dengan cepat tangan Ino membalas uluran tangan Gaara. "Ino."

Suara Gaara tadi tidak serak seperti di Toko CD itu, namun wajahnya benar-benar sama persis dengan lelaki itu. Sayangnya, suara ini sama dengan suara lelaki yang tadi berniat untuk membatalkan perjodohan mereka.

Ino menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah. Kalau Tuhan ijinkan, ia ingin ditelan bumi. Sekarang juga..

.

.

Gaara masih terus menatap Ino yang duduk di hadapannya. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu dan jantungnya berdentum dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ino sama persis dengan gadis yang ia temui di toko CD tadi. Tidak, bukan sama persis, melainkan orang yang sama.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka akan dipertemukan lagi dalam jangka waktu yang sangat cepat. Bahkan mereka sudah dipastikan akan hidup berdampingan selama-lamanya. Gaara merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin tadi ia dengan bodohnya berniat untuk membuat Ino membencinya hanya untuk gadis yang ia cintai yang merupakan Ino juga?

Gaara terus menatap Ino yang mulai bertingkah aneh. Gaara yakin, gadis itu pasti merasakan kebetulan yang merngerikan ini yang membuat mereka berdua kembali bertemu. Namun entah kenapa gelagat Ino semakin aneh. Daritadi gadis itu menatap ke arah orang tua mereka sembari tertawa terpaksa ketika mendengar salah satu dari orang tua mereka melucu dengan jayusnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bengong beberapa menit. Lalu setelah sadar dari acara lamunannya, dia langsung menatap Gaara dengan sinis.

Gaara hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika melihat tatapan itu dari Ino. Ia tahu bahwa dibalik tatapan sinis Ino, terlihat dengan jelas sekali kalau gadis itu hanya pura-pura. Tapi kenapa?

Entah kenapa setiap tatapan mereka bertemu, hanya sekian detik, Ino langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Hanya saja, Gaara tidak bisa seperti Ino. Sekali saja ia melihat Ino, matanya langsung terkunci rapat untuk melihat yang lain. Yang hanya bisa ia lihat hanyalah gadis itu. Gadis yang berhasil memenuhi pikirannya semenjak tadi siang.

Gaara sedikit terhentak ketika merasakan tepukan di pundaknya dari Temari.

Temari sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya yang memang sedang berdiri itu, lalu berbisik kecil tepat ditelinga Gaara.

"Kau masih berniat untuk membatalkannya, Gaa-chan?"

.

.

Temari tersenyum puas ketika melihat adik lelakinya itu yang sedang berduaan dengan Ino sekarang. Keluarga mereka memang sengaja pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua agar mereka lebih dekat. Dan Gaara pasti akan menarik kata-katanya tadi di parkiran. Temari yakin akan hal itu.

Sebelumnya Temari memang sudah pernah melihat foto gadis itu dari Ibunya. Dan gadis itu memang sangat cocok untuk Gaara, jadi Temari tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk merestui hubungan mereka.

Yah jujur saja, Temari juga agak kaget ketika melihat Gaara dan Ino bertemu di mall tadi. Temari yakin mereka berdua pasti langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, terlihat seklai dari kedua mata mereka yang tak berhenti saling menatap. Makanya Temari sedikit geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan adiknya yang berniat untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Menolak Ino hanya untuk Ino. Aneh kan?

Temari menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari restoran tersebut. Ia sudah terlalu letih untuk mengikuti acara jodoh-jodohan ini yang sebenarnya tidak memerlukannya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Tangannya hampir saja membuka pintu mobil ketika pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang dari samping. Dengan cekatan, Temari menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya langsung membelak ketika melihat sosok di sisinya.

Temari menganga. "Shika?"

Shikamaru hanya mendengus. Tangannya merebut kunci mobil Temari dan menyeret Temari ke arah pintu penumpang. Setelah berhasil memaksa Temari masuk ke dalam mobil, iapun berlari kecil ke arah pintu mengemudi dan masuk ke sana.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Ini mobilku!" teriak Temari jengkel ketika melihat Shikamaru dengan seenaknya menyalakan mobilnya dan memasukkan gigi.

Shikamaru tidak merespon bentakan Temari, ia terus menjalankan kegiatan mengeluarkan mobil ini dari parkiran.

Temari menghela nafas berat, nyerah. "Kau mau membawaku kemana, Tuan Nara?"

Shikamaru tetap menatap kedepan.

"Ke tempat kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah kita, Gadis merepotkan."

.

.

"Dengar, ya! Kita tidak perlu menyelesaikan apapun karena kita memang sudah selesai, Shika."

"Kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudahnya membuangku setelah kesalahpahaman merepotkan ini?"

"Kesalahpahaman? Kesalahpahaman dimana? Kau menciumnya didepanku, Shika. Apa lagi yang salah? Ooh, jangan bilang ia bukan selingkuhanmu, tetapi istrimu? Jadi kau diam-diam bertunangan denganku padahal kau sudah punya istri?"

Shikamaru mengerang tertahan lalu menepikan mobil Temari. Mata intensnya langsung menatap Temari dengan tajam ketika mobil sudah berhasil berhenti. Gadis yang merupakan tunangan sekaligus anak atasan nya ini memang sangat keras kepala.

"Shika, lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke laboratoriummu bersama serum-serum berharga milikmu dan gadis bernama, siapa itu? Konan? Apalah itu, yang penting jangan pernah menggangguku lagi, Shika."

Temari mulai menarik pembuka pintu mobil, namun pergelangannya kembali di cengkram Shikamaru dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena kekuatan cengkraman Shikamaru. "Mau kemana kau?" Tahan Shikamaru.

Temari menghempaskan tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar. "Pulang naik taksi. Jangan tahan aku."

"Tapi ini mobilmu, Bodoh!" Ujar Shikamaru dengan sedikit jengkel, gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Kaki Temari sudah berhasil menapak di luar mobil dan dengan cepat ia menutup pintunya bersamaan dengan jendela mobil yang dibuka oleh Shikamaru.

"Bawa saja. Aku bisa membeli mobil yang lain. Pokoknya, jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi, Shika." Ucap Temari dengan tegas sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menghentikan taksi dan menaikinya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat sembari menyandarkan punggunnya ke sandaran kursi dengan kasar. Rambutnya ia acak saking frustasinya.

Apa semua gadis seperti Temari? Benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

Kiba's House. Tokyo, Japan.

08.00 PM

Kiba menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas Sofa. Seragam sekolah KHS miliknya masih ia kenakan karena terlalu malas untuk menghampiri kamarnya sekedar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Kakinya meraih remote tv dan mulai memencet tombol-tombolnya dengan jari-jari kaki. Dasi berwarna biru gelap dengan garis-garis orange ia biarkan terletak dilantai.

"Hei, Kiba!"

Kiba tak perlu repot-repot mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat tamu tak diundangnya itu, karena hanya lewat suaranya saja Kiba langsung tahu siapa orang yang datang ke rumahnya malam-malam seperti ini.

"Hei." Sahut Kiba malas.

"Ada makanan, nggak? Daritadi belum makan, nih."

"Lihat saja di meja! Aku belum lihat, Hanabi masak atau tidak." Balas Kiba dengan suara semakin tidak bersemangat.

"Gak ada."

"Ya sudah. Berarti tidak ada." Ujar Kiba tanpa berniat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Matanya masih tetap menatap malas layar televisi yang channelnya terus berganti.

"Hoi, Kiba! Geser!" Perintah suara lelaki tersebut setelah menendang pantat Kiba keras, membuat Kiba meringis kesakitan dan terpaksa mendudukkan dirinya untuk berbagi tempat.

"Sudah numpang makan, ngerepotin lagi. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Naruto." Ucap Kiba jengkel sambil melempar bantal kecil yang mengenai wajah Naruto telak.

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Mana Hanabi?"

"Gak tau." Jawab Kiba singkat dan dibalas helaan nafas berat dari Naruto.

Hanabi merupakan teman serumah Kiba. Mereka berdua sudah tinggal berdua selama setahun. Sebenarnya mereka bukanlah saudara. Hanabi merupakan korban kecelakan mobil. Ia terlempar keluar dari mobil yang berisikan empat orang tersebut ketika mobil itu terbalik. Dan akhirnya perawatan medis Hanabi ditanggani oleh ayah Kiba.

Sebenarnya saat itu Kiba sedikit bingung dengan Hanabi. Saat gadis itu masih dirawat, ia memaksa para suster untuk membawanya kembali ke keluarganya. Namun ketika dibawa ke rumahnya, ia malah meminta kembali ke rumah sakit dan memohon kepada ayah Kiba untuk menjadikannya pembantu atau apapun asal diberikan tempat tinggal. Tentu saja ayah Kiba tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Yang ada malah Hanabi diangkat menjadi anaknya.

Kiba berkali-kali bertanya kepada ayahnya kenapa tiba-tiba mengangkat Hanabi sebagai anaknya. Dan ayahnya hanya menyuruhnya untuk bertanya langsung kepada Hanabi.

Akhirnya Kiba mengetahui alasannya ketika bertanya kepada Hanabi baru-baru ini. Hanabi merupakan salah satu dari keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga yang sangat berada dan merupakan sanak saudara dari keluarga Sabaku. Saat hari kecelakaan itu, ia bersama ayah dan ibunya sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah Hinata untuk menghadiri acara kelulusan Hinata. Kebetulan Hinata ditunjuk sebagai wakil sekolah untuk berpidato. Dalam perjalanan, ayahnya sempat menyerempet seorang gadis kecil yang kebetulan sedang menyebrang dan membuatnya terluka cukup parah. Merekapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dulu untuk mengobati gadis kecil. Dan ketika mereka mengubah rute perjalanan ke rumah sakit, tak lama kemudian merekapun tertabrak truk.

Hanya Hanabi yang selamat. Namun melihat orang tua dan gadis kecil itu meledak bersama mobilnya dengan matanya sendiri bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Ia sempat melihat seorang lelaki berambut dongker yang keluar dari tempat mengemudi truk itu, namunlelaki itu langsung kembali masuk ke truknya dan pergi dari sana. Hanabi tak sadarkan diri seharian. Namun setelah sadar, ia langsung pergi ke kediamannya. Dan ternyata ia melihat ada tiga jenasah disana. Ia yakin, kakaknya pasti berpikir kalau ia sudah meninggal. Ketika ia berniat menghampiri kakaknya, ia melihat kakaknya sedang menangis jerit dan dipeluk oleh seseorang berambut biru dongker. Pertamanya Hanabi merasa sangsi, namun akhirnya iapun yakin. Laki-laki berambut dongker itu yang menabrak mereka.

Hanabi memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit. Entah kenapa ia merasakan ketakutan yang berlebih ketika melihat lelaki berambut dongker itu. Apalagi akhirnya ia tahu kalau lelaki itu juga merupakan kekasih kakaknya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, Hanabipun tinggal bersama keluarga Inuzuka. Ketika keluarga Inuzuka berencana pindah ke Osaka untuk sementara karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan disana, Hanabi tinggal bersama Kiba berdua karena mereka harus menyelesaikan sekolah mereka. Kiba setengah tahun lagi, sedangkan Hanabi satu setengah tahun lagi.

Tinggal bersama Hanabi membuat Kiba merasakan sesuatu yang Kiba sadari sebagai jatuh cinta. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang Hanabi yang notabene adalah adiknya. Toh cuma adik angkat. Hanya saja sejak tahu kakak Hanabi diangkat oleh omnya yang pemilik Sabaku Corp, Hanabi jadi sering pergi bersama lelaki berambut hitam jabrik yang bekerja di bagian intellegensi Sabaku's Corp hanya untuk mengetahui kabar kakaknya itu. Dan Kiba merasa kedekatan Hanabi dan lelaki itu semakin menjadi, membuatnya merasa kalau mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus.

"Kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, seakan bisa menerobos pikiran Kiba.

"Gak akan."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, namun matanya tak teralih dari layar. "Kenapa?"

"Dia suka sama lelaki yang bekerja di Sabaku Corp itu."

Naruto semakin menaikkan alisnya. " Sai? Tapi emangnya dia bilang kayak gitu?"

Kiba menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia malas berbicara tentang hal ini kepada tetangga tukang nebeng makan itu.

"Dia gak bilang. Tapi sepertinya memang benar. Tiap hari kerjaannya pergi kencan terus."

Naruto tertawa terbahak, ia tahu kalau Kiba cemburu dengan kedekatan Hanabi dan Sai. Namun apakah ia tidak sadar? Jarak umur antara Hanabi dan Sai hampir 5 tahun, dan jelas seklai kalau gadis kecil itu tidak suka dengan yang tua-tua.

"Aku pulang."

Kiba dan Naruto serentak melayangkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk rumah tersebut dan langsung mendapatkan sosok Hanabi yang masih menggunakan seragam KHS. Terlihat, Hanabi langsung menerobos masuk dan berjalan menuju dapur yang lumayan dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Hanabi, kau mau langsung masak?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit kagum. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Hanabi yang kecapaian. Seharusnya gadis itu langsung masuk kamar dan beristirahat.

Hanabi menjawab dari arah dapur. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak-anak menyedihkan seperti kalian mati kelaparan hanya karena aku tidak memasak."

Naruto mengubah tatapan kagumnya dengan tatapan gondok. Gadis ini ucapannya memang tidak pernah diayak.

Setelah beberapa lama terdengar bunyi kresek-kresek dari dapur dan bau harum yang membuat Kiba dan Naruto tidak tentram menonton saking laparnya, akhirnya Hanabi membawa masakannya kea rah meja makan yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Kiba dan Naruto menonton.

Dengan gerakan yang cekatan, Kiba dan Naruto segera menghampiri meja makan dan duduk manis disana. Mereka memang sudah kelaparan sedari tadi. Hanabi terlihat dengan lihai merapikan meja makan dan meletakkan masakannya dengan rapi. Setelah semua selesai, Hanabipun duduk didepan kedua lelaki itu dan menyendokkan makanan mereka.

"Kiba," panggil Hanabi disaat mereka bertiga sedang asik menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Apa?" Tanya Kiba acuh sambil meraih minumannya dan meneguknya. Ia yakin pembicaraan Hanabi menyangkut kakaknya lagi. Kiba sudah terlalu bosan mendengarnya.

"Sai menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku."

Brussst!

Naruto berteriak jengkel, "Bisakah kau tidak memuncratkan minumanmu ke arahku terus?"

.

.

1 day later

Konoha High School. Tokyo, Japan

16.00 PM

Tanpa sadar Ino menjerit senang ketika mendengar bell pulang berbunyi. Dengan cekatan tangan Ino langsung memasukkan barang-barang yang berada di atas mejanya ke dalam tas selempang miliknya. Entah kenapa bell tadi seperti bunyi lonceng surge bagi Ino.

"Hei, Pig! Buru-buru amat. Kau mau kemana, sih?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil mengejar langkah Ino yang lebar menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ino tak menjawab. Pikirannya sedang melayang ke tempat lain.

Tadi malam Gaara bilang kepadanya kalau ia salah paham. Gaara memang ingin sekali membatalkan perjodohan mereka, namun itu rencananya sebelum ia bertemu Ino. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang ingin dijodohkan dengannya itu merupakan gadis yang ia temui siang itu. Jangankan Gaara, Ino saja tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara merupakan lelaki di toko CD itu.

Namun yang membuat Ino kesal adalah Gaara dengan seenaknya meminta orang tua mereka untuk memajukan hari pertunangan mereka! Apa lelaki itu gila? Dia pikir ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengatur seperti itu tanpa persetujuannya?

Gaara memang bukanlah lelaki romantis. Ia tidak suka melakukan acara lamar-melamar yang membuat perutnya terkocok saking gelinya. Inopun seperti itu, ia benci dengan sifat romantis yang lebay. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara boleh bertindak tidak romantis sama sekali dengan menarik Ino langsung menuju orang tua mereka menunggu kemarin dan meminta memajukan hari pertunangan serta pernikahan dengan seenaknya. Itu benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura lagi, kini lebih keras.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "Hah?"

Sakura mendecak sebal melihat sahabat satunya ini. "Kau itu mau kemana Ino? Kenapa harus buru-buru, sih?"

"Aku mau pulang. Kepalaku sakit, badanku rasanya mau patah." Jawab Ino dengan polos. Ia memang benar-benar letih apalagi bila memikirkan kemarin. Bayangkan, ia baru bertemu dengan lelaki itu kemarin dan acara pertunangannya akan diadakan 3 HARI LAGI! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ino pening.

Ino terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil Ferrari bewarna hitam legam denggan besi roda berwarna merah darah yang terparkir manis persis didepan pagarnya. Tidak hanya itu, pemiliknyapun berada disana sembari bersandar di pintu mobilnya.

Ino membelakkan matanya kaget. Belum reda kekagetannya, lelaki berambut merah pemilik mobil tersebut langsung menarik Ino ke dalam mobilnya. Ino mendengar jeritan Sakura yang Ino yakini sebagai jeritan kagum, bukan jeritan kaget karena sahabatnya ditarik paksa oleh lelaki aneh bin menyebalkan ini.

"Kau mau menculikku kemana, Bodoh?" bentak Ino kesal setelah mereka berdua telah masuk didalam mobil.

Gaara memakai seatbelt dan langsung men-stater mobil miliknya.

"Ke Kantor ayahku. Kita harus mengurusi pertunangan kita, bukan?"

.

.

Ino menghela nafas lega selega-leganya ketika mereka sampai di parkiran mobil perusahaan Sabaku. Gaara memang gila. Ia menyetir dalam kecepatan 180 km/jam. Kecepatan yang benar-benar mengerikan! Ino bahkan merasa bersyukur karena masih dibiarkan hidup setelah beberapa menit pencobaan di jalanan tadi.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Gaara singkat dan langsung melangkah menuju pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempat mobilnya diparkir. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ino langsung mengikuti langkah Gaara dari belakangnya. Sebenarnya ia agak risih karena seragam sekolahnya yang sepertinya tidak cocok untuk dikenakan dihadapan pemilik Sabaku Corporation itu.

"Tenang saja, kau tetap terlihat cantik dengan seragam itu." Ucap Gaara degan cepat, membuat Ino harus menajamkan telinganya lagi.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Ino.

Gaara hanya terdiam lalu langsung masuk ke dalam lift yang berada didepan mereka yang kebetulan terbuka. Gaara bersyukur lift ini terbuka pada saat yang tepat. Ia tidak mau mengulang kalimatnya tadi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya heran. Bagaimana mungkin ia berhasil mengatakan hal itu kepada seorang gadis?

Lift sudah sampai ke lantai yang mereka tuju. Dengan langkah yang lebar, Gaara langsung keluar dari lift tersebut, menghampiri sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang sangat jernih itu dan membukanya, diikuti Ino dari belakang.

Saat Gaara masuk, terlihat semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut langsung menundukkan kepala mereka, menunjukkan kehormatan mereka kepada Gaara. Ino yang melihatnya hanya salah tingkah.

Gaara menghampiri sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh dua orang lelaki bertubuh kekar disetiap sisi pintu. Sekilas Ino dapat melihat nametag mereka. Akamichi dan Hoshigaki.

"Maaf, Tuan Gaara?"

Gaara menolehkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Sekertaris perusahaan Sabaku itu sedikit memundurkan langkahnya ketika melihat tatapan Gaarayang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?"

Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya. "Tuan Sabaku bilang untuk menunggunya disini. Ia akan keluar beberapa menit lagi." Ucap Matsuri dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Gaara.

Namun tak sampai satu menit, pintu yang dijaga oleh dua orang itu terbuka. Ino dapat melihat langsung sosok ayah Gaara lagi ketika keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Serentak, semua orang berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ino hampir saja ikut menunduk ketika melihat Gaara tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah ayahnya dan berteriak dengan nada panik. "TOU-SAN!"

Ino yang mendengar teriakan Gaara langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah ayah Gaar dengan horror. Wajah pemilik perusahaan Sabaku Corp itu sangat pucat dan kaku. Terlihat sekali dari gerakan tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Kaki Ino bergetar hebat ketika melihat ayah Gaara ambruk persis didepan Gaara. Terlihat Gaara sangat panik sambil terus menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ayahnya yang seperti mulai lemas itu. Ino menarik nafas susah payah dan memutuskan untuk berlari menuju tempat Tuan Sabaku dan Gaara berada. Ino yakin, pikiran Gaara pasti sedang kacau sehingga Gaara bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dengan cekatan Ino memegang pergelangan tangan Ayah Gaara dan sedikit menekannya untuk merasakan nadi. Merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang tidak ia dapatkan di pergelangan tangan, iapun pindah ke leher tuan Sabaku. Tangannya terus mencari detak nadi dari ayah Gaara.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya dilantai lemas dan putus asa karena tidak mendapatkan apapun. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya menggemertakkan giginya. Semua orang yang berada disana hanya menganga lebar saking tidak percayanya.

Pemilik Sabaku Corporation meninggal dunia. Tepat didepan mata mereka.

.

.

To Be Continue.

Hai, maaf saya kembali lagi dengan cerita pasaran bin membosankan bin kepanjangan ini. Saya benar benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyampah di sini, tetapi saya benar-benar ingn sekali mempublish cerita ini dan meminta para reader untuk mengcomentnya.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang saya lupa judulnya. Tapi tenang saja, cerita ini benar-benar beda jauh parah daripada cerita inspirasi tersebut. Saya terinspirasi dari cerita tersebut hanya dari segi bunuh-bunuhan doang. Yang lain asli dari nguras otak.

Saya juga mau meminta maaf kepada segenap pembaca yang merasa kesal dengan cerita "'m Your Bodyguard" yang gak ngelanjut sampe sekarang. Dan saya malah membuat cerita lain gak sepertinya tidak beda jauh dari cerita tersebut. Yah, namanya juga ide. Mumpung ngalir, mendingan langsung share kan? Kalau dibiarin adanya malah langsung lupa dan belum tentu bakal muncul lagi.

Kalau ada bagian cerita yang tidak dimengerti, kalian boleh langsung tanya, kok^^ SKSD aja! Aku orangnya selow parah Aku akan bales reviewnya khusus langsung bagi yang gak ngerti ceritaku.

Mungkin cukup segini saja bacotnya. Maklum saya memang bawel :D.

So, please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Kaki Ino bergetar hebat ketika melihat ayah Gaara ambruk persis didepan Gaara. Terlihat Gaara sangat panik sambil terus menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ayahnya yang seperti mulai lemas itu. Ino menarik nafas susah payah dan memutuskan untuk berlari menuju tempat Tuan Sabaku dan Gaara berada. Ino yakin, pikiran Gaara pasti sedang kacau sehingga Gaara bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dengan cekatan Ino memegang pergelangan tangan Ayah Gaara dan sedikit menekannya untuk merasakan nadi. Merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang tidak ia dapatkan di pergelangan tangan, iapun pindah ke leher tuan Sabaku. Tangannya terus mencari detak nadi dari ayah Gaara.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya dilantai lemas dan putus asa karena tidak mendapatkan apapun. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya menggemertakkan giginya. Semua orang yang berada disana hanya menganga lebar saking tidak percayanya.

Pemilik Sabaku Corporation meninggal dunia. Tepat didepan mata mereka.

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Pairing : GaaIno Slight: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaTema, KibaHana**

**Rating : T**

**Warning: OOC! Abal, Typo(s), MissTypo, And the other**

**You're Mine, Ino. Always Mine.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Sabaku's Hospital. Tokyo, Japan.

09.00 PM

"Aconitine. Bahan racun yang terdapat pada akar tumbuhan Aconitum. Racun ini akan memberikan rangsangan kuat pada syaraf pusat dan syaraf perifer serta jantung. Korban akan mati lemas akibat gangguan pernafasan."

Gaara merenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya, "Racun itu… bagaimana bisa ayah meminumnya?"

Tsunade, peneliti sekaligus kepala dokter rumah sakit Sabaku's Hospital itu menatap Gaara dengan mata menyalang. "Kau tidak akan percaya bila aku mengatakan ini." Ucap Tsunade dengan helaan nafas berat. "Racun itu ditemukan di kopi yang diminumnya."

Gaara membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kau tahu kalau kopi tersebut dari mesin minuman di ruangan ayah. Kalau kopi di mesin itu sudah berkonbinasi dengan racun tersebut, seharusnya ayah sudah meninggal sejak dulu!"

Tsunade hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya. Jangankan Gaara, ia sendiripun juga heran. Sudah lama Rumah sakitnya berada di bawah naungan Sabaku Corp. Dan ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana ketatnya keamanan perusahaan terbesar di dunia tersebut. Karena itulah ia heran, bagaimana bisa racun Aconitine dengan mudahnya masuk kedalam ruangan pengusaha tersebut?

Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari mengerang putus asa. Ia tahu sangat banyak perusahan lain yang merasa dendam dengan Sabaku Corporation. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka kalau akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Tsunade sebelum masuk kedalam ruangannya lagi.

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melangkah pergi dari pintu tempat ayahnya di autopsi. Ia terus memijat keningnya. Ingin sekali ia menangis, namun tidak bisa. Air matanya seakan menolak untuk turun.

Langkah Gaara terhenti ketika melihat Ibunya yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat muda itu terlihat sangat terpukul. Rambutnya acak-acakan, menandakan ibunya tadi tidak sempat merapikan rambutnya. Kakinya terlihat bergetar hebat, membuat ibunya terlihat susah payah bahkan hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Gaara…" panggil ibunya lirih. Ia tidak mengatakan hal apapun, namun Gaara mengerti apa maksud ibunya. Ia balas panggilan lirih ibunya dengan sebuah gelengan lemah.

Melihat gelengan kepala Gaara, ibunya hanya dapat terpaku. Hampir saja tubuh ibunya terjatuh bila Gaara tidak menangkapnya dengan sigap. Dipelukan Gaara, ibunya terus menerus menangis tersedu.

Gaara hanya dapat mengelus punggung ibunya. Bahkan melihat ibunya menangis seperti, air mata Gaara tetap tidak mau keluar.

.

.

Ino's House. Tokyo, Japan.

07.35 AM

"Ino? Kau mau bawa mobil sendiri atau ikut Tou-san dan kaa-san?" Teriak ibunya dari bawah.

Mendengar teriak ibunya, Ino langsung berlari kecil keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga rumahnya yang kelewatan banyak itu. "Aku berangkat sendiri saja." Jawab Ino tanpa teriakan karena ia memang sudah berada dibawah untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Ino meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergantung di tempat-tempat kunci. Ia hampir saja melangkah keluar ketika teriakan ibunya kembali terdengar. "Ino! Jangan pakai kets!"

Ino mendengus kesal sembari menatap kets putih yang sedang ia kenakan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pakai kets?"

Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita mau ke acara pemakaman, Ino. Bukan mau olahraga. Pakai High Heels atau wedgesmu. " Jelas Ibunya.

"Kita bukan mau ke pesta, Kaa-san!" balas Ino jengkel.

Ibunya hanya menatap Ino dengan sedikit kesal. "Pakai sepatu pantoefel atau apapun. Jangan kets."

Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah." Ino kembali melangkah ke arah kamarnya dilantai dua. Namun belum sampai setengah tangga, ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Ibunya.

"Kaa-san berangkat saja duluan. Aku bisa mencari rumahnya sendiri. Di daerah Higashiyama, kan?" tanya Ino dan dibalas anggukkan kecil oleh Ibunya.

"Cari saja lewat GPS, Ino. Rumahnya mudah sekali ditemukan, kok. Ibu pergi duluan."

.

.

Higashiyama, Tokyo, Japan.

08.00 AM

Ibunya benar. Mencari rumah Gaara tidaklah sulit. Bahkan menemukan rumahnya sangat mudah. Masuki saja daerah Higashiyama, dan Taraa! Sampailah kalian di gerbang kediaman Sabaku. Memang dasar keluarga kaya. Bisa-bisanya mereka membeli wilayah Higashiyama dan menjadikannya sebagai tanah untuk rumah mereka.

Ino menjalankan mobilnya masuk ke gerbang kediaman Sabaku. Dikiri dan kanannya terlihat hamparan rumput hijau yang keterlaluan luasnya. Ino yakin mereka pasti mempunyai kolam renang, taman pribadi, dan bahkan mungkin saja lapangan Golf pribadi.

Perjalanan yang Ino lalui dari gerbang sampai rumah Gaara hampir 15 menit lamanya. Ternyata mencari rumah Gaara tidak mudah saking luasnya tanah keluarga mereka ini. Namun ketika melihat banyak mobil yang sepertinya mempunyai tujuan sama dengan Ino, Ino tidak lagi kesulitan mencarinya.

"Ino! Kau datang!"

Teriakan kecil Temari terdengar di telinga Ino yang baru saja berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Sabaku. Temari langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat. Pertamanya Ino kaget dengan sikap Temari yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Namun akhirnya ia memakluminya. Mungkin calon kakak iparnya ini masih terguncang dan membutuhkan sandaran untuk menangis.

Dan ternyata Ino salah. Bukannya menangis, Temari malah membisikkan sesuau hal yang membuat mood Ino jatuh.

"Lebih baik kau menghampiri Gaa-chan. Kau tahu, kalau ayah meninggal maka Gaara harus segera memegang perusahaan ayah. Dan itu artinya pernikahan kalian pasti akan dipercepat, Ino."

Ino melepaskan pelukan Temari dengan cepat. "Temari-nee! Jangan menakut-nakutiku." Seru Ino jengkel.

Temari terkekeh. "Menakutimu? Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah dengan Gaa-chan?" Tanya Temari dengan nada menggoda dan hanya dibalas dengusan kesal Ino.

Ino mendehem, "Temari-nee, apa kau tidak merasa sedih?"

Pertanyaan Ino dibalas dengan jitakan Temari di kepala Ino. "Tentu saja aku sedih, Ino. Aku menagis semalaman. Tapi hari ini aku tidak boleh menangis. Ayah sudah mau di makamkan, jadi kami harus terseyum untuk melepaskannya."

Ino mengangguk tanda mengerti. Namun ia kembali bertanya. "Kalau Gaara? Apa dia menagis juga semalaman?" tanya Ino dengan hati-hati.

Terdengar dengusan dari Temari. "Lelaki itu tidak akan pernah menangis. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya sendiri. Kalau kau bisa membuatnya menangis, aku akan memberikan piala penghargaan untukmu, Ino."

Tidak pernah menangis? Dasar lelaki mengerikan, Batin Ino.

"Ah! Aku masih harus menyapa yang lainnya, Ino. Hari ini banyak sekali yang datang. Sabaku Corp juga diliburkan untuk hari ini, jadi aku harus menyapa mereka semua." Ucap Temari dibalas anggukan kecil dari Ino tanda mengerti.

"Kalau kau mencari orang tuamu, mereka ada di sebelah barat laut rumah ini, bersama ibuku." Ujar Temari lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Namun tidak sampai beberapa langkah, Temari kembali memanggil Ino.

"Kalau kau mencari Gaa-chan, dia ada di halaman belakang rumah."

Ino mendengus. "Aku tidak mencarinya!"

.

.

Sabaku's Back Yard, Higashiyama. Tokyo, Japan.

08.15 AM

Ino menganga lebar ketika kakinya memasuki halaman belakang. Baiklah sebenarnya ini tidak pantas disebut sebagai halaman rumah. Bayangkan saja, hamparan rumput hijau dan danau buatan yang indah dengan jembatan ditengahnya, serta pohon-pohon asri yang tersebar disana, apakah masih pantas disebut sebagai halaman belakang rumah?

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju jembatan yang membagi dua danau tersebut sedangkan irisnya melihat kesekeliling. Pemandangan disini memang sangat indah. Ino tidak menyangka kalau keluarga kaya tersebut pintar menata taman seperti ini.

Ia hentikan langkahnya ketika sampai ditengah jembatan tersebut. Pandangannya menuju ke arah danau, tempat pantulan dirinya berada. Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa sih yang ia lakukan disini? Bisa-bisanya ia menyusul lelaki itu ke taman ini.

Ino menatap ke segala arah. Lelaki itu kenapa tidak terlihat? Seharusnya ia masih berada disini, kan?

"Kau mencariku?"

Ino terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan tepukan dipundaknya. Dengan cepat, ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapatkan sosok Gaara yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain mengagetkanku?" Ucap Ino dengan ketus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mencariku?" tanya Gaara lagi tanpa menghiraukan protes Ino.

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Tidak!" sangkal Ino.

Gaara hanya mengedikkan pundaknya, seakan tak begitu percaya dengan jawaban Ino. "Terserah kau saja. Tetapi aku bukanlah lelaki cengeng yang terus-menerus menangisi mayat ayahnya, kalau kau mau tahu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghiburku."

Ino meringis kesal. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mencarimu!"

Gaara memajukan dirinya, membuatnya berdiri disisi Ino. Tangannya mencengkram kayu pegangan dari jembatan tersebut, sedangkan iris Jade teduh miliknya menatap rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat Ino dan Gaara berada.

Gaara tersenyum samar. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana detik yang lalu ia sangat terpuruk. Bersembunyi dari tempat pemakaman ayahnya yang sangat ramai dan menyendiri disini. Namun hanya karena melihat sosok Ino yang mendekat, entah kenapa ia merasa tenang. Apa sebegitu kuatnya pesona Ino?

Gaara menghela nafas berat. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Ino, dan hal itu tak dapat ia pungkiri lagi. Namun apa gadis itu sadar kalau Gaara sangat mencintainya? Dan, apa gadis itu juga mencintainya? Selama ia bertemu dengan gadis ini, ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Ino. Dan gadis itupun tidak pernah bilang kepadanya kalau gadis itu juga mencintainya.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Gaara hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bagaimana kalau selama ini tatapan Ino kepadanya hanya sekedar kagum yang sementara? Rasanya terlalu mengerikan untuk dipikirkan. Tetapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu dan berharap. Kalau Ino juga mencintainya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku benar-benar mencintaimu, apa kau akan membalasnya?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Ino mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat Gaara yang sangat cepat. "Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Tidak." Gaara merenggangkan ototnya. "Lupakan saja."

.

.

Sabaku's House, Higashiyama. Tokyo, Japan.

10.00 AM

Acara pemakaman baru saja selesai. Para pelayatpun mulai kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun ada juga beberapa agen-agen intel dan ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang masih tetap berada disana untuk mengucapkan ikut berduka cita kepada keluarga Sabaku. Ada beberapa pengusaha-pengusaha yang dibawahi oleh Sabaku Corp yang tetap berada disana sekedar untuk berbincang-bincang.

Temari tersenyum geli ketika melihat Gaara kembali dari halaman belakang rumahnya bersama Ino. Padahal tadi Gaara sudah berkata bahwa ia tidak mau diganggu, dan Ino juga sebelumnya berkata kalau dia tidak mencari Gaara. Namun pada akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah ini bersama. Dasar pasangan konyol, batin Temari.

"Hoi."

Temari tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru sudah berdiri didepannya. Mata Temari sedikit terpaku ketika melihat penampilan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak memakai jas lab berwarna putih yang biasanya ia pakai, tetapi memakai jas berwarna hitam dan celana senada. Kemejanya yang berwarna hitam juga dihiasi dasi berwarna putih. Lelaki ini memang selalu berhasil membuat Temari terpana.

Temari menggeleng cepat, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari pesona Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Temari dengan sinis.

Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Tentu saja melayat atasanku dan calon mertuaku. Tidak boleh?"

Temari mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia memang selalu berubah menjadi mendadak bodoh bila sudah bersangkutan dengan lelaki ini. Tentu saja Shikamaru datang untuk melayat. Memang apa lagi yang dia lakukan disini selain hal itu?

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja saja hari ini? T-tidak perlu melayat, kan?" ucap Temari lagi, berusaha mengatasi kebodohannya.

"Perusahaan kan, hari ini diliburkan. Bukannya kau yang memberikan pengumuman itu tadi pagi? Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Ah ya, Temari lupa. Ia juga menjadi pikun mendadak kalau berurusan dengan Shikamaru.

"Lagipula aku kesini juga untuk mengembalikan ini." Ujar Shikamaru sembari menyodorkan kunci mobil Temari. Mobil Temari memang masih dipegang Shikamaru sejak mereka bertengkar waktu itu di hari perjodohan Gaara.

Temari mendengus kesal. "Sudah kubilang, buatmu saja. Aku bisa membeli yang baru."

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak butuh mobil ini. Yang kubutuhkan itu pemiliknya."

Temari menahan nafas. Perkataan Shikamaru tadi membuat darahnya terasa membeku dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seakan siap untuk meledak. Shikamaru memang jarang sekali mengatakan hal-hal romantic seperti yang Temari harapkan. Namun sekali saja ia mengatakan hal tersebut, walau tidak terlalu romantis sekalipun, Temari akan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak dapat ia jelaskan lewat kata-kata.

"Temari, pengacaranya sudah datang."

Temari merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa ketika mendengar suara kankurou memanggilnya. Perkataan Shikamaru tadi membuatnya kesulitan berkata-kata. Dan untung saja Saudara laki-lakinya itu menyelamatkan dari kepanikan Temari.

"Ah, ya." Ucap Temari sembari membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti Kankurou yang sudah pergi duluan, sekaligus menghindari Shikamaru. Namun tangan Shikamaru dengan cekatan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

Shikamaru memaksa jemari Temari untuk menerima kunci mobilnya, lalu ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya sampai hidungnya menyentuh daun telinga Temari.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Nona Sabaku."

.

.

1 day later

Ginza, Tokyo, Japan.

02.00 PM

Hari ini udara sangat dingin walaupun hanya musim gugur. Ino yakin pasti banyak orang yang memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dirumah daripada berjalan-jalan ditengah kota dengan resiko membeku ditengah jalan. Mungkin hanya yang mempunyai keperluan mendesak saja yang berniat untuk mencicipi rasa dingin yang luar biasa ini. Ah, Ino lupa. Ada beberapa orang ajaib di negaranya ini yang lebih senang berkelibat degan cuaca dingin ini dan berjalan-jalan, daripada meringkuk dirumah. Dan sialnya, friendenemy-nya itu merupakan salah satu species ajaib tersebut.

"Ino! Semangat dikit, dong!" ucap Sakura sembari menepuk keras punggung Ino yang membungkuk karena menahan dingin.

"Kau tahu? Aku pasti gila karena meladeni permintaanmu untuk menemanimu belanja di cuaca seperti ini!" ujar Ino dengan nada jengkel.

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli. "Memang kapan sih, kau tidak gila?" ledek Sakura dan dilanjutkan tawanya yang semakin keras melihat Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Ino hampir saja mencekik Sakura ketika tiba-tiba sebuah mobil limousine yang lumayan panjang berhenti tepat di samping mereka. Beberapa orang dengan tubuh yang lumayan besar keluar dari mobil itu kemudian mencengkram tangan Ino dan Sakura dengan keras lalu menyeret mereka masuk kedalam limousine itu. Wajah Sakura sangat pucat karena ketakutan. Sedangkan wajah Ino penuh dengan tanda tanya. Rasanya ia pernah melihat lelaki berbadan besar itu, tapi dimana?

Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam limousine tersebut, pintu mobil ditutup lumayan kasar oleh lelaki-lekai berbadan besar tersebut dari luar. Entah kenapa mereka tidak menaiki mobil ini.

"Jalan." Perintah sebuah suara, dan mobil itupun langsung berjalan.

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menangkap sesuatu ke dalam penglihatannya. Dan matanya langsung terbelak ketika melihat pria yang duduk persis dihadapannya.

"Gaara?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kaget?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menarik kami? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disana? Apa tujuanmu menculik kami seenaknya?" cerocos Ino dengan emosi yang naik. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan sifat Gaara yang suka seenaknya.

"Kalau aku tidak menculikmu, kau tidak akan ikut dengan sukarela, Ino." Ucap Gaara.

Ino memincingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara hanya mendelikkan bahunya. "Perkenalkan, ini asisten pribadiku. Dulu ayahnya merupakan asisten pribadi ayahku. Ia sangat dipercaya. Biar dia yang menjelaskan semuanya," Ucap Gaara sembari melirik lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya.

Lelaki itu menunduk sejenak untuk memberi hormat. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Sasori. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kami mengetahui keberadaan Nona Yamanaka dari alat GPS terbaru ciptaan Tuan Gaara. GPS ini dapat mengetahui keberadaan seseorang lewat helai rambut atau sidik jari. Kami mempunyai data semua orang yang berada di dunia ini, sehingga GPS mudah bekerja. GPS tersebut terpasang di Communicator Tuan Gaara, jadi tuan Gaara dapat mengetahui keberadaan Nona Yamanaka dimanapun anda berada."

Ino membulatkan matanya sembari menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa lelaki itu tidak bisa menciptakan barang yang tidak aneh dan canggih sekali saja?

Asisten yang bernama Sasori itu kembali menjelaskan. "Kami terpaksa membawa Nona Yamanaka dan Nona Haruno dengan kasar karena sesuatu hal. Pada hari pemakaman Tuan Sabaku, pengacara Tuan Sabaku datang memberikan surat wasiat dari beliau untuk diberitahukan kepada keluarganya. Dan isi surat wasiat untuk Tuan Gaara adalah, ia harus segera menjabat sebagai direktur utama Sabaku Corporation menggantikan dirinya paling lambat dua hari setelah beliau tiada. Tuan Gaara juga mendapatkan 40% harta ayahnya diikuti Tuan Kankurou sebanyak 30%, Nona Temari 20% dan Nona Hinata 10%. Namun ada satu syarat yang harus di lakukan Tuan Gaara bila ingin menjadi pemilik Sabaku Corporation, yaitu menikah dengan gadis yang sudah ditentukan beliau yang tidak lain adalah Nona Yamanaka. Karena besok Tuan Gaara harus menjabat sebagai direktur, maka hari ini Tuan Gaara harus menikah dengan Nona Yamanaka."

Ino tak berhasil menutup mulutnya. Irisnya menatap Gaara dengan melotot. Ia juga merasakan genggaman tangan Sakura dari sampingnya. Ino yakin, Sakurapun pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari mulut asisten Gaara tadi.

"Gaara…" suara Ino terdengar bergetar, "Kau tidak serius, kan?"

Gaara hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan datar. Mati-matian ia sembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena akan menikah dengan Ino, walau dengan cara paksa-paksaan seperti ini.

"Apa aku tidak terlihat serius?"

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, kau gila! Aku belum mau menikah, Gaara!" jerit Ino hampir saja meremas-remas kertas yang harus ditanda tanganinya bila kertas itu tidak diselamatkan Sakura.

"Haah, sudah kuduga akan sesulit ini. Nona Haruno, tolong tanda tangan di kolom saksi. Aku akan mengurus teman bawelmu dulu." Perintah Gaara sembari menyodorkan kertas yang sudah ia tanda tangani itu ke arah Sakura.

"Kalau kau masih mengaggapku sahabat, Jangan pernah menandatanginya!" ancam Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap kertas itu dengan horror. Bingung, apa ia harus menandatanganinya, atau tidak.

"Sasori, tolong bawa gadis cerewet ini dulu ke sana, aku ingin berbicara kepada Nona Haruno sebentar." Ucap Gaara dan ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari Sasori.

Ketika Ino ditarik paksa oleh Sasori ke kursi panjang yang tidak jauh dari sana, Ino dapat melihat Gaara sedang berbicara serius ke Sakura. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajah Gaara yang meyakinkan dan ekspresi Sakura yang mulai berubah, dan akhirnya Sakura dengan ceria dan sukarela menandatangani surat pernikahan tersebut. Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Apa Sakura tidak menganggapnya sahabat lagi?

Dengan tersenyum bisnis, Gaara terlihat mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada Sakura yang hanya ikut tersenyum senang, merasa tindakannya sangat benar. Lalu Gaara mengambil kertas yang telah ditanda tangani Sakura itu dan berjalan menuju Ino yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal. Setelah menyuruh Sasori untuk pergi, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Ino. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, dan hidung mereka beradu. Jarak yang sangat tepat untuk mengintimidasi.

"Kau sogok apa Sakura?"

Gaara hanya mendelikkan bahunya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menjelaskan keadaan genting ini. Dan ternyata ia lebih cepat mengerti dari yang kubayangkan."

Gaara menarik nafasnya lagi. "Dengar, Ino. Kau sudah mendengar alasan kenapa aku harus menikahimu. Dan tentu saja aku tidak terpaksa sama sekali untuk menikahimu. Toh, suatu saat kita pasti akan menikah. Namun ini keadaan yang genting. Dan kau harus menandatangani surat tersebut."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Dengan orang tuaku? Mungkin aku masih terima dengan pertunangan yang kau percepat itu. Tapi pernikahan? Apa kau tidak waras? Pernikahan itu tidak main-main, Gaara! Kau mengerti hal itu."

"Konoha High School merupakan sekolah yang dibawahi perusahaan Sabaku Corp, jadi kau bisa tenang disana. Walau kau hamil disaat kau ujian kelulusanpun, kau tidak akan dikeluarkan, Ino. Dan orang tuamu juga sudah setuju dengan hal ini, mereka memberikan tanggung jawab atasmu kepadaku. Bahkan Kaa-sanmu bilang aku boleh memaksamu untuk ke altar gereja dan memaksa pendeta menikahi kita sekarang juga bila kau menolaknya, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Surat yang akan kau tandatangani itu hanya surat dari Negara. Bukan agama. Dan pernikahan Agamanya akan kita adakan bila kau sudah siap."

Terlihat dari wajah Ino yang mulai menimbang-nimbang. Kelihatannya ia sudah goyah dengan pendiriannya. Melihat hal itu, Gaara langsung menyodorkan surat tersebut tepat di depan wajah Ino.

"Tanda tangan ini, atau kulakukan saran Kaa-sanmu sekarang juga." Ujar Gaara tajam.

Ino merebut kertas tersebut dan mencoretkan tanda tangannya di kolom mempelai wanita. "Selamat, Gaara. Kau berhasil menghancurkan keinginanku untuk menikah setelah ujian." Ucap Ino dengan sinis sembari menyodorkan kertas yang baru saja ia tanda tangani itu ke wajah Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum puas ketika melihat tanda tangan Ino.

Gaara kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi Ino. Tatapannya yang memang selalu menyeramkan itu menusuk mata Ino langsung.

"Mulai sekarang biasakanlah dirimu dengan kehadiranku. Kita akan menghabiskan 24 jam bersama-sama untuk selamanya. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatmu pergi dariku. Ingat itu, Nyonya Sabaku."

.

.

Parking's Area.

03.00 PM

"Baru saja satu jam yang lalu aku masih menjadi gadis lajang yang merdeka, dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi istri lelaki panda itu! Aku pasti sudah gila, Sakura! Ya, kan? Hanya gara-gara si tukang culik itu, aku harus merelakan masa mudaku!"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak gila Ino. Kau menikah dengan lelaki yang sepertinya mencintaimu setengah mati dan pemilik hampir setengah dunia ini. Kau juga mencintainya, kan? Kau bisa berkata kau tidak waras, bila kau menikahi pemulung jelek dan tak kau cintai sama sekali. Lagipula menikah dengannya tidak ada ruginya. Kalau aku menjadi kau, aku pasti akan menjerit senang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikahinya? Aku bahkan belum siap untuk bertunangan dan dia dengan seenaknya menyeretku untuk menikahinya!" dumel Ino lagi, kini dengan suara semakin keras, membuat Sakura hanya bisa menutup telinganya.

Untung saja mereka berada di parkiran gedung ini dan Gaara masih berada didalam untuk mengurusi hal yang lainnya. Bila Gaara berada disini dan mendengar umpatan Ino sedari tadi, Sakura hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara untuk menutup mulut sahabatnya itu. Apa membekapnya? Gaara kan, sadis. Atau jangan-jangan menyumpal mulut Ino dengan ciuman panas?

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san! Bisa-bisanya mereka menyetujui pernikahan sialan penuh paksaan ini! Bukankah mereka menginginkan kebahagiaanku? Kenapa mereka malah mendukung niat gila Gaara? Orang tua macam apa mereka?"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kau mendumel sampai mulutmu berbusa pun kenyataan tidak akan berubah. Kau sudah sah menjadi Nyonya Sabaku di mata Negara. Dan besok pasti surat kabar akan penuh dengan berita pernikahan kalian yang mendadak ini. Haaah, kapan ya, kalian mengadakan pernikahan di gereja? Pasti pernikahan kalian megah sekali. Banyak orang-orang penting yang diundang. Aku mau menjadi pengiring wanita saja. Pasti gaunnya cantik sekali." Ucap Sakura, menghiraukan umpatan Ino.

Ino hanya bisa mendelik. "Kau itu sahabatku atau sahabatnya? Kenapa kau tidak menghiburku sama sekali, sih?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Untuk apa? Aku yakin kok, sahabatku ini pasti akan bahagia bersama Gaara. Dia lelaki yang gentle. Jadi tenang, saja."

Percakapan Ino dan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat Gaara dan assitentnya itu keluar dari gedung. Walaupun tatapan matanya masih terelihat menyeramkan, namun Sakura yakin kalau calon pemilik Sabaku Corporation itu sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk mobil?" tanya Gaara sembari menatap kedua gadis yang masih berdiri di luar mobilnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sinis Ino.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, Nona Haruno. Kami sangat berhutang budi kepadamu. Tapi aku minta maaf bila hari ini tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku harus membereskan semua barang Ino, karena dia akan tinggal dirumahku mulai hari ini."

Ino mendelik ke arah Gaara. "Apa? Tidak cukup apa dengan surat pernikahan itu, hah? Kenapa harus tinggal berdua denganmu?"

Protes Ino tak dihiraukan Gaara.

Sakura mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak berniat mengganggu pasangan pengantin baru, kok. Baiklah selamat tinggal, Ino! Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah. Dan Terima kasih telah menjadikanku saksi pernikahan kalian. Sampai jumpa, Tuan Sabaku." Pamit Sakura sembari berlalu ke arah pinggir jalan untuk mencari taksi.

Ino mendengus kesal ketika melihat Gaara mendahuluinya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Lelaki ini benar-benar tidak ada romantisnya sedikitpun apa? Setidaknya seharusnya ia membiarkan Ino masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Cepat masuk. Atau kau mau kutinggal, istriku?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mengejek lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa geli dengan kata yang ia katakan sendiri.

Ino hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat lelaki itu tertawa.

Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak? Sepertinya kiamat sudah dekat.

.

.

Sasuke's Office, Sabaku Corporation. Tokyo, Japan.

08.00 PM

Sasuke membolak-balikkan berkas yang berada ditangannya. Tak jarang ia memijit keningnya yang terasa pening akibat terlalu banyak berpikir. Ditangannya terpampang dengan jelas data-data buronan nomor satu Sabaku's Intelligent Agency (SIA). Madara Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha adalah penjahat nomor satu yang bahkan sedang dikejar-kejar oleh FBI, CIA, dan SIA. Madara dapat dikatakan sebagai Napoleon kejahatan. Melakukan transaksi senjata illegal, melakukan pembunuhan kepada orang-orang penting bagi Negara atau dunia ini, dan ketua organisasi Akatsuki –organisasi berbahaya didunia-. Dulu, Madara merupakan paman Sasuke. Tetapi kini Madara Uchiha sudah dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha oleh para tetua Uchiha sejak mengetahui bahwa lelaki ini telah membunuh banyak orang. Siapa yang ingin mempunyai saudara pembunuh?

Organisasi milik Madara Uchiha itu tersebar diseluruh dunia dan membuka jaringan dimana-mana. Dan sialnya, mereka tidak pernah terdeteksi. Apapun pekerjaan mereka, transaksi maupun pembunuhan, selalu dikerjakan dengan sangat rapi membuat para intel kebingungan. Mereka juga mempunyai data-data masyarakat didunia ini yang entah bagaimana caranya bobol dari computer Sabaku Corporation dan CIA.

Anggota organisasi tersebut memang ada beberapa yang sudah tertangkap ketika mereka melakukan aksinya. Dan mereka biasanya akan ditahan oleh FBI atau SIA atau CIA di penjara khusus, dan para penangkap akan melakukan interogasi untuk menanyakan keterangan atau menggunakan alat pembaca otak untuk mencari informasi. Namun sebelum interogasi dilakukan, entah bagaimana caranya mereka pasti akan dibunuh oleh suruhan organisasi tersebut. Walaupun sudah menggunakan pengamanan yang ekstra sekalipun, mereka pasti berhasil membunuh anggota mereka itu sendiri demi menutup mulutnya. Dan hal itu membuat para intelligensi kewalahan.

Sasuke tahu, organisasi itu memang menganut system 'Keluar dari organisasi sama dengan MATI'. Jadi, sekali saja masuk kedalam organisasi tersebut, maka tidak ada satupun yang bisa keluar apapun alasannya. Entah karena keinginan sendiri maupun karena tertangkap. Hal itu karena setiap anggota memegang sebuah chip –semacam memory card- yang berisikan data-data organisasi tersebut. Diberikan kepada setiap anggota untuk memudahkan mencari informasi.

Sasuke mengetahui informasi sedetail itu dari salah seorang mantan organisasi yang bernama Deidara. Deidara merupakan satu-satunya anggota organisasi yang tertangkap SIA dan menjalani interogasi langsung. Ia memberitahukan semua hal tentang organisasi tersebut yang ia ingat. Ia mengatakan kalau semua informasi berada di chip yang ia berikan kepada adiknya. Ia meminta kepada adiknya untuk tidak membuka chip tersebut, namun menyimpannya baik-baik karena Deidara yakin ia akan tertangkap sebentar lagi. Adiknya tidak mengetahui sama sekali perihal kakaknya yang merupakan anggota organisasi berbahaya itu.

Setelah interogasi, SIA langsung menggeledah data-data Deidara dari computer perusahaan. Namun ternyata yang tercantum di data tersebut hanyalah data-data yang tidak terlalu penting. Tidak ada data-data tetang masa lalu pria tersebut, menandakan kalau keluarganya telah mengeluarkannya dari silsilah dan menghapus data-data masa lalunya. Ketika salah satu intell menghampiri Deidara untuk bertanya soal adiknya itu, Deidara sudah ditemukan tak bernyawa dukurungannya sendiri. SIA kembali kebobolan.

Kini SIA mengerti mengapa semua tempat tinggal para anggota yang sudah meninggal itu selalu terlihat berantakan atau terbongkar-bongkar ketika mereka sedang survey. Tempat tinggal mereka terbongkar pasti karena organisasi itu datang untuk mencari chip berharga mereka. Sasuke membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila organisasi itu tidak menemukan Chip mereka di tempat tinggal Deidara. Mereka pasti akan panic dan berusaha mencari siapa yang memegang Chip itu, Dan hal itu menandakan adik Deidara dalam bahaya.

SIA berusaha mencari keluarga Gaara, terlebih adiknya. Namun dengan informasi yang kurang, pekerjaan merekapun sia-sia. Lagipula ada kemungkinan adik Deidara sudah meninggal karena dibunuh Akatsuki dan Chip itu sudah berada ditangan mereka.

Sasuke melempar berkas yang berada ditangannya itu ke meja. Kemudian ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan mulai berpikir keras. Tugasnya sekarang adalah mencari tahu pelaku dari kematian atasannya itu, Tuan Sabaku. Dan entah kenapa hati nuraninya sangat yakin kalau Akatsuki dan pamannya itu pelakunya bila melihat kejahatan tertutup yang sangat dirancang rapi. Namun ia belum mendapatkan bukti sama sekali untuk menguatkan dugaannya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa pamannya itu mengincar perusahaan Sabaku. Apa karena perusahaan ini kaya? Atau karena alasan lainnya yang belum terkuak?

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Satu-satunya yang ia takuti dari kasus ini hanyalah pembantaian keluarga Sabaku. Mantan pamannya itu memang selalu membantai abis satu keluarga korbannya. Dan Sasuke tidak mau hal itu terjadi mengingat gadis bermata lavender itu kini merupakan salah satu anggota keluarga Sabaku. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu mati. Membayangkan gadis itu tertusuk duri mawar saja sudah membuatnya takut.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. _Kau harus focus, Sasuke! Jangan pikirkan gadis itu dulu! _Batin Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke gagal. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja terisi penuh oleh Hinata. Semua kejadian kecelakaan orang tua Hinata yang disebabkan olehnya, sampai disaat Hinata memutuskannya semua berputar kembali di benak Sasuke.

Sasuke ingat sekali, saat kecelakaan itu terjadi ia sedang menyetir truk berisi uang itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, sedangkan otaknya malah melayang untuk memikirkan kasus Akatsuki yang kembali terjadi. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa truk yang dibawanya sudah melenceng ke jalur lawan dan mobil keluarga Hinata tepat melaju didepannya.

Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk keegoisannya saat itu. Ia memang sengaja meninggalkan mobil tersebut yang telah jungkir balik karena ia tidak mau melalaikan tugasnya yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dulu ia pernah hampir dipecat karena menembak kepala seorang pelaku kejahatan yang seharusnya ia bawa ke SIA dalam keadaan hidup, jadi ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan di pekerjaannya saat itu agar ancaman pecat untuknya bisa dihapuskan.

Kini ia menyesal setengah mati. Ia lebih memilih untuk dipecat perusahaan ini daripada diputuskan oleh gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Seandainya kekerasan kepalada dan egonya saat itu tidak berfungsi, pasti tidak seperti ini jadinya.

"Sasuke, Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang telah membuyarkan lamunannya. Onyx miliknya menatap tajam lelaki pemilik suara tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Sai."

Sai mengeluarkan senyum palsunya. "Sudah. Berkali-kali, malah. Tapi kau tetap sibuk dengan lamunanmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Apa sebegitu tulinya ia bila sudah memikirkan gadis itu?

"Aku belum menemukan apapun. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku akan lembur disini," Ujar Sasuke sebelum memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa matanya terasa lelah sekali.

Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi dan memutar tubuhnya membiarkan Sasuke kembali melanjutnya pekerjaannya.

"Ah," Sai kembali memutar badannya untuk menghadap Sasuke yang sudah membuka matanya lagi. "Kau tahu? Calon boss kita menikah tadi sore."

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar, seakan tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Entahlah. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ino Yamanaka," ucap Sai dengan sedikit mengengadah ke atas seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke hanya mendecih. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hubungan calon atasannya itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah gadis bermata lavender itu dan kasus Akatsuki. Namun perkataan Sai selanjutnya langsung membuat Sasuke hampir terlonjak kaget.

"Dan kau tahu, Sasuke? Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan anggota organisasi yang meniggal tahun lalu itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Deidara, kan?"

.

.

Higashiyama, Tokyo, Japan.

09.00 PM

Ino hanya dapat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah rumah megah yang kini berada dihadapannya. Rumah iu terlihat sangat besar. Desainnya yang elegan dan warnanya yang mewah namun simple membuat Ino hanya bisa menganga lebar.

"Sejak kapan ada rumah ini disini?"

Gaara hanya menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan santai. "Sudah ada sejak aku berumur 17 tahun. Apa kau tidak melihatnya saat datang melayat kemarin?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Jadi selama ini kau tinggal disini sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Kupikir kita tinggal bersama yang lainnya dirumah sana," ucap Ino sembari menunjuk rumah yang tidak kalah megahnya dengan rumah Gaara yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Rumah yang ia datangi beberapa hari lalu untuk melayat.

"Setiap ulang tahun kami yang ke 17, ayah selalu membangun rumah untuk kami masing-masing. Apa aku belum memberitahukannya kepadamu?"

Ino mengubah ekspresinya menjadi jengkel. Keluarga kaya ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Pesuruhku sudah merapikan barang-barangmu,"ucap Gaara sembari menarik tangan Ino untuk masuk. Ino sedikit tercengang ketika merasakan jemari-jemari Gaara yang menyelusup di sela-selai jarinya. Ada sensasi hangat yang mengalir begitu saja dari kulit pucat Gaara. Sesuatu yang sangat asing… namun menyenangkan.

Ino memaksakan matanya untuk menatap sekeliling, setidaknya untuk menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdegup cepat akibat sentuhan Gaara. Dan matanya sukses membulat ketika melihat funitur di rumah Gaara.

Rumah itu memang terkesan simple, memperlihatkan sifat Gaara yang memang tidak suka hal merepotkan. Namun Ino yakin semua barang yang tertata disana pasti harganya selangit. Dab tidak sedikit barang-barang canggih yang terpasang disana.

Kini mereka sudah sampai didepan sebuah pintu dengan dua daun pintu berwarna coklat elegan. Gaara membukanya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan Ino masuk.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin hamil duluan sebelum kau lulus sekolah, jadi kubuatkan kamar khusus untukmu. Aku sengaja membuat kamar ini sederhana karena kau hanya menempatinya sementara. Setelah kau lulus nanti, kau segera pindah ke kamarku."

Baiklah, Ino tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'sederhana' yang dikatakan Gaara tadi. Kasur king size, Karpet yang lembut dan halus, lemari baju pendeteksi jari, lemari buku berisikan novel-novel terbaru yang lengkap, kamar mandi mewah, itu yang disebutkan 'Sederhana' ole Gaara?

"Kalau itu pintu untuk kamar mandi, yang di seberang sana pintu apa?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tertempel tidak jauh dari kasurnya.

"Akses untuk ke kamarku."

"Kau gila?"

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Jadi kubuat pintu itu agar mudah menghampirimu bila terjadi sesuatu kepadamu."

Ino memijat-mijat keningnya. Lama-lama ia bisa gila bila terus tinggal bersama lelaki mempesona ini.

"Kau tahu kamar ini dua kali lipat besarnya daripada kamar orangtuaku," ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Kalau kau takut tidur sendirian, kau boleh tidur bersamaku."

"Bermimpilah sepuasmu, Tuan Sabaku!"

"Aku serius, Nyonya Sabaku."

.

.

Gaara's House, Higashiyama. Tokyo, Japan.

06.50 AM

Ino menggeliat malas ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang mendadak memenuhi kamarnya. Namun ia tetap tidak berniat sama seklai untuk membangungkan dirinya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah tetap memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei, Ino! Kau mau sekolah atau tidak?" teriak Gaara sembari menarik paksa selimut Ino.

"Sebentar lagi…" perkataan Ino menggantung ketika dengan cepat Ino mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap lelaki yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. "Gaara?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu. Kau pikir apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tapi…" Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia baru saja ingat kalau kini ia tinggal bersama suam- eh maksudnya Gaara.

Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tidur seperti kerbau. Susah sekali dibangunkan. Bell sekolahmu akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi, Ino."

Ino membulatkan matanya. Tanpa babibu ia langsung membangkitkan dirinya dari kasur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ino mandi secepat kilat dan menggenakan seragammnya yang entah kenapa sudah tergantung dengan rapi di gantungan kamar mandi barunya itu. Setelah Ino selesai bersiap-siap, ia langsung keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati Gaara sedang duduk di atas kasurnya yang sudah rapi.

"Kau merapikan kasurku?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Tidak. Kasur ini dapat merapikan diri sendiri secara otomatis." Jawab Gaara enteng.

Ino hanya mendengus kesal dengan segala keotomatisan funitur di rumah ini. Dan bayangkan saja seluruh barang-barang gila dirumah ini, Gaara semua yang menciptakannya. Itu yang dikatakan Gaara semalam.

"Kau sudah hampir telat. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini. Kau tahu hari ini aku akan sibuk dengan segala pelantikan dan pekerjaan baruku. Jadi aku meminta supirku untuk mengantarmu."

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Ino datar. Menyembunyikan matian-matian rasa kecewanya karena tidak bisa diantar Gaara.

Tak lama kemudian Ino mendengar suara aneh yang mendekati rumah mereka. Suara yang sangat berisik itu kini terdegar sangat jelas dari belakang rumah mereka.

Ino segera melangkah dengan lebar menghampiri balkon kamarnya yang memang terhubung ke halaman belakang. Dan ia hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat sebuah helicopter sudah terparkir manis di belakang rumahnya dengan baling-baling yang masih berputar-putar dengan cepatnya.

"Yak, kendaraanmu sudah datang, Ino. Cepatlah pergi. Tenang saja, kau masih bisa sarapan di sana." Ucap Gaara sembari menarik Ino menuju ke bawah.

"Kau pasti bercanda!"  
.

.

1 month later

Konoha High School. Tokyo, Japan

03.15 PM

Ino menghela nafas berat sedangkan tangannya memasukkan semua buku-buku miliknya dengan malas. Bell pulang memang belum berbunyi, tapi Ino sudah sangat malas untuk mencatat apapun yang ditulis oleh Tayuya-sensei. Sebagai gantinya, benaknya sudah melayang untuk memikirkan suaminya itu.

Semenjak menikah dengan lelaki itu, hidup Ino berubah 180 derajat. Semua orang disekolahnya langsung menunduk begitu bertemu dengannya, yah kecuali para sensei yang masih memandangnya sebagai murid biasa. Namun ada beberapa sensei yang berubah ekstra menjadi baik dan ramah terhadapnya.

Semua halaman depan Koran di negaranya memampangkan foto Gaara dan dirinya ketika berada di kantor pemerintahan untuk mendaftar pernikahan. Tidak, bukan hanya Jepang, tapi seluruh Asia, bahkan Eropa juga memberitakan tentang pernikahannya dengan pemilik Sabaku Corporation itu.

Selama sebulan ini setiap Ino berjalan-jalan dengan Sakura, pasti semua toko akan berkata barang yang Ino beli tidak perlu dibayar. Katanya karena semua perusahaan yang berada di Jepang kini dibawahi langsung oleh Sabaku Corp. Dan barang yang Ino beli, hasilnya pada ujungnya masuk kembali kedalam kantung Sabaku Corp. Jadi, sia-sia saja bila Ino memaksa untuk membayarnya.

Ada satu hal yang Ino sesali selama menikah dengan Gaara. Yaitu, kesepian. Yaah, Ino tidak pernah bercakap-cakap lagi dengan Gaara semenjak satu bulan yang lalu. Setiap ia pulang sekolah, Gaara belum tentu pulang. Dan paginya ketika Ino berangkat sekolah, Gaara pasti masih tidur lelap atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Sayangnya, Ino hanya bisa memaklumi pekerjaan Gaara. Ia tidak mau mengganggu Gaara.

"Hei, Nyonya Sabaku." Bisik seseorang di sebelahnya, membuat Ino tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman sebangkunya.

"Apa, Kiba?" tanya Ino sinis.

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau setres menikahi pengusaha kaya itu? Kau setres gara-gara kau tidak bisa melakukan malam pertamamu karena sibuknya suamimu itu. Iya, kan?" Goda Kiba dengan kekehan geli.

Ino hanya menjintak kepalanya, sebal. "Jaga mulutmu, Inuzuka. Otakmu itu selalu mesum!" ujar Ino dengan ketus.

Kiba kembali terkekeh. Menggoda teman sebangkunya ini memang menyenangkan. Setidaknya untuk melepas kantuk yang disebabkan oleh rumus-rumus fisika dari Tayuya-senpai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari pintu kelasnya yang membuat seluruh kegiatan siswa-siswi dikelas terhenti sejenak. Semua mata menatap daun pintu yang mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ino dapat mendengar jelas desisan Kiba ketika melihat sosok dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Sai..."

Ino hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat lelaki itu mulai melangkah menghampiri Tayuya-senpai dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi hormat. Dan entah kenapa semua gadis yang berada di kelas itu langsung histeris. Yah, lelaki itu memang tampan. Tapi menurut Ino, Gaara jauh lebih baik.

"Maaf saya mengganggu kenyamanan belajar anda sekalian. Saya hanya meminta izin untuk menjemput Nyonya sabaku atas perintah dari Tuan Sabaku."

Ino hanya mendecak kesal ketika mendengar perkataan lelaki bernama Sai itu. Gaara… bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputnya di tengah pelajaran setelah selama sebulan ini mereka hampir tidak bertatap muka. Dasar lelaki seenaknya, umpat Ino.

Tayuya-sensei hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kalau pemilik Sabaku Corporation itu sampai memanggil Ino disaat seperti ini, ia pasti dalam keadaan sangat penting. "Silahkan, Ino."

Ino mulai bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya dan menyeret tas selempangnya dengan malas. Setelah ia menunduk hormat kepada salah satu senseinya itu, iapun mengikuti langkah Sai menuju pintu keluar kelas. Dan Ino masih bisa melihat degan jelas tatapan kesal dari Kiba yang masih terus tertuju pada Sai sampai akhirnya ia keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Gaara's Office, Sabaku Corporation. Tokyo, Japan.

04.00 PM

Satu bulan tidak bertemu Gaara membuat Ino seakan sudah tidak menemuinya selama bertahun-tahun. Melihat perubahan Gaara sekarang ini terlihat jauh sekali dengan Gaara yang Ino temui satu bulan yang lalu. Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih berwibawa, lebih bijaksana, dan tetap menyeramkan. Modal penampilan pemimpin yang sangat disenangi sekaligus ditakuti setiap karyawannya, menurut Ino.

Gaara menggenakan setelan resmi yang terlihat sangat pas untuk postur tubuhnya. Tidak. Apapun yang dikenakan lelaki ini memang selalu pas. Namun lingkaran hitam yang berada di sekitar matanya terlihat semakin lebar, menandakan bahwa Gaara jarang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Namun hal itu tidak membuat ketampanan Gaara berkurang.

Ino melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Gaara dengan malas, walau didalam hatinya ia sangat merindukan sosok menawan bin menyebalkan itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku tiba-tiba?"

Gaara hanya meletakan kedua tangannya yang jemarinya sudah bertaut dengan wajah tenang. "Kau tidak merindukan, heh?"

"Jangan harap," Tangkas Ino.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli respon Ino.

"Duduklah," Perintahnya dan langsung diikuti oleh Ino. Ino tak perlu bertanya apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan lelaki itu, karena pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab bahkan sebelum Ino menanyakannya.

"Perkenalkan. Dia adalah salah satu Anggota SIA. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke," Ucap Gaara sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya yang duduk di kursi sebelah Ino. Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk memberi hormat. Dan Ino baru sadar ternyata di ruangan ini ada dua orang selain dirinya dan Gaara. Yang satunya adalah asisten pribadi Gaara, sedangkan yang satu lagi Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Ino. Dan kumohon jawablah sejujur-jujurnya." Pinta Gaara dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat Ino bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ditanyakan Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan sebuah kotak yang Ino yakini sebagai alat perekam suara di meja Gaara yang berada dihadapannya, namun ia meletakkannya sedikit lebih dekat ke arah Ino. Kursi yang ia duduki ia putar agar dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Ino. Melihat itu, Inopun ikut memutar kursinya dan membuat mereka berdua bertatapan langsung. Ino dapat melihat aura mengerikan yang keluar dari lelaki itu. Yah, lagi-lagi walau lebih mengerikan aura Gaara.

Tangan lelaki bertaut, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan membuat tangannya bertumpu di kedua kakinya.

"Kau mempunyai saudara?"

Ino menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Ia memang mempunyai saudara lelaki. Tapi…

"Dulu." Jawab Ino akhirnya.

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'dulu'?" tanyanya kembali dengan wajah serius. Mata onyxnya menatap Ino tajam seakan siap membolongi retina Ino bila Ino berani berbohong.

Ino menarik nafas dengan susah payah sebelum menjawabnya. "Dulu sebelum ia dicoret dari buku keluarga."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak seperti merenung. Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Ino dengan tajam. "Bisa kau sebutkan namanya, umurnya, tempat tinggalnya, apapun itu."

Ino mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah keringat dingin. Membicarakan biodata soal kakaknya itu merupakan hal yang tabu bagi keluarganya. Namun bila melihat tatapan tajam Gaara yang memaksa Ino untuk menjawab, membuat Ino semakin takut.

"Namanya Deidara. Ia lahir di Osaka tanggal 11 september. Umurnya 22 Tahun. Dulu ia tinggal di apartment sekitar Edogawa. Tetapi sejak tahun lalu ia mendadak menghilang."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Ia selalu menolak untuk memberitahukannya. Aku selalu memintanya untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya dan kembali ke keluarga, tetapi ia menolak. Padahal karena pekerjaannya itu ia dikeluarkan."

Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu matanya kembali menatap Ino tajam. "Apa dia pernah memberikan sesuatu kepadamu? Semacam chip, mungkin?"

"Sebenarnya kakakku itu kenapa, sih? Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?" Tanya Ino balik. Entah kenapa ia merasa gerah dengan pertanyaan Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Ino. Jawab saja." Perintah Gaara tajam.

"Ya, ada." Jawab Ino akhirnya. Lebih baik ia menjawab pertanyaan daripada bertengkar dengan Gaara.

Wajah Sasuke langsung terlihat bersemangat. Tidak. Bukan hanya Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasoripun terlihat bahagia.

"Dimana chip itu? Apa kau menyimpannya?"

Ino sedikit merengut. "Tentu saja! Itu merupakan barang kenang-kenangan dari Dei-nii ketika pertemuan terakhir kami. Memang kenapa, hah?" jawab Ino ketus.

"Apa kau pernah melihat isinya?" tanya sasuke hati-hati.

"Ya," ujar Ino sinis, membuat ketiga pria diruangan itu membelakkan mata. "Aku telah melihat isinya. Ada masalah?"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya ketika melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi. "Apa isinya?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, didalam sana ada beberapa data aneh yang tidak aku mengerti. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak membukanya lagi dan menyimpannya."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak jawaban Ino. Gaara mengangguk kecil ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"Bisa kau berikan chip itu pada kami?"

"Bisa saja," jawab Ino. "Tapi sebelumnya kau harus menjelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan kakakku? Dan apa maksud isi chip itu?"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. "Dengarkan baik-baik, Nyonya Sabaku. Dan saya harap anda tidak membeberkan informasi ini ke siapapun."

Ino mengangguk mantap. Ia sudah cukup penasaran dengan apa maksud dari rentetat pertanyaan aneh Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menjelaskan dari Madara dan organisasinya, apa yang dikerjakannya sampai kakak Deidara yang masuk kedalam organisasi itu. Sasuke juga menjelaskan perihal chip itu dan bagaimana pentingnya chip yang kini bersama Ino.

Ino hanya menganga lebar ketika mendengar kakaknya sudah meninggal di penjara SIA karena dibunuh oleh penyusup dari Akatsuki.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan, Ino? Jadi Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat berikan chip itu kepada kami. Kalau mereka tahu kau telah melihat isinya, nyawamu bisa terancam, Ino."

Ino hanya diam terpaku. Kakinya terasa bergetar dan tangannya mati rasa. Ia bukannya takut karena mendengar nyawanya terancam. Ia hanya merasa terpukul dengan kematian kakaknya. Ia ingat, dulu walaupun kakaknya sudah dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga ia tetap rajin mengunjungi kakaknya dua minggu sekali karena dia memang merindukan kakaknya.

Gaara menatap Ino yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak membawa Ino kepelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya.

"Sasori, bawa Ino ke Cafe dilantai satu." Perintah Gaara dan langsung ditanggapi Sasori. Sasori mengajak Ino untuk pergi dari ruangan itu dan mengajaknya ke cafe.

"Sasuke," panggil Gaara setelah Ino dan Sasori keluar dari ruangannya. "Kuharap kau bisa membongkar kasus Akatsuki secepatnya. Bilang saja kalau kau membutuh sesuatu, yang penting Madara Uchiha cepat tertangkap."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Hn. Kau juga, Gaara. Setidaknya kau harus berhati-hati karena aku yakin kau juga diincar olehnya. Dan kurasa kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan pada istrimu."

Gaara memejamkan matanya. "Ya. Ino akan kulindungi walaupun tubuhku sudah dibolongi peluru berkali-kali. Bagi yang mengincar nyawanya, berdoa saja. Nyawanya akan habis ditanganku."

.

.

Hardrock Cafe, Ginza. Tokyo, Japan.

07.00 PM

Sakura menyesap sodanya perlahan, tak berniat untuk menghabisinya dengan cepat. Pertama, karena soda ini rasanya enak. Kedua, karena soda ini mahalnya selangit. Ia tak mau menguras uang jajannya hanya karena ketagihan soda yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya ini.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Hari ini dia janjian dengan Ino untuk bertemu disini. Sakura yakin Ino pasti lupa kalau cafe tempat mereka janjian ini harga snack atau minumannya selangit. Yah, maklum saja Ino lupa. Akhir-akhir ini apapun yang Ino beli pasti tidak perlu dibayar. Ino benar. Keluar Sabaku memang gila. Bahkan cafe hardrock yang berada di seluruh dunia ini sudah berada di tangan Sabaku Corp hanya dalam waktu sebulan. Suami Ino memang hebat.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kita itu jodoh."

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Matanya sukses membulat ketika melihat sosok disebelahnya itu.

"Naruto?"

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Kau ingat namaku."

Tentu saja bodoh, batin Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto menunjuk panggung kecil yang berada di cafe itu dengan dagunya. "Nanti aku mau perform disana."

Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Benarkah? Kau bisa main musik?"

"Aku belum bilang ya, kalau aku mengambil jurusan musik di Konoha University?" Tanya Naruto balik di tanggapi gelengan kecil dari Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengeluarkan senyuman hangat yang membuat jantung Sakura kembali bergemuruh. "Aku akan bermain piano nanti. Biasanya mereka memang memanggilku bila tema musik mereka hari itu Ballad atau jazz," Jelas Naruto.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. Namun didalam hatinya ia merasakan kekaguman yang sangat kepada Naruto. Entah kenapa sosok Naruto terlihat sangat sempurna dimata Sakura walaupun tampang bodoh lelaki iut suka keluar tiba-tiba. Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia bahkan baru bertemu dua kali dengannya, tapi kenapa ia merasa sudah mengenalnya sejak lama? Seakan mereka sudah bertemu di dunia lain dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Sakura menatap lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan lirikan kecil. Naruto memakai Jas berwarna hitam dan jeans dengan warna senada. Sedangkan dibalik jasnya terlihat T-shirt berwarna orange polos dan kacamata hitam yang tergantung di leher bajunya. Sepatu kets berwarna putih menyelimuti kakinya, membuat penampilan lelaki itu terlihat semakin sempurna.

"Baiklah aku ke depan dulu. Sudah waktunya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sembari berdiri. "Jangan pergi, ya." Lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah beranjak pergi menjauhinya ke arah sisi panggung. Sakura terus menatap lelaki tersebut, entah matanya kini tidak bekerja dengan baik karena yang bisa dilihat oleh irisnya itu hanyalah Naruto. Semua gerakan lelaki itu terekam di otak Sakura seakan otaknya memang hanya dapat terisi oleh Naruto.

Kini Naruto sudah menaiki panggung kecil itu bersama dua orang lainnya. Yang satu memegang Bass, dan yang satunya lagi bermain drum. Alih-alih menghampiri piano, Naruto malah menghampiri tempat mic berada.

"Para tamu dan pelanggan yang kami hormati, selamat malam semuanya. Hari ini kami akan mementaskan sebuah lagu. Dan lagu ini saya nyanyikan khusus untuk gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di bar sana," Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk kea rah Sakura yang hanya menganga saking kagetnya. Dan semua orang yang berada di dalam cafe itu langsung menolehkan pandangannya kea rah Sakura. Ada beberapa gadis yang menatap Sakura dengan iri. Yah, sepertinya Naruto cukup popular disini.

Naruto mulai melangkah menuju piano berwarna putih itu. Terlihat dengan jelas ia cukup gugup ketika melihat dia berkali-kali menarik nafasnya. Naruto mendekati mic yang tergantung di piano ke arahnya lalu memencet beberapa tuts yang terdengar sangat serasi dan mengangguk kecil kea rah pemain drum.

Musik mulai mengalun, sedangkan Sakura masih diam terpaku melihat Naruto dari sana. Apa yang akan dinyanyikan lelaki itu?

_Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderfull  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

Sakura menganga ketika mendengar lirik yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Ini lagunya Stevie Wonder. Dan ini merupakan satu-satunya lagu jazz yang Sakura suka sejak lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh artis korea di konsernya.

Sakura mulai menggerakan kepalanya mengikuti tempo music itu. Irisnya tak pernah lepas dari Naruto asyik dengan permainan musiknya sendiri. Oh, jangan bilang ia sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepada lelaki ini? Yang benar saja.

_Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

Sakura hanya bisa menganga ketika Naruto menghentikan permainan pianonya dan mengeluarkan harmonica dari saku jasnya. Ia kenakan kacamata hitam miliknya yang sebelumnya tergantung di bajunya dengan cepat. Setelah kacamatanya berhasil mendarat dihidungnya, iapun meniupkan Harmonikanya dengan nada yang sama dengan lirik lagu tersebut. Terdengar jeritan dari gadis-gadis yang duduk didepan. Lelaki ini, apa tidak bisa membuatnya tidak terpana sekali saja?

_Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love_

Setelah menyanyikan bait terakhir, Naruto kembali meniupkan harmonikanya. Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku saking kagumnya dengan multitallent yang dimiliki Naruto.

Semua bertepuk tangan sampai berdiri ketika Naruto dan bandnya selesai menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul "Isn't She Lovely" itu. Sakurapun ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku terlambat." Ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisi Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, "Kau tidak datang sekalipun tidak apa-apa."

Naruto mengambil mic yang berada didepannya kemudian berjalan menuju depan panggung. Iris Sapphirenya tak terlihat akibat kacamata hitam yang masih berteger di hidungnya.

"Sakura, kita memang baru dua kali bertemu. Tetapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dari awal," ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura terbeku ditempatnya. Telapak tangan Sakura terasa basah akibat keringatnya sendiri, sedangkan dirinya sendiri menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

TBC

Great! Aku balik dengan chapter dua yang cepet banget selesainya dengan 25 halaman-_-. Yaah, namanya juga otak lagi kinclong, jadi lanjut aja.

Hmm pertama aku pengen bilang, semua pairing dicerita ini ada yang gak keluar setiap chapternya. Sengaja sih, biar pas chapter terakhir semuanya keluar dengan ending masing-masing. Kan gak semua pairing yang kisahnya panjang. Ada yang cuma bentaran doang. Jadi maaf bila kalian kesal karena SasuHina gak ada atau KibaHana atau yang lainnya. Tapi tenang aja, GaaIno pasti ada!

Kedua… aku yakin kalian pasti agak bosen dengan semua bacotan soal Madara. Aku sengaja gak ngubah soal Madara itu karena memang penting banget buat chapter-chapter kedepannya. Jadi Gomen yaah bila ngebosenin.

Ketiga… lagu "Isn't She Lovely" keren banget. Aku nyaranin kalian buat dengerin, biar bisa nge feel bagaimana cara Naruto bernyanyi. Tapi aku menyarankan kalian ngeliat versi Kyuhyun Super Junior, soalnya posisi Naruto nyanyi tuh persis kayak kyuhyun nyanyi. Kalian cari di youtube "SS4 Kyuhyun Solo Isn't She Lovely". Nyaranin doang sih^^ kalau gak mau juga gapapa :D

Aku berterima kasih banget sama para author dan silent reader yang ternyata telah membaca cerita "I'm Your Bodyguard" yang belum kelar ampe sekarang. Tapi aku juga minta maaf karena mungkin sepertinya aku akan focus ke cerita ini. Bukan berarti aku gak akan nyelesain I'm Your Bodyguard. Aku bahkan udah nyiptain chapter 4nya walau masih setengah. Cuma karena takut ide yang berada di otak ini ilang, jadi aku mutusin buat ngelanjut cerita ini.

Aku juga berterima kasih kepada_** Moku-Chan, Azura-Sama, Nara Kazuki, Princess nathania Swan, el Cierto, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, xoxoxo **_yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview chapter 1.

Dan untuk El Cierto, makasih banget sarannya, senpai^^ aku ampe terbang sendiri pas tau senpai membaca ceritaku yang ini dan IYB. Aku juga minta maaf soal typo yang masih tersebar dimana-mana. Maklum aku gak pernah meriksa lagi setelah selesai dibuat. Terlalu takut untuk membayangkan kalau cerita yang aku buat ngebosenin._. Aku udah ikutin saran senpai yang soal quote itu. Dan kayaknya di chapter 2 ini masih banyak yang salah. Tapi aku akan berusaha di chapter tiga gak akan ada yang salah sama sekali^^ Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnyaa

Yaak. Mungkin cukup segini dulu note dari aku. Note yang kepanjangan._. Tunggu chapter 3 yaaa

Review please!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto mengambil mic yang berada didepannya kemudian berjalan menuju depan panggung. Iris Sapphirenya tak terlihat akibat kacamata hitam yang masih berteger di hidungnya.

"Sakura, kita memang baru dua kali bertemu. Tetapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dari awal," ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura terbeku ditempatnya. Telapak tangan Sakura terasa basah akibat keringatnya sendiri, sedangkan dirinya sendiri menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Pairing : GaaIno Slight: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaTema, KibaHana

Rating : T

Warning: OOC! Abal, Typo(s), MissTypo, Semi-M And the other

You're Mine, Ino. Always Mine.

Chapter 3

.

.

Ino's Room, Gaara's House. Higashiyama, Tokyo, Japan.

12.00 PM

Ino menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sedangkan matanya tetap terpaku dengan sebuah novel yang ia baca. Hari ini hari sabtu dan sekolahnya libur. Karena tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa, jadi setelah mandi tadi, dia langsung menjelajahi lemari novel yang berteger di pojok kamarnya. Selama ini ia tak sempat sama sekali untuk membaca seluruh novel terbaru itu.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Sakura bila mengingat biasanya friendenemy-nya itu gila belanja dan senang menyiksa Ino dengan berkeliling di mall besar dan toko-toko baju seharian. Ino memang benci menjelajahi mall hanya untuk berbelanja hal-hal tidak penting, tapi itu lebih baik daripada berada dirumah mewah dan keterlaluan besar seperti ini sendirian saja. Namun kini Sakura pasti sibuk dengan pacar barunya yang bahkan Ino lupa namanya. Lelaki berambut pirang yang baru saja ditemui sahabatnya itu 2 kali.

Gila memang kalau mengingat mereka baru saja bertemu dua kali. Tapi yah, namanya juga cinta. Lagipula masih sarap-an dirinya dibanding Sakura. Baru bertemu dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu kurang dari seminggu, dan mereka langsung menikah.

"Ino."

Suara berat itu begitu saja memenuhi gendang telinga Ino, membuat Ino dengan cepat membangunkan dirinya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk kamarnya dengan horror.

"Gaara!" jerit Ino kaget. Tentu saja, pasalnya sedari tadi kamar ini sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki dingin itu sudah nongol di ambang pintunya.

Gaara memakai setelan kerjanya dengan jas hitam pekat dan celana bahan dengan warna senada, serta kemeja putih dengan garis-garis kecil horizontal berwarna merah marun dan dasi berwarna putih. Ino mengedipkan matanya. Bagus, lelaki ini lagi-lagi membuatnya terpana.

Gaara hanya menatap Ino dengan datar. "Ikut aku."

Ino menatap Gaara sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Tunggu dulu. Bukannya kau seharusnya ada di kantor sekarang?"

Gaara menajamkan tatapannya membuat Ino bergidik ngeri. "Ikut aku sekarang, bawel," perintah Gaara lagi, kini penekanan.

Ino menatap Gaara sebal ketika mendengar kata 'bawel' di akhir kalimat Gaara. Ingin sekali ia mencekik lelaki menyebalkan itu. Hanya saja, Ino masih sayang nyawa. Ino belum mau mati hanya karena kepalanya bolong saking ditatap Gaara dengan tajamnya.

Ino bergegas bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju lemari scene jari tersebut dan mengambil pakaian yang keluar setelah ia meletakkan jarinya di layar. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian di dalam sana. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak berganti baju didepan Gaara, sekalipun lelaki itu suaminya di mata Negara.

"Kita mau kemana, sih?" Tanya Ino ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya datar dan memutar balikkan tubuhnya, pergi dari kamar Ino.

Ino mendengus kesal. Tindakan seenaknya Gaara sudah kumat lagi. Dengan cepat, Ino langsung memakai sepatunya yang berjejer di lemari sepatu didekat pintu masuk kamarnya. Setelah ia seleasi memakai kets-nya, Ino langsung melangkah lebar untuk mengejar Gaara yang sudah berada dipintu keluar rumah mereka.

"Kita mau kemana sih, sebenarnya?" tanya Ino lagi. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada didalam Ferrari Enzo Gaara yang sudah melaju entah kemana. Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino sama sekali. Matanya tetap lurus ke arah depannya.

"Gaara!" seru Ino jengkel, membuat Gaara akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke arah depan.

"Kalau aku tidak memberitahunya, kau mau apa, hm?" balas Gaara akhirnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino sama sekali.

Ino menyilangkan tangannya didada. "Aku akan meloncat keluar dari sini," ucap Ino ketus.

"Coba saja," balas Gaara lagi dengan nada datar, tapi Ino tahu kalau lelaki sial ini sedang mengejeknya.

Ino menatap keluar jendela. Ia rasa dia tidak akan berani melompat keluar dari mobil mewah ini. Gaara sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan 176 km/ jam. Dan Ino yakin, kalau ia nekat meloncat dari mobil ini, pasti ia akan berakhir dengan tubuh terpotong-potong dan usus meleber kemana-mana. Ino bergidik. Ia tidak mau mati konyol seperti itu.

"Kita sudah mau sampai, lebih baik kau loncat disana saja," ucap Gaara lagi, kini dengan inotasi yang ketara sekali sedang menggoda Ino, membuat Ino semakin kesal.

Ino kembali menatap keluar jendela, berusaha menerka-nerka dimana mereka berada sekarang, dan mereka sedang menuju kemana. Di luar mobil yang terlihat hanyalah toko-toko kecil berderet dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoarnya. Rasanya Ino tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya.

Perlahan, mobil Gaara mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan rendah sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung yang lumayan besar dengan dua lantai. Desain gedung tersebut serupa kastil di tengah kota dengan warna putih kusam yang elegan. Di gedung itu terpasang kaca yang sangat besar yang dapat memperlihatkan apa saja yang berada didalamnya.

Ino terpaku sejenak ketika ia keluar dari mobil Gaara. Matanya sedikit memincing ke arah busana yang dipamerkan dibalik kaca tersebut. Busana cantik dan mewah itu berwarna putih dan memiliki panjang yang dilebihkan dibagian bawahnya.

"Gaara," panggil Ino dengan berat ketika melihat Gaara sudah mendahuluinya menuju pintu masuk gedung tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku ke butik ini? Ini butik khusus Gaun pernikahan kan?" tanya Ino dengan penuh selidik.

Gaara melonggarkan dasinya tanpa menatap Ino sama sekali. "Apa aku belum bilang kalau pernikahan agama kita diadakan 2 hari lagi?"

Ino tidak berhasil menutup mulutnya. "Ap– kita? Nikah? Didepan altar? 2 hari lagi?" Ino terdiam sejenak."HAAAAH?!"

Gaara melepas jasnya dan menggantungkannya di lengan kanan. "Kelihatannya kau lupa kuberitahu," ucap Gaara enteng dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke gedung itu.

Dengan cekatan, Ino langsung menahan Gaara yang sudah menggapai pintu masuk gedung itu. "Bukankah dulu kau bilang kau akan melaksanakan pemberkatan bila aku sudah bersedia?"

Gaara hanya menatap Ino dengan santai, tak ada sedikitpun terlihat diwajahnya rasa bersalah karena melanggar ucapannya sendiri. "Ini hanya usaha untuk melindungimu. Jadi, kuharap kau mengerti. Kalau kita tidak cepat menikah dengan sah, maka aku tidak bisa full melindungimu dari Madara," ucap Gaara sekedarnya.

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Madara tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemberkatan kita Gaara," ucap Ino jengkel. Menurutnya alasan Gaara benar-benar tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Gaara mulai menatap Ino tak sabaran. "Memangnya kau tak mau menikah sah denganku, hm?"

Ino mendengus kesal. Bukannya dia tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki ini. Ia sangat mencintai lelaki dihadapannya ini, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu apakah lelaki ini benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Memikirkan bahwa lelaki ini menikahinya hanya karena perjodohan laknat orang tua mereka membuat Ino takut. Ia tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak mencintainya. Jadi setidaknya ia ingin lelaki ini mencintainya dahulu, baru ia siap mengikat janjinya didepan altar.

"Undangan sudah disebarkan kemarin. Kau mau melakukan apa lagi?" Gaara kembali berbicara, dan hanya dibalas tatapan Ino yang tak terbaca oleh Gaara.

Ino menghela nafas berat. Mau apa lagi? Apapun yang dilakukan Gaara, yang diminta Gaara atau apapun itu pada ujungnya Ino pasti menurutinya. Termasuk pemberkatan gila ini. Ia memang tidak dapat lepas dari Gaara.

Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin menyesal menikah dengan Gaara. Toh lelaki ini sangat baik kepadanya, perhatian, kaya, memiliki setengah bumi ini bahkan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kesampingkan sifat egois, sombong, suka seenaknya dan menyebalkan yang mengidap di dalam diri lelaki ini. Ia rasa pasti ia bahagia dengannya. Ino hanya bisa berharap suatu saat Gaara akan benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Ino kembali menghela nafas berat. "Sudahlah," ucapnya, menyerah.

Dengan senyum –atau seringaian?- penuh kemenangan, Gaara akhirnya masuk ke dalam butik mewah tersebut diikuti Ino dari belakang. Ino menganga lebar ketika ia memasuki gedung tersebut.

Tidak kalah dengan kesan gedung kastil ini dari luar, didalam gedung ini semuanya serba elegan dan mewah. Dindingnya berwarna coklat muda, dan gaun-gaun pernikahan itu tergantung di lemari panjang berwarba coklat kayu dengan lampu yang terpasang dibaliknya, membuat lemari itu terkesan bersinar.

Disana ada beberapa pintu yang Ino yakini sebagai ruangan pekerja yang berada disana. Di salah satu pintu ada yang bertuliskan Photo Studio. Ino tidak dapat berpikir bila ada seseorang yang menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk menyewa gaun pernikahan yang indah itu dan memakainya sekali untuk difoto.

"G-gaara-nii! K-kau sudah datang!"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu datang. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok gadis mungil dengan iris bening dan surai Indigo yang Ino kenali sebagai adik angkat Gaara. Sabaku Hinata. Gadis yang selama sebulan ini selalu berbaik hati membantu Ino bila Ino kesulitan mengerjakan prnya. Hinata memang bertubuh mungil, tetapi umurnya lebih tua dari Ino. Ia sudah berumur 20 tahun. Sama seperti Gaara, hanya beda bulannya saja. Dan satu hal yang membuat Ino heran. Hinata tidak pernah mau ia panggil menggunakan 'nee-chan' atau apapun itu.

"Hn. Tolong bantu Ino memilih gaunnya!" perintah Gaara dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum kecil Hinata. Ino meringis didalam hatinya. Apa Gaara tidak bisa berbicara lembut kepada adiknya sendiri?

"Hm, Hinata… err.. butik ini milikmu?" tanya Ino, setelah mereka berdua melangkah mencari gaun pernikahan yang cocok, menjauh dari Gaara yang menunggu di kursi di depan kamar pas.

Hinata mengangguk dengan antusias. "Y-ya! T-tou-san –Sabaku- memberikanku modal untuk membuka butik ini setahun y-yang lalu. T-tou-san ingin aku mengembangkan bakatku yang suka merancang baju pernikahan," ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang lebar.

Ino tidak pernah menyangka kakak iparnya ini ternyata bisa merancang baju pengantin. Apalagi, sejauh ini gaun yang ia lihat terlihat sangat indah sekaligus mewah. Yah, Ino memang tidak terlalu suka memakai gaun heboh nan berat karena renda-renda atau parasit lainnya yang tertempel di gaun-gaun putih yang berjejer dihadapannya itu. Tapi Ino menyukai semua design-nya. Semuanya terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya.

"Ehm… S-sebenarnya gaun bikinanku ada dilantai atas. Y-yang dilantai ini semuanya buatan muridku. K-kau mau m-melihatnya?"

Ino kembali tak berhasil menutup mulutnya. Design buatan muridnya saja membuat Ino tercengang. Bagaimana dengan buatan Hinata? Mungkin ia akan pingsan melihatnya.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya dengan baik?" tanya Ino dengan jengkel seraya terus berputar didepan Gaara. "Gaun ini bagus, Gaara. Kalau kau tetap berkata tak cocok, berarti matamu yang salah," ucap Ino lagi dengan sinis.

Gaara kembali menggeleng pelan. "Ganti."

Ino membelakkan matanya. "Gaara!"

"Ganti," ulang Gaara enteng lalu kembali menyesap sodanya yang diberikan Hinata tadi.

"Ta-tapi, ini sudah yang ke lima belas, Gaara!" teriak Ino semakin kesal. Namun Gaara hanya menatap Ino lekat, membuat Ino mau tidak mau merasakan panas diwajahnya akibat tatapan Gaara.

"Bisakah kau mencari gaun yang lebih sederhana, Hinata? Tanpa renda atau apalah itu namanya. Aku tahu gaun terbaikmu ada yang seperti itu," ucap Gaara kepada Hinata tanpa mengalihkan sedetikpun tatapannya dari Ino yang mulai kesal –atau malu?- karena ia terus menatapnya. "Kurasa istriku yang bawel nan cantik itu tidak betah memakai gaun yang berat," lanjut Gaara ditambah seringaiannya.

Ino hanya mendegus kesal karena Gaara mulai menggodanya. Dan sialnya ia termakan godaan Gaara. Buktinya, sekarang Ino sudah masuk kembali ke dalam kamar pas dan menarik gordennya dengan kasar, lalu menatap wajahnya di cermin yang sudah merah seperti apel busuk dengan jantung yang terus berdegup cepat.

Baiklah, Ino tidak pernah bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia sangat menyukai tatapan Gaara. Entah kenapa setiap lelaki itu menatapnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman sekaligus tidak nyaman disaat bersamaan karena sulit bernafas karena tatapan Gaara. Namun ia merasa ia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa tatapan itu. Ia merasa tatapan itu hanya miliknya.

Ino melihat tangan Hinata yang menyelip masuk kedalam kamar pasnya itu seraya memegang salah satu gaun yang harus ia coba lagi. Inopun langsung mengganti gaun yang ia pakai dengan gaun yang baru saja ia terima dari Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino ketus sembari kembali berputar didepan Gaara.

Gaara terdiam ketika melihat Ino memutar tubuhnya untuk memamerkan gaun yang kini dikenakan Ino. Gaun itu memang tidak sepenuhnya polos. Masih ada manik-manik yang menghias dibawah gaun tersebut dan bunga kecil dibagian pinggang dengan bahannya yang sutra, terkesan simple namun mewah. Gaun yang sangat Indah

Namun bukan gaun itu yang membuat Gaara terpaku, melainkan Ino. Gadis itu memang sangat cantik mengenakan 15 gaun pengantin tadi. Namun entah kenapa yang ini terasa berbeda di mata Gaara. Ino terlihat menawan seratus kali lipat dari yang biasanya. Dan Gaara sangat bersyukur karena ia merupakan lelaki pertama yang melihat Ino dibalut gaun pengantin.

"Kau cantik," ucap Gaara begitu saja, membuat Ino yang sedari tadi berputar dengan malas, langsung menatap Gaara bingung.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Gaara mendeham sejenak dan melirik Hinata yang tersenyum. Mungkin adik angkatnya ini mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Ku bilang, aku ambil yang ini."

.

.

Ino hanya menatap etalase yang memamerkan beratus perhiasan berkilau itu dengan malas. Tak ada minatnya sama sekali. Bukannya karena semua cincin disana tidak ada yang bagus, tapi karena ini toko perhiasan yang ke tiga belas yang telah mereka berdua datangi dan Ino sudah terlalu letih untuk melihat cincin-cincin bersinar yang menyakitkan matanya. Tidak jauh dari tempat Ino berdiri, Gaara, sang pelaku yang membuat mereka berdua terpaksa berkeliling Mall, hanya menatap perhiasan tersebut dengan datar. Entah tertarik atau tidak sama sekali.

Ino merasakan communicatornya bergetar dari saku celananya. Inopun langsung mengambil communicator itu dari saku dan menatap display-nya yang menampilkan tanda panggilan masuk dengan nama Sakura dibawahnya.

"Inooo! Kaa-san baru saja memberikan surat undanganmu yang datang kemarin! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan melakukan pemberkatan?! Aku kaget sekali, kau tahu?!"

Ino menjauhkan Communicatornya dari telinga akibat suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menggelegar dari speaker Communiatornya.

Ino sedikit melirik ke arah Gaara yang tak menatapnya sama sekali. "Si panda itu yang melakukan. Aku bahkan belum melihat undangan pernikahanku sendiri," ucap Ino dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Aku jadi pengiringmu, boleh, kan? Kumohoooon," pinta Sakura dari seberang sana.

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya. Namun ketika matanya terhenti, irisnya menangkap sepasang cincin berwarna perak dengan permata kecil ditengahnya. Cincin yang sangat indah dan yang Ino yakini pasti harganya lebih mahal dari uang sekolahnya selama ini. Tapi bukankah suaminya mempunyai setengah dunia ini? Pasti harga cincin itu hanya seperti recehan tak berharga di dompetnya.

"Kau bilang Gaara saja. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengurus hal seperti itu," ucap Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin tersebut. Sepertinya ia sudah terhipnotis dengan cincin tersebut. Cincin yang simple namun sangat indah. Ino berangan, apakah jarinya akan cocok dengan cincin itu?

"Baiklah! Oh ya, kau sudah membeli gaun pengantinmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sud–"

"Aku ambil yang ini," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk cincin yang sedari tadi Ino perhatikan, seakan dapat membaca pikiran Ino.

Tanpa sadar Ino menurunkan Communicatornya dari daun telinga dan mematikan telepon Sakura.

Gaara hanya mendelik ke arah Ino. Ia menundukkan dirinya sampai bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Ino. Ia majukan dirinya dan membuat nafasnya menggelitiki leher Ino.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, langsung bilang padaku. Jangan hanya diam sembari menatap benda itu dengan tatapan kagum yang berlebihan. Aku akan membelikan itu semua untukmu, Nyonya bawel."

.

.

Inuzuka's House. Tokyo, Japan.

04.00 PM

Kiba membuka sebuah undangan pernikahan yang menuliskan salah satu nama teman sekelasnya. Sebenarnya, undangan itu sudah sampai kemarin malam, namun Kiba terlalu lelah dan malas untuk membuka undangan tersebut, dan ia baru mempunyai kesempatan itu sekarang.

Undangan itu sangat sederhana. Cover dan kertas undangan tersebut berwarna coklat elegan. Ada pita kecil ditengahnya untuk membuka undangan tersebut. Dan hanya itu poin lebih dari undangan ini. Yang lain, polos. Diundangan tersebut hanya menuliskan hal yang penting saja, seperti salam pembuka, nama mempelai, tempat pemberkatan, tempat resepsi, jam diadakan acara-acara tersebut, lalu nama-nama keluarga mereka. Selesai. Tidak ada satupun foto calon mempelai itu terpampang di undangan ini. Simple, bahkan terlalu simple. Benar-benar menggambarkan sifat pemilik Sabaku Corp itu.

Kiba menghela nafas lalu memutar-mutarkan undangan itu ditangannya. Sebagai teman sekelas –bahkan sebangku-, ia yakin ia pasti diundang kepernikahan Ino. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana mewahnya acara pernikahan temannya itu. Dan yang pastinya makanan disana pasti enak-enak. Banyak makanan impor dari luar. Kiba ingin sekali melahap semua makanan yang disana nanti, bahkan ia berpikir untuk membungkus makanan-makanan mahal disana untuk Akamaru.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya enggan datang ke sana. Sabaku. Ya, suami Ino yang merupakan pemilik langsung Sabaku Corp itu pasti akan meliburkan perusahaannya. Dan itu berarti semua karyawan disana akan diundang. Ada kemungkinan lelaki berkulit pucat sialan itu ada disana. Sedangkan Kiba pasti akan mengajak Hanabi untuk pergi kesana. Kiba tidak mau ia jauh-jauh ke tempat resepsi tersebut hanya untuk melihat Sai dan Hanabi berdansa disana.

"Undangan apa itu?"

Kiba terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Hanabi sudah berada disisinya dengan kepala yang tepat berada di sebelah telinganya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Bodoh!" ucap Kiba sedikit jengkel.

Hanabi hanya mengedikkan bahunya, menghiraukan umpatan Kiba.

"Teman sekelasku menikah," ujar Kiba.

Hanabi mengerutkan keningnya. "Temanmu? Menikah? Emangnya temanmu itu umur berapa?"

"18 tahun."

"Wow," komentar Hanabi dengan nada heran yang sangat ketara. Ia sedikit bingung. 18 tahun, langsung menikah?

"Kau ikut, kan? Soalnya aku benar-benar ingin datang ke acara pernikahannya. Dan aku tidak mau sendiri," ucap Kiba dengan nada agak ragu.

"Tentu saja," balas Hanabi dengan cepat sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju meja makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kiba duduk.

"Dan.. ehm, berjanjilah, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku disana," ucap Kiba lagi seraya menatap Hanabi lekat.

Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Siapa tahu kau meninggalkanku disana, berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekelasmu yang lain."

"Tidak!" sangkal Kiba dengan cepat dan gelengan kuat. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disana."

Hanabi kembali mengeritkan keningnya, melihat tanggapan Kiba yang menurutnya agak berlebihan. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

"Ehm, oke. Lalu dimana tempat resepsinya? Aku yakin kau tidak akan tertarik untuk datang ke pemberkatannya," Tanya Hanabi tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba. Sibuk membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam mereka.

"Tentu saja, aku lebih tertarik pada makanan," jawab Kiba polos sambil membuka kembali undangan pernikahan Ino, berniat untuk melihat tempat resepsi diadakan. "Resepsinya di…"

Kiba menghentikan kalimatnya ketika matanya menemukan tulisan resepsi. Memang sebelumnya ia tidak terlalu membaca undangannya dengan teliti sehingga ia tidak tahu sama sekali dimana resepsi pernikahan Ino diadakan. Namun ketika kini ia melihatnya, yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah Keluarga Sabaku gila. Sangat gila.

.

.

Living Room, Temari's House. Higashiyama, Tokyo.

07.00 PM

"APA?! SEGITIGA BERMUDA?!"

Teriakan kaget Ino membahana di ruangan keluarga Temari itu. Tangannya masih memegang undangan pernikahannya dengan gemetar. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Temari yang hanya tersenyum manis seakan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Tepat disebelahnya, Gaara duduk disisinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh seperti Ino, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikannya.

Temari tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kaget? Keluarga kami punya pulau pribadi kok, disana. Yah, walau sebenarnya kita sendiri belum pernah kesana."

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak! Ini benar-benar gila! Yang benar saja! Masa kita harus ke segitiga Bermuda untuk resepsi?"

Temari menyandarkan dirinya ke bangku ruang keluarga rumahnya dan sedikit bergerak untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bersandar. Matanya tetap menata Ino dengan tersenyum sumigrah. "Habis mau dimana lagi? Sudah tidak ada tempat ekstrim didunia ini selain Bermuda."

"Kau mau semua undangan kami mati tertelan laut sebelum sampai di sana?" kini Gaara ikut angkat bicara. Didalam hatinya, ia benar-benar menyesal telah membiarkan kakak perempuannya mengurusi semua perihal tentang pernikahannya.

Temari kembali tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan terjadi, Gaara. Pokoknya kalian tinggal terima jadinya," Ucap Temari. "Lagipula, sekali saja aku memutuskan, kalian tidak boleh melawannya sama sekali," Lanjut Temari kini ditambah dengan kedipan sebelah matanya yang terkesan sangat licik di mata Ino maupun Gaara.

Gaara akhirnya menghela nafas berat. "Mau apa lagi. Semua sudah diatur. Mungkin untuk lain kali aku tidak akan pernah meminta bantuanmu lagi," ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh Ino. "Ayo kita kembali."

"Tapi Gaara, aku sudah mengatur tempat dimana kalian akan _Honey Moon_," ucap Temari disertai seringaiannya, membuat langkah Gaara dan Ino langsung terhenti.

Ino menatap Temari dengan tatapan menyelidik disertai tak yakin disaat bersamaan. "Dimana?"

"Di Mesir."

Ino dan Gaara langsung melongo. "APA?!"

Temari mengeluarkan ceringan yang membuat Gaara dan Ino semakin mencurigainya.

"Kurasa disana tempat yang cocok untuk kalian. Pasti kalian langsung melakukan'nya' di detik pertama kalian sampai di hotel. Aku ingin sekali punya keponakan, kau tahu."

Tidak sampai sedetik Temari selesai berbicara, dua bantal dari sofa tamu melayang menuju kepala Temari dan mengenai dahinya telak.

"Dasar Mesum!"

.

.

1 day later

Sasuke's office, Sabaku's Corp Building. Tokyo, Japan.

11.00 AM

Sasuke menautkan jari-jari tangannya yang sedang bertumpu di meja kerjanya. Matanya tak lepas dari laptop biru tua miliknya yang masih menayangkan isi chip Akatsuki yang ia dapatkan dari Gaara beberapa hari lalu.

Sasuke mendecih kesal ketika di layar tersebut kembali keluar program yang menghalanginya untuk membuka daftar misi-misi dari Akatsuki serta data-data anggota Akatsuki. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kalau membuka file di chip ini akan sulit. Namun ia tidak akan menyangka Akatsuki akan sedemikian rupa merancang Chip sehingga menyusahkannya sekarang.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di sandaran kursi miliknya setelah hampir 2 jam ia duduk tegap karena terlalu konsen mengutak-atik laptopnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah undangan yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas mejanya. Undangan yang telah terlantarkan disana selama dua hari.

Tanpa Sasuke membukanya, ia sudah tahu kalau undangan itu merupakan undangan pernikahan dari atasan sekaligus kakak angkat dari mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke memijit keningnya, frustasi. Bagus, kini ia kembali memikirkan gadis itu.

Pikiran Sasuke mulai melayang. Pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan besok, dan itu artinya ia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu besok setelah selama lebih dari sebulan ia tidak melihat batang hidung gadis itu lagi. Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana penampilan gadis itu besok. Dan yang Sasuke ketahui dengan jelas hanyalah satu. Pasti gadis itu akan berhasil membuatnya terpesona lagi dan jatuh cinta kepadanya lagi.

Sebenarnya selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah absen untuk mengikuti kegiatan gadis itu. Walaupun hanya lewat berita yang beredar atau ter-publish di internet dan GPS dari communicatornya, tetapi itu cukup untuknya. Yah, walau sebenarnya Sasuke mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung menegakkan kepalanya karena kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Gaara sudah membuka pintu ruangannya dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun dengan lihai, Sasuke menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Gaara tidak mungkin masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu sekalipun gedung ini miliknya, dan Sasuke tahu itu. Jadi, alasan Sasuke tidak mendengar ketukan pintu Gaara tadi pasti karena ia kembali melamuni Hinata lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar menyita kegiatan seluruh tubuhnya bila sudah memikirkannya.

"Belum ada perkembangan," jawab Sasuke singkat akhirnya. Ia mengatakan hal yang jujur, karena chip itu memang belum ada perkembangannya sama sekali.

Gaara masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu. Lelaki yang terlihat sangat berwibawa dan dingin disaat bersamaan itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang tak empuk sama sekali yang terletak agak jauh dari meja Sasuke.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba tanpa menyembunyikan nada khawatir di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Gaara, namun ia tidak menyangkal perkiraan Gaara. Ia juga merasakannya. Sesuatu hal mengerikan yang bisa merengut nyawa gadis surai indigo itu kapan saja. Dan sialnya, ia tidak tahu apa itu.

.

.

Suna Street, Torriya. Tokyo, Japan.

08.00 PM

Sakura melangkah kakinya menuju sebuah klub yang jaraknya bisa dikatakan lumayan jauh dari kediamannya. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil, sedangkan tangannya sibuk menatap GPS yang berada di communicatornya, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan communicator untuk mencapai tempat lelaki yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu berada.

Kaki Sakura terhenti ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan sebuah club yang terlihat sangat dewasa bagi Sakura. Maklum, ia baru kelas 3 SMA dan belum ujian kelulusan. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya.

Sakura menatap club tersebut lalu beralih lagi ke GPSnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak salah tempat. Namun setelah beberapa kali ia memastikan, kini ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah tempat. Dengan jantung berdegup cepat, ia mulai melangkah masuk menuju club yang terlihat berganti-ganti lampu dengan music yang berputar keras itu.

Sakura terus memasuki gedung itu dengan wajah ragu dan sedikit takut. Ada beberapa lelaki dengan bau wine di mulutnya yang menggerling genit ke arahnya. Tidak sedikit gadis-gadis yang ia lihat disana memakai pakaian yang cukup terbuka untuk malam dingin seperti ini.

Sakura menghiraukan segala ke anehan di sekelilingnya dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mencari Naruto. Matanya sibuk menjelajah setiap inchi gedung tersebut. Sialnya, matanya tidak mendapatkan Naruto karena lampu-lampu yang selalu berganti warna ini mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu datang. Dan Emeraldnya langsung menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang mengepalkan salah satu tangannya dan melakukan toast kepada lelaki yang diperkirakan Sakura sebagai teman Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau? Sudah lama sekali tidak kesini."

"Yah, banyak urusan, haha. Sebenarnya sih, karena tidak ada duit. Ayah belum nyetor, Hahaha."

Sakura tersenyum sumigrah lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto berada. Namun tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa gadis yang langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan bergelayutan manja di lengan kekarnya.

"Kyaa, Naruto! Aku kangen, nih!" jerit seorang gadis dengan nada genitnya yang membuat Sakura langsung mual.

"Naruto, abis ini kencan, yuk!" ajak seorang gadis lagi dengan girang tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

Sakura merasakan darahnya mendidih ketika melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya mencium dahi gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir begitu saja bersamaan dengan darah Sakura dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

"Lain kali aja, ya…" balas Naruto kepada gadis tersebut sembari tersenyum hangat kepada gadis yang berteriak senang karena dicium Naruto.

Sakura merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar. Tadinya ia berniat untuk mengajak Naruto pergi bersama ke pernikahan Ino. Tapi kini niat itu sudah ia tendang jauh-jauh. Melihat wajah lelaki itu malah membuat perutnya tergoda untuk membuang seluruh makan siangnya tadi lewat mulut.

Naruto terlihat menolehkan pandangannya kearah temannya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. "Sebenarnya aku kesini un…"

"Hai, cewek. Boleh kenalan?"

Sakura tak menghiraukan sama sekali perkataan seorang lelaki yang mengajak berkenalan dengan mulut berbau rokok itu. Yang ia lakukan saat itu juga adalah memutar tubuhnya menghadap lelaki yang menggodanya, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke arah lelaki tak berdosa itu.

BUAGH!

Semua kegiatan disana langsung terhenti dan meleparkan seluruh tatapan mereka ke arah Sakura. Sakura membiarkan korbannya merosot ke lantai, pingsan oleh tinjuannya. Matanya menatap dengan tajam Naruto yang ikut menatapnya. Terlihat dari iris Naruto, bahwa ia cukup terkejut oleh kehadiran Sakura disini.

"Sa-sakura…" panggilnya lirih dan perlahan melepaskan semua tangan yang bergelayutan di lengannya.

Sakura mendengus, menahan mati-matian air mata yang sudah siap turun dari iris hijaunya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, namun ia tetap berusaha terlihat tegar didepan Naruto.

"Kau…" geram Sakura, menyembunyikan suaranya yang sudah bergetar akibat kecewa. "Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi! Atau kau–" Sakura memincingkan matanya lalu menunjuk lelaki yang pingsan akibat pukulannya. "–berakhir sepertinya!"

.

.

Ino's Room, Gaara's House. Higashiyama, Tokyo, Japan.

09.00 PM

"Hei, Ayolah, Ino-chan. Kau harus memakai high heels besok. Jadi kau harus latihan!"

Ino mendengus kesal, matanya yang sedari tadi menyelusuri kalimat-kalimat di buku novelnya, kini beralih ke arah Temari yang masih setia berdiri di sisi kasurnya sembari menatap Ino dengan deathglare.

"Temari-nee, aku pernah memakai high heels, jadi tidak perlu latihan lagi!" balas Ino sebal. Kakak iparnya yang satu ini memang kadang-kadang –sering, lebih tepatnya– membuatnya jengkel. Dan kakaknya ini senang sekali menggoda dan mengerjai dirinya. Ah, bukan hanya itu, tetapi ia senang memaksa dan merusak kenyamanan Ino.

"Berapa cm yang pernah kau pakai?"

"12 cm," sahut Ino malas.

"Ino! Besok kau harus memakai 17 cm, tahu! Cepat berdiri!" teriak Temari. Dan kini gadis berkuncir empat itu tidak segan-segan menarik Ino dari kasur dengan paksa dan membuat Ino langsung berdiri tanpa mempersiapkan kakinya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Seketika, Ino langsug terhuyung dan akhirnya terjatuh ke di atas karpet kamarnya yang lembut itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan tahu," dengus Temari sembari menarik Ino lagi untuk bangkit berdiri dari lantai.

"Hei! Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu!"

Temari hanya mendecak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sok bijak. Setelah itu, Temari langsung menyodorkan satu kotak sepatu ke arah Ino seakan meminta gadis itu untuk memakainya.

Ino mengambil kotak itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Ketika ia sudah membuka tutup kotak tersebut, matanya langsung melongo ketika melihat sepatu berbahan kaca dengan hak setinggi 17 cm berada didalam kotak tersebut. Sepatu itu terlihat berkilau karena terkena sinar. Ino menatap Temari tak percaya.

"Ini kan, sepatu kaca! Bagaimana mungkin ada di dunia ini?" tanya Ino syok. Karena setahunya sepatu kaca tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini dan hanya Cinderella yang bisa memakainya.

"Apa sih, yang tidak bisa Sabaku Corp buat?"

Ino mengutuk dirinya. Yeah, dia lupa kalau Sabaku bisa membuat semuanya.

"Sudah cepat pakai!" perintah Temari akhirnya dengan tidak sabar ketika melihat Ino hanya menatap sepatu itu tanpa memakainya sama sekali.

Dengan malas, Ino mulai mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu kaca itu dengan hati-hati, takut merusaknya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Communicatornya. Ino dapat mendengar, bukan hanya Communicatornya yang berbunyi, tapi punya Temaripun ikut berbunyi, menandakan ada sms yang masuk.

Secara bersamaan, Ino dan Temari mengambil Communicator mereka masing-masing dan membuka inbox yang masuk.

_Today is Hinata's turn. Are you ready? _

_Akatsuki._

Ino menatap horror Temari yang hanya mendecak kesal. "Siapa sih, ini? Salah sambung kali, ya?" ucap Temari seraya memasukkan communicatornya lagi ke saku celananya.

"Temari-nee, jangan bilang kau mendapatkan sms ini juga?" tanya Ino dengan ragu sembari menyerahkan communicator miliknya yang masih menampilkan sms mencurigakan itu. Temari mengangguk kecil ketika ia membaca isi inbox itu.

"Ya. Apa maksudnya, sih? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali. Kenapa Hinata? Siapa Akatsuki? Dan kenapa kau juga mendapatkannya?" cerocos Temari sewot, menghiraukan Ino yang sedang berpikir keras didepannya.

Ino berusaha mengingat-ingat. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana? Dan kapan?

Ino membulatkan matanya ketika ia mulai mengingat. Akatsuki, organisasi kakaknya! Organisasi yang Gaara bilang sangat berbahaya!

Dengan cepat, ia langsung berlari keluar kamarnya sembari menarik Temari untuk ikut bersamanya. Ia hiraukan teriakan jengkel Temari karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba ini. Ino langsung mengeluarkan mobil Maybach 62 miliknya yang beberapa hari lalu dibelikan Gaara untuknya, dan memaksa Temari untuk masuk. Ia nyalakan GPS mobilnya untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata, lalu langsung menancap gas untuk keluar dari kediaman Sabaku dengan kecepatan 160 km/jam.

"Kau kenapa sih, Ino?" Seru Temari jengkel seraya memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau mati karena mobil Ino yang dibawa ngebut diatas rata-rata itu.

"Hinata dalam bahaya!" Balas Ino sembari menaikkan gigi mobilnya sampai 5. Ia tak segan-segan menginjak gas lebih dalam atau menyerobot lampu lalu lintas.

"Apa mak–" perkataan Temari terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Communcatornya berbunyi lagi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari Kaa-san. Segera, Temari mengangkatnya.

"Apa? Kaa-san dan Kankurou juga mendapatkan e-mail itu?" Ucap Temari terkejut ketika ia sudah mengangkat telepon dari ibunya itu. Dengan takut-takut ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang sibuk menempelkan earphone wireless dan menekan nomor Gaara.

Ino menghiraukan Temari yang masih sibuk meredakan kekagetannya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha menghubungi Gaara. Itu pemikiran pertama yang datang ke dalam otaknya sedetik setelah ia sampai di dalam mobil tadi.

Nada tunggu masih terus terdengar dari earphone Ino. Ino mendecak kesal, kenapa Gaara lama sekali mengangkatnya?

.

.

Gaara kembali menginjak gas Ferrari Enzonya lebih dalam, berusaha menjalankan kotak besi ini secepat yang ia bisa. Matanya memang memandang ke arah depan, namun benaknya melayang ke e-mail yang ia dapat beberapa menit lalu ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

E-mail dari akatsuki itu benar-benar menghantamnya dengan beribu pertanyaan. Bagaimana mungkin organisasi itu dapat mengetahui nomornya? Dan kenapa mereka mengincar Hinata? Bukankah Hinata tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Akatsuki? Bukankah yang melihat isi chip itu Ino, bukan Hinata?

Gaara melirik GPSnya yang telah ia atur untuk menunjukkan jalan ke tempat Hinata berada. Sebelumnya ia sudah menghubungi Sasuke untuk memberitahukan soal e-mail laknat tadi. Ia yakin, Sasuke pasti bisa menyelamatkan Hinata lebih cepat dari dirinya.

Communicator Gaara bergetar di atas dashboardnya. Segera, Gaara merampas earphone wireless yang berada di dashboardnya juga, lalu meletaknya di daun telinga.

"Gaara! Hinata dalam bahaya!" teriakan Ino langsung memenuhi gendang telinganya tepat setelah ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Gaara mengeritkan keningnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari depan. "Kau juga menerima e-mail itu?!"

"Eh? Kau juga?" tanya Ino heran namun terkesan terburu-buru.

Satu pertanyaan kembali menghantui benak Gaara. Apa maksudnya Akatsuki mengirim sms itu ke Ino–

"Temari-nee, Kankurou-nii dan Kaa-san juga mendapatkan sms itu," ucap Ino lagi, kini dengan nada panik yang sangat ketara.

–dan seluruh keluarganya sekaligus?

Gaara dapat mendengar suara deru mesin mobil dibalik suara Ino yang terdengar panik itu. Oh ayolah, jangan bilang istrinya kini berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Hinata berada?

"Kembali ke rumah sekarang, Ino."

Terdengar suara terkejut dari seberang. "Yang benar saja! Bagaimana kalau Hina–"

"Biarkan aku dan Sasuke yang mengurusnya," potong Gaara cepat. "Kau harus kembali kerumah sekarang!" perintah Gaara.

Gaara tidak mungkin membiarkan istrinya yang ia cintai setengah mati itu mendatangi tempat Hinata. Disana pasti akan menjadi tempat berbahaya. Dan ia tidak ingin Ino tergores sedikit saja luka hanya karena berusaha melindungi Hinata. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Gaara merinding.

"Tapi Gaara, Hinata nan–"

"Kembali!" Perintah Gaara tajam disertai teriakan, memotong kembali kalimat Ino.

"Kembalilah pulang, Ino. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau terlibat bahaya," ucapan Gaara kini berganti dengan lirihan kecil, membuat Ino dari seberang sana langsung tertegun dan menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Ino, membuat jantung Gaara berdegup cepat. Gadis ini memang selalu berhasil membuatnya sulit mengolah oksigen walau hanya mendengar deru nafasnya saja.

"Pulanglah dengan selamat, Gaara."

.

.

Hinata's Beautiqu. Tokyo, Japan.

10.00 PM

Setelah memastikan sudah tidak ada orang lagi didalam, Hinata mulai mengunci pintu butiknya dan melangkah menuju mobil Everest yang terparkir manis di parkiran khusus untuknya. Sesampai di dalam mobil, Hinata mulai men-stater mobil dan menjalankannya menuju kediaman Sabaku di Higashiyama.

Hinata mengucek matanya. Hari ini ia letih sekali. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja hari ini banyak sekali custoumer yang datang untuk memesan, membeli atau menyewa baju-baju pengantin yang ada di butiknya. Saking ramainya, semua karyawan harus melayani beberapa orang sekaligus dan membuat Hinata akhirnya ikut turun tangan untuk membantu karyawannya.

Hinata ingat, tadi siang ia sudah diminta Temari, kakak angkatnya, untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini karena besok mereka harus menghadiri acara pemberkatan Gaara dan Ino pagi-pagi sekali. Apalagi ia harus membantu Ino memakaikan gaun dan menata rambutnya.

Hinata mulai melayangkan pikirannya. Apakah besok Sasuke akan datang? Benaknya. Sudah lebih dari sebulan ia tidak melihat sosok lelaki itu. Dan Hinata tidak pernah bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya sangat merindukan Sasuke. Hinata tahu, seberapa besar kesalahan Sasuke kepadanya tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya menghapus cinta yang terus mengalir untuk lelaki itu.

DOR! DOR!

Seketika mobil Hinata oleng. Dengan panik Hinata langsung membanting setir ke arah kiri dan menginjak rem dengan cepat. Kepalanya hampir saja menghantam setir dengan keras apabila kantung udara tidak segera keluar.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sejenak ketika merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba saja pening akibat menghantam kantung udara tersebut. Setelah ia sudah mendapatkan focus penglihatannya, dengan perlahan Hinatapun membuka pintu mobilnya untuk mencari penyebab mobilnya tiba-tiba oleng.

Hinata menatap kedua ban bagian depan mobilnya dengan helaan nafas. Pantas saja tadi mobilnya oleng, kedua ban itu sudah terkoyak dan membuat tekanan udara di dalam ban langsung turun drastis, sehingga mobilnya tadi kesulitan berjalan.

Dahi Hinata mulai berkerut. Kenapa roda mobilnya ini bisa kempes? Ah, lebih tepatnya kenapa rodanya bisa pecah?

"MERUNDUK!"

Teriakan seseorang itu membuat Hinata reflek langsung merundukkan tubuhnya sampai hampir mencium aspal. Entah siapa yang berteriak, tapi Hinata merasa ia harus mempercayai suara itu.

DOR!

Hinata merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Suara itu, jangan bilang itu bunyi letusan pistol? Tapi siapa yang menembakkan pistol?

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil Koenisegg CXX berhenti mendadak tepat didepannya, menutupi tubuh mungil Hinata diantara mobil Eveseret miliknya dan body mobil tersebut. Hinata merasakan jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali memberontak didalam rongga dadanya. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa mobil ini, apa lagi pemiliknya.

"Masuk!" Perintah suara lelaki yang sangat Hinata kenali. Hinata merasakan bimbang didalam hatinya. Apakah ia harus masuk atau apa?

DOR! PRANG!

Hinata dapat merasakan kaca-kaca kecil dari jendela mobilnya yang pecah itu mengenai kulitnya. Dengan cepat, Hinata lamgsung membuka pintu mobil lelaki itu dan melemparkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia tidak perlu memikir dua kali apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak.

"Menunduklah, Hinata!" perintah suara itu lagi sembari memencet tombol yang berada di dalam mobil itu untuk menutup atap mobilnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hinata langsung menundukkan tubuhnya sampai menempel ke kakinya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat. Setelah mereka tidak pernah bertemu lebih dari sebulan, kenapa akhirnya mereka dipertemukan dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini?

DOR!

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar, namun kini lebih dekat. Ia rasa lelaki bersurai biru dongker inilah yang telah melepaskan timah panas itu.

"Brengsek!" umpatan Sasuke yang terdengar di telinga Hinata itu membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan tubuh yang masih meringkuk. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, Sasuke terus memencet sebuah tombol yang ia yakini sebagai tombol atap mobil Koenisegg yang terbuka ini. Dan sepertinya atap itu macet tiba-tiba.

DOR!

Kini tembakan itu mengenai pundak Sasuke telak dan membuat darahnya sedikit memuncrat ke arah Hinata. Sasuke mengigit bibirnya berusaha menahan sakit yang langsung menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya setelah peluru menghantam dan menggores bahunya.

Hinata tahu, kini Sasuke sudah mulai kesulitan untuk menyetir karena bahunya yang cedera. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat tidak berniat untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Ia malah menaikkan kecepatan mobil sport ini sampai mencapai 180 km/jam. Untung saja jalanan ini memang jarang sekali dilalui kendaraan beroda serta orang-orang berjalan bila sudah diatas jam 9 malam.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat sebuah mobil Porsche Carrera hitam yang sudah berada di sisi mobil Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang disamai dengan kecepatan mobil Sasuke. Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang duduk dibangku kemudi sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Kakuzu?" bisik Hinata lirih ketika melihat sosok itu. Kakuzu merupakan assitennya selama ini untuk merancang pakaian. Kakuzu mempunyai kemampuan untuk men-design gaun-gaun pernikahan walaupun ia bergender lelaki.

Dan yang membuat Hinata bingung, kenapa lelaki ini berusaha membunuhnya?

Hinata merasakan Sasuke kembali menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya melebihi 180 km/jam, berusaha meninggalkan mobil tersebut dibelakang. Namun hal itu sia-sia saja, karena Porsche itu menyamakan kecepatannya dengan mobil Sasuke.

Terdengar suara mobil yang meraung tepat di sebelah Hinata duduk. Hinata menautkan jari-jarinya dan melipat tangannya, berdoa. Ia berharap semoga mobil yang berada tepat di sebelahnya ini bukanlah mobil yang bersekongkol dengan Kakuzu. Ia benar-benar masih ingin menghadiri pernikahan kakak angkatnya besok. Dan yang terpenting, ia takut mati.

"Sasuke! Mundur!"

Teriakan itu terdengar dari mobil yang berada di sisi Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Suara Gaara.

Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja mobil Sasuke berhenti, dan tangan kekar Sasuke merengkuhnya agar tidak menghantam dashboard mobil. Seketika, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan jantungnya mencelos saking sesaknya.

DOR!

Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat seringaian puas yang terukir di bibir Sasuke. Wajahnya langsung ia palingkan ke arah suara tembakan tadi berasal. Dan Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas mobil Porsche itu oleng dan akhirnya tertabrak pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan. Sedangkan mobil Ferrari Gaara sudah berhenti dengan mulus tidak jauh dari mobil Sasuke berhenti.

Hinata rasa saat Sasuke tadi menghentikan mobil secara tiba-tiba, Gaara langsung menembak Kakuzu yang merasa kaget dengan kecepatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti itu dengan pistolnya.

Suara ringisan Sasuke yang memasuki gendang telinga Hinata membuat Hinata spontan menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Darah yang keluar tak henti dari bahunya membuat kaki Hinata melemas. Luka itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Lelaki itu masih bisa mengkhawatirnya dirinya disaat ia sendiri terluka?

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan mengundang helaan nafas lega dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau kembali bersama Gaara," ucap Sasuke dengan suara kecil dan nafas yang terputus-putus seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya, Ferrari Gaara yang sudah mundur untuk menghampiri mobilnya.

Hinata mengangguk kecil dan akhirnya keluar dari mobil Sasuke, menuju mobil Gaara yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan lelaki itu bila melihat lukanya yang bisa menghabiskan darah lelaki itu. Apalagi luka itu karena Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Hinata dengan bibir bergetar, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya untuk lelaki itu.

"… Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Ino's Room, Gaara's House. Higashiyama, Tokyo, Japan.

12.00 AM

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Tidak sampai beberapa detik, ia kembali berdiri dan mondar-mandir sebelum akhirnya kembali menghempaskan dirinya diatas ranjangnya lagi dan kembali berdiri untuk mondar-mandir.

Dengan lirikan kecil, Ino melihat jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan Gaara belum juga kembali. Ino menggerutu, kenapa Gaara tidak memberikan kabar? Setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir setengah mati seperti ini.

Ino menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya sebelum akhinrya ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan aristrokat seperti Gaara?! Toh Gaara pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Inopun akhirnya meleparkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan memaksa dirinya untuk memejamkan matanya. Sialnya, setiap ia memejamkan matanya, yang terbayang di kegelapan matanya itu adalah sosok Gaara.

"Sialan kau, Gaara! Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku khawatir seperti ini!" Jerit Ino frustasi seraya mengusap-usapkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku memang lelaki sialan, Nyonya Sabaku."

Ino langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara Gaara yang menggema didalam kamarnya.

"Kau selalu mengagetkanku, Sial!" Ketus Ino sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi lega dan senang luar biasa karena Gaara sudah kembali yang sulit sekali ia sembunyikan.

"Aku sudah disini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Nyonya," ucap Gaara enteng sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu di kamar Ino yang merupakan akses untuk ke kamarnya juga.

Ino hanya membalas ucapan Gaara dengan dengusan, tak berniat menjadi korban godaan lelaki itu.

"Ah, Ino. Berapa bulan lagi kau akan ujian?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tidak berkata apa-apa sampai akhirnya Ino menatap Gaara jengkel.

"Dua bulan lagi! Emang kenapa?!"

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu membuka pintu didepannya. Sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri, ia kembali menatap Ino yang masih terlihat jengkel yang Gaara tahu hanya pura-pura.

"Tidurlah, Ino. Aku tidak mau mempelai wanita bangun kesiangan di hari pernikahannya," ucap Gaara dan dibalas dengusan Ino.

"Ah, satu lagi," ucapan Gaara membuat Ino yang tadinya berniat menutupi dirinya dengan selimut akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut dan menatap Gaara degan terpaku.

"Senang akhirnya berhasil menjadikanmu istri sahku, Ino. Selamat Malam."

.

.

Yamanaka's House. Tokyo, Japan.

07.00 AM

"Ya ampun, Ino! Jadi tadi jam 1 malam kamu kesini? Apa kata suamimu kalau tidak menemukanmu di kamar, Ino?" omel Ibunya habis-habisan ketika melihat Ino sedang tiduran di sofa keluarganya sambil memakan sereal koko crunch langsung dari bungkusnya.

"Aku sudah menulis pesan supaya dia tidak mencariku. Mempelai kan tidak boleh bertemu sebelum maju ke depan altar," ucap Ino enteng sambil kembali memasukkan sereal itu dengan rakus.

Ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal dari anak gadisnya ini. Anak ini memang senang sekali mencari alasan tidak masuk akal yang bisa membuat orang tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Sudahlah, cepat mandi, Ino. Hari ini pernikahanmu, tahu!" ucap Ibunya lagi sambil memukulkan bantal dari sofa itu ke kaki Ino, membuat Ino meringis karena pukulan ibunya yang cukup keras itu.

"Ih, Kaa-san! Masih 3 jam lagi!" seru Ino jengkel.

"Tapi kamu harus di make-up! Cepat mandi, Ino!"

"Itu bisa dilakukan satu jam sebelum acara, kan?"

"Ino, pengantin itu kalau dandan bisa berjam-jam! Pokoknya kau harus mandi sekarang!" teriakan ibunya kembali terdengar.

"Atau kau memilih agar Kaa-san menelepon Gaara dan menyuruhnya kesini untuk memandikan istri bawelnya ini?" lanjut Ibu Ino dengan ancaman yang membuat Ino hampir saja memuntahkan sereal yang berada di mulutnya.

"Kaa-san! Itu menggelikan!"

Ibunya mulai berkacak pinggang dihadapan Ino. "Makanya! Mandi!"

.

.

Dress' Room, Church. Tokyo, Japan.

09.00 AM

"Ini laporan dari Sasuke. Kakuzu merupakan anggota akatsuki yang diberikan tugas untuk membunuh Hinata. Maka Kakuzu melatih dirinya untuk menjadi perancang gaun dan mendekati Hinata dengan mudah."

Gaara terdiam sejenak sembari merenung. "Kenapa ia mengincar Hinata? Hinata tidak ada urusan dengan hal ini sama sekali, kan?" Tanya Gaara kembali.

Sai menutup berkas yang sedari tadi ia bacakan untuk Gaara. "Menurut Sasuke, sepertinya Akatsuki memang mengincar seluruh keluarga Sabaku."

Gaara mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kalau ia juga diincar. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau semua keluarganya diincar. Sebenarnya apa sih, maunya organisasi sial itu?

Dan lagipula, apa maksudnya Akatsuki mengirimi pesan ke semua keluarganya? Apa Akatsuki meremehkannya?

"Hmm, Gaara… Aku mengerti kau sedang mengurusi kasus kemarin dan organisasi tidak jelas itu. Tapi apa kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan dulu segala pekerjaan mu itu, heh? Hari ini pemberkatanmu, tahu!" ucap Temari yang duduk di sebelah Gaara dengan wajah masamnya. Merasa kesal dengan sikap adiknya yang suka workaholic bila sudah berurusan dengan organisasi apalah itu namanya.

Sai yang merasa mata Temari sudah memincing ke arahnya seakan memerintahkan dirinya untuk menyingkir dari sana akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk hormat kepada Gaara. "Maaf, Gaara. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke dalam gereja," pamit Sai sebelum ia menunduk hormat ke arah Temari juga.

"Ah, Sasuke meminta maaf sebelumnya karena tidak bisa datang ke acara pemberkataanmu. Ia hanya bisa datang ke resepsi. Dia masih harus mengurusi beberapa hal dulu," ucap Sai lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Gaara menghela nafas berat setelah Sai sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, ia hempaskan dirinya kuat-kuat ke sandaran kursi lalu melonggarkan dasi berwarna putih yang sedari tadi mencekik lehernya. Setelah itu ia mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yak! Kau sudah didandani susah payah, Gaara! Jangan dihancurkan begitu saja!" omel Temari sambil berkacak pinggang di depan adiknya yang menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

Gaara tidak mengubris omelan Temari. Entah kenapa dibenaknya ia mulai ketakutan. Ya, takut mati. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa takut dengan yang namanya kematian. Hanya saja, ketika gadis itu hadir didalam kehidupannya, ia mulai ketakutan. Ia takut suatu saat ia akan pergi dari dunia ini dan pada akhirnya ia tidak akan melihat gadisnya lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Dimana Ino? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya bersamamu," tanya Temari. Ia baru ingat kalau ia tidak melihat Ino sama sekali dari tadi pagi saat ia sampai di gereja.

Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Ia hanya mengeluarkan kertas yang tadi pagi Ino tinggalkan di kasurnya dari jas putih yang ia kenakan lalu memberikannya kepada Temari yang masih mengerutkan kening, heran.

_Maaf, Gaara, aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku tanpa ijin. Aku hanya mengikuti aturan yang pernah kudengar dari seseorang. Sepasang mempelai yang ingin menikah tidak boleh bertemu bahkan satu rumah di malam terakhir lajang mereka. Jadi jangan mencariku. _

_Ino_

Temari mendengus kesal ketika selesai membaca pesan singkat Ino. "Dasar bocah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar peraturan itu seumur hidupku."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia sendiri juga tidak pernah mendengar aturan aneh itu. Ia rasa hal itu hanya karang-karangan Ino saja. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan dengan hal itu. Yang ia takutkan hanyalah Ino berubah pikiran dan kabur darinya.

.

.

Gaara menatap pintu masuk itu dengan perasaan yang didera gelisah. Matanya tak henti untuk berkedip, sedangkan kakinya terasa bergetar hebat. Hal-hal negative terus menghantui benaknya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Ino belum siap menjadi istrinya? Mungkin kalau di mata Negara Ino masih menerimanya, tapi bagaimana kalau Ino belum ingin menjadi istri sahnya didepan agama? Bagaimana kalau Ino takut dan akhirnya kabur dan tidak muncul dari pintu tersebut? Bagaimana kalau ia gagal membuat Ino jatuh cinta kepadanya? Ia kan tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana perasaan Ino sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapannya untuk selama-lamanya? Semua itu benar-benar membuat Gaara terasa di tikam oleh pisau berkali-kali dan membuatnya nyaris mati.

Gaara menghela nafas selega-leganya ketika dua daun pintu itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan menampilkan sosok anggun Ino yang digandeng oleh Inoichi, sahabat mendiang ayahnya, dan Nona Haruno, sahabat Ino, yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Ino untuk memegangi buket bunga Ino.

Tidak ada usaha Gaara untuk menyebunyikan ekspresi kagumnya. Gaara membiarkan Jadenya terkunci untuk terus menatap Ino. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun putih rancangan Hinata. Riasan make-up Ino tidak terlalu tebal, namun Ino tetap terlihat bersinar. Rambut panjang blonde lurus miliknya sedikit di curly dibagian bawah, membuatnya terkesan anggun. Poninya disingkirkan di belakang telinganya, benar-benar memperlihatkan setiap lekukan wajahnya yang selalu membuat Gaara terpukau.

Ino dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Gaara yang berdiri diatas altar. Ekspresi kagum Gaara membuat wajah Ino terasa panas. Ia jadi ingat saat di ruang ganti tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela wajahnya di poles benda-benda kimia seperti itu. Hanya saja, karena mempelai lelakinya adalah seorang lelaki yang ia cintai, ia tak segan untuk mencoret-coret wajahnya dengan benda menyebalkan itu.

Ino mencengkram tangan ayahnya ketika ia mulai menyadari semua tatapan dari para tamu yang menusuk dirinya. Ia memang tidak pernah suka ditatapi seperti itu, tatapan Kagum maupun terpesona, semuanya tetap terasa menyiksa untuk Ino.

Ino memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap Gaara yang masih terang-terangan menatap dirinya dengan terpesona. Lelaki yang menjadi suaminya di mata Negara selama hampir dua bulan itu terlihat sangat memukai. Jas putih, kemeja, celana putih, corsage putih, dan sepatu putih itu membalut tubuh Gaara dengan sempurna dan menambah ketampanan lelaki itu.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja benak Ino terpenuhi dengan hal-hal negatif yang seharusnya ia tendang jauh-jauh sebelum memasuki ruangan ini. Ia benar-benar takut. Bagaimana kalau ternyata suatu saat ia gagal membuat Gaara jatuh cinta padanya? Bagaimana kalau akhirnya Gaara menyesal dengan pernikahan mereka dan akhirnya menceraikannya? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya ia akan kehilangan sosok yang benar-benar ia sayangi itu? Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa tercekik dan hampir mati ditempat.

Yamanaka Inoichi menyerahkan tangan Ino yang sebelumnya ia genggam ke arah tangan Gaara yang terjulur untuk menyambut jari lentik Ino. Didalam hatinya, Inoichi merasa senang akhirnya ia bisa menuntaskan tugasnya sebagai ayah Ino. Menyerahkan Ino kepada lelaki yang benar-benar tepat untuk Ino.

Gaara meremas tangan Ino untuk menenangkan gadis itu yang sudah kelewat gugup. Ia tersenyum samar dan membiarkan Ino mengambil bunganya dari tangan Sakura dan akhirnya menaiki tangga kecil di altar tersebut dengan tangan yang masih berada didalam genggamannya.

Setelah itu, Gaara menggenggam tangan Ino dengan ringan. Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua mulai menghadap ke arah pendeta yang berdiri dihadapan mereka dan menunggu lelaki separuh baya itu membacakan janji suci mereka.

"Tuan Sabaku No Gaara, Dihadapan Tuhan dan semua orang yang hadir disini, maukah engkau berjanji untuk menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istrimu? Menjadikannya sahabat, kekasih, dan ibu dari anak-anakmu sertai mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun sedih, kaya maupun miskin, dan setia dalam kebahagiaan maupun penderitaan selama kalian hidup? Dan bersediakah kau mencintainya dari hari ini, esok, sampai seumur hidupmu?"

Gaara menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab janji tersebut dengan mantap. "Ya, Saya bersedia."

Kini pendeta tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang masih berkeringat dingin dan mencengkram tangan Gaara kuat-kuat.

"Nona Yamanaka Ino, dihadapan Tuhan, dan semua orang yang hadir disini, maukah kau berjanji untuk menerima Sabaku No Gaara sebagai Suamimu? Menjadikannya satu-satunya pasangan hidupmu yang kau percayai dan kau hormati dan menjadikannya sebagai sahabat, kekasih, dan ayah dari anak-anakmu kelak? Bersediakah kau mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka dan senang maupun susah dan setia dalam kebahagiaan maupun penderitaan yang akan kalian hadapi? Dan bersediakah engkau mencintainya dari hari ini, esok, sampai seumur hidupmu?"

Ino mengeratkan cengkramannya di tangan Gaara sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab semua janji tersebut dengan suara bergetar. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Berlututlah," ucap pendeta tersebut. Dengan cepat namun hati-hati, Gaara dan Ino mulai berlutut didepan altar dengan bantalan panjang yang sudah disediakan sebagai alas untuk lutut mereka.

Pendeta mulai meletakan kedua tangannya di pucuk masing-masing kepala mereka lalu berdoa dengan suara keras kepada Tuhan untuk mengesahkan pernikahan mereka. Sedangkan kedua tangan Gaara dan Ino memegang kitab untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah melanggar janji tersebut.

Gaara merasakan perutnya mulai bergelojak. Ada kelegaan didalam hatinya karena telah berhasil membuat gadis itu sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Setidaknya pemberkatan ini tidak lagi dengan acara tarik-menarik antara dirinya dan Ino untuk memaksanya menikahinya.

"Silahkan mencium pengantinmu," kata pendeta itu setelah mereka selesai berdoa dan bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlutut.

Secara bersamaan, Gaara dan Ino langsung menatap wajah pendeta itu dengan horror sebelum akhirnya mereka menatap pasangan mereka masing-masing dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Gaara menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Bagus sekali, ia benar-benar lupa akan hal ini. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu sama sekali. Karena ia yakin, sekali saja ia menyentuh gadis itu, yang terjadi adalah ia akan kecanduan melebihi pengguna narkotika dan terus-terusan meminta lebih kepada gadisnya itu dan membuat gadis itu hamil sebelum ujian kelulusan.

Semua mulai berteriak untuk memanas-manasi Gaara dan Ino. Ino menatap Gaara dengan tatapan syok, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya, pasrah.

"Ayo, Gaara! Cium Ino sekarang! Kau ini adik laki-lakiku atau banci?" Teriakan Temari semakin membuat suasana di gereja itu memanas untuk menyemangati Gaara.

Mendengar itu semua Gaara hanya bisa mengumpat kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Ino. Tidak sampai sedetik, ia langsung melepaskan ciuman tadi dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Ino membelakan matanya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan tadi. Wajahnya ikut memerah dengan jantung yang siap berhenti berdetak kapan saja itu. Sebaiknya ciuman tadi tidak usah diulang kalau ia masih ingin ujian tanpa hamil sama sekali.

.

.

A Beach In Bermuda

07.45 PM

Ino benar-benar tidak pernah bisa mengikuti pemikiran keluarga Sabaku ini bila sudah menyangkut soal kekayaan mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka mempunyai pulau pribadi dengan desain yang keterlaluan mewah namun elegan itu di tengah-tengah laut yang biasanya ditakuti semua orang ini?

Keluarga Sabaku telah menyediakan lebih dari 50 pesawat pribadi untuk membawa seluruh undangan ke Bermuda, menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahannya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat hampir seluruh teman angkatannya di sekolah serta guru-guru yang mengajarnya dari kelas satu SMA sampai 3 SMA hadir disana. Ino tidak heran bagaimana cara Gaara tahu seluruh temannya karena Ino tahu Gaara mempunyai berpuluh monitor canggih ciptaannya yang bisa mencari data dan menyelidiki seseorang.

Kini Ino dan Gaara sedang duduk di atas singgasana mereka untuk menyambut salam dan ucapan selamat dari beratus –atau ribu?- tamu undangan mereka. Ino terpaksa terus-terusan tersenyum hanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi Gaara yang selalu terlihat datar dan menyeramkan itu. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil bila bertemu dengan keluarganya saja, membuat Ino benar-benar kesal.

Ino merasakan kakinya mulai kram akibat terlalu lama berdiri dengan high heels kaca 17 cm itu. Berkali-kali ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang bila Gaara tidak membantunya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Duduklah," perintah Gaara dengan suara kecil ketika merasa Ino sepertinya sudah tidak kuat.

Ino menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Tamunya masih banyak."

Gaara menghela nafas lalu kembali berbisik, kini tepat di belakang telinga Ino, membuat kulit Ino tersentuh nafas hangat Gaara.

"Duduk atau paling tidak kau lepas saja High Heels mu itu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu jatuh dan akhirnya terluka, Ino. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka sedikitpun."

.

.

Hanabi terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa ketakutan dan bergetar hebat. Bahkan ia rasa ia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat jas yang dikenakan Kiba untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan temannya itu.

"Kiba…" suara Hanabi terdengar sangat bergetar. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau temanmu yang menikah itu istri Sabaku No Gaara?"

Kiba hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya, menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya terhadap Hanabi yang mulai memucat. "Kau tidak bertanya, Hanabi."

Hanabi sudah pasrah ketika Kiba menyeretnya untuk memberikan salam kepada sepasang mempelai yang berbahagia itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap ia tidak melihat lelaki yang telah menabrak keluarganya, dan juga berharap agar ia tidak terlihat siapapun yang berada di tempat ini.

Hanabi hanya bisa menahan nafasnya ketika ia dan Kiba sudah sampai tepat dihadapan kedua mempelai tersebut. Terlihat dengan jelas wajah Kiba yang jahil itu mulai meledek, serta jitakan mempelai wanita yang mendarat di kepala kakak angkatnya itu, dan tatapan mempelai pria yang memancarkan ketidak sukaannya kepada Kiba karena terlalu dekat dengan istrinya.

Dengan menunduk, Hanabi menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan lelaki yang merupakan sepupunya itu, Sabaku No Gaara. Ia biarkan anak rambutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya agar lelaki dingin itu tidak mengenali dirinya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Senpai," ucap Hanabi setelah kini ia sudah berada di hadapan Ino, kakak kelasnya sekaligus teman sekelas kakaknya, sekaligus kakak ipar jauhnya ini.

Hanabi dapat merasakan tatapan menusuk dan menyelidik dari Gaara. Namun Hanabi hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam untuk menyembunyikan mata beningnya yang memang sangat ketara untuk seseorang bermarga Hyuuga.

Hanabi dapat melihat dengan sekilas senyuman hangat Ino dan ucapan terima kasihnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari atas singgasana itu dengan tatapan Gaara yang masih menusukknya.

Hanabi menghela nafas lega ketika cobaan pertama sudah ia lewati. Kini cobaan kedua lebih sulit dari yang pertama. Menghindari lelaki berambut dongker yang mungkin saja hadir di pesta ini dan menghindari kakak kandungnya yang pasti berada di pesta ini. Ia benar-benar belum siap bertemu dengan Hinata.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali pergi dari pesta ini dan pulang ke rumahnya. Namun itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan, mengingat mereka harus pulang bersamaan dengan pesawat pribadi Sabaku Corp dan para undangan lainnya. Jadi sia-sia saja ia berharap untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dari sini.

Kini Hanabi hanya bisa mengikuti Kiba yang sudah sibuk mengambil makanan dan berusaha agar wajahnya tidak terlihat siapapun. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berada di pihaknya. Karena tiba-tiba saja matanya bertemu dengan Onyx pekat yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Mata itu menatap Hanabi dengan setengah terkejut yang dengan mudahnya lelaki itu sembunyikan.

Bagus, ia sudah bertatapan langsung dengan lelaki yang tidak mau ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Merasa tertangkap onyx tersebut, Hanabi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, menghindari tatapan Onyx tajam yang selalu saja mengingatkannya kepada kecelakaan orangtuanya.

Dan setelah mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali tatapan Hanabi terkunci oleh sosok gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Iris lavendernya terbelak ketika melihat Hanabi yang hanya bisa mecengkram jas Kiba kuat-kuat dari belakang.

Hanabi bisa membaca bibir kakak kandungnya yang membisikan namanya dengan lirih.

Astaga… Terjebak ditengah-tengah orang yang benar-benar ingin ia hindari membuatnya ingin tertelan bumi sekarang juga.

.

.

TBC

Yeaaay! Akhirnya aku datang dengan chapter 3 yang berisikan 28 halaman ini huahahahaha.

Kelamaan ya updatenya? Hehe Gomenasai, kawan. Banyak hal terjadi selama aku membuat chapter 3 ini.

Pertama, Waktu itu aku sempet sakit selama beberapa hari dan membuat semua ide yang berkeliaran di otakku langsung menghilang karena cenat-cenut tiap hari wkwk. Kedua, aku harus latihan Band untuk mengisi acara perpisahan sekolahku sambil menyanyikan lagu yang diciptakan kepala sekolahku. *Gak ada yang nanya, Woi!*

Ketiga, aku sempet ngebuat chapter 3 yang bener-bener beda dengan yang ku publish ini. Kalau gak salah aku udah nulis sampe 22 halaman. Dan hanya karena adekku bilang "ngebosenin" akhirnya aku menghapus chap tersebut dan menciptakan chap ini. Hffft

Ke empat, disaat aku sudah menciptakan chap ini hampir setengahnya, aku kedatengan anak anjing berjenis Maltese 3 bulan dengan nama Choi Shiro sebagai hadiah kelulusanku huehehe. Dan karena aku harus mengajaknya jalan, memberi makan, menemaninya bermain, membersihkan tiap ia buang air kecil, akhirnya aku kesulitan untuk meneruskan chap ini. Padahal tuh ide buat chap 3 udah bener-bener selesai terancang di otak.

Kelima, pas banget satu minggu Choi Shiro tinggal dirumahku, dia malah mati karena diserang anjing yang berbeda lebih dari dua tahun umurnya Shiro, punya tetanggaku. Aku nangis kejer waktu itu, dan lagi-lagi semua ide yang sudah terdata dengan rapi di rak otakku, kembali melayang akibat sibuk nangis.

Ke enam, perpisahan sekolahku sehari setelah kematian Choi Shiro merupakan puncak penyebab aku lama mengupdate cerita ini. Aku bener-bener cape karena harus tampil berkali-kali di panggung. Apa lagi ngerasa kehilangan cowok yang udah aku kejar setengah mati dari kelas satu itu dengan sia-sia. Jadi aku sempet mogok bikin cerita selama hampir seminggu.

Okee, oke. Aku tahu kalian udah gedek baca curhatan gak bermutuku ini.

Nah sekarang tebak. Siapakah pair yang bener-bener gak tampil di chap ini? Ayo siapaa? Yak Benar! ShikaTema!

Jadi aku minta maaf sama reader pecinta ShikaTema yang telah lama menunggu update cerita ini hanya untuk mencari pairing mereka, dan aku malah gak masukin mereka. Habisnya kalau mereka terus-terusan kuceritakan di setiap chap, bisa-bisa kisah mereka gak sampe chap akhir dong? Mereka kan emang Cuma dikit doang kisahnya. Jadi, –Hei! Berhenti meleparku pake piring!

Dan pasti kalian ada yang agak syok dengan tempat resepsi pernikahan sang pairing utama yang berada di Segitiga Bermuda. Yah, salahkan Temari. Karena tadinya Temari bilang sama aku kalau dia pengen ngadain pemberkataan GaaIno di puncak gunung everest dan resepsi di atas air terjun Niagara. Aku langsung menjitaknya karena ide gilanya itu. Untung saja dia menerima usulanku untuk merayakannya di Bermuda hehehe –Woi! Jangan lempar aku pake sepatu!

Lalu bagaimana dengan paring kita ini teman-teman? Apakah GaaIno semakin so sweet? Atau semakin jengkelin? Atau mereka malah kelihatan jadi pasangan bego karena gak sadar sama perasaan pasangan mereka masing-masing? Maafkan author aneh ini ya, kalau cerita chap 3 tidak memuaskan sama sekali.

Dan maaf ya bagi penggemar Ino yang cinta sama sifat Ino yang biasanya, karena di cerita ini sifat Ino mengikutiku, bukan seperti INo yang biasanya gila belanja, karena aku gak suka belanja hehe, kecuali kalau belanja barang suju. *Tendang jauh-jauh*

Untuk_** Taru, akemimatsushina, Moku-chan, Nara Kazuki, Vaneela, Emma, Evil Smirk of the black swan, el Cierto, melin-chan**_ terima kasih ya atas review kalian dan dukungan kalian di chap 2 yang lalu. *nangis terharu* Semoga kalian puas dengan chap 3 ini :D

Dan khusus untuk Vaneela, kyaaa akhirnya review Vaneela-san nempel di cerita ini hehehe aku nunggu loh review dari Vaneela-san karena biasanya Vaneela-san pasti mendukungku disetiap cerita yang aku buat, walau kadang-kadang suka abal tingkat akut. Jadi aku berterima kasih banget karena Vanela-san udah bersedia membaca dan review cerita ini. Dan untuk kecurgiaan Vaneela-san ke Sasori, waah itu tidak bisa ku jawab huehehe. Itu rahasia Tuhan dan otak jeniusku ini wkwk. Tapi, aku kembali berterima kasih kepada Vaneela-san yang telah meriview ini *Hug*

Terus buat el Cierto-senpai, terima kasih banyak atas dukungan senpai lewat reviewnya. Dan ehm aku sengaja ngebuat Gaara jadi aristrokat gitu biar keliatan tajirnya *Gaknyambung* *tendang* Ku harap Senpai suka sama sifat Gaara yang emang suka rada-rada begini. Terus buat ngepromoin fict ini di GIST… er… sebenernya aku gak tau gist itu apa *plak* aku selalu liat banyak ff yang dibuat khusus untu event gist atau yang lainnya. Tapi aku gak ngerti gimana cara ngikut dan apa aja peraturannya. Makanya aku gak pernah ikut event-event kayak gitu. Hehe gomen ._.v

Baiklah, cukup segini dulu Note yang semakin pajang tiap chap ini *plak*

Review, ya! HARUS! Wk


	4. Chapter 4

Merasa tertangkap onyx tersebut, Hanabi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, menghindari tatapan Onyx tajam yang selalu saja mengingatkannya kepada kecelakaan orangtuanya.

Dan setelah mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali tatapan Hanabi terkunci oleh sosok gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Iris lavendernya terbelak ketika melihat Hanabi yang hanya bisa mecengkram jas Kiba kuat-kuat dari belakang.

Hanabi bisa membaca bibir kakak kandungnya yang membisikan namanya dengan lirih.

Astaga… Terjebak ditengah-tengah orang yang benar-benar ingin ia hindari membuatnya ingin tertelan bumi sekarang juga.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Pairing : GaaIno Slight: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaTema, KibaHana

Rating : T

Warning: OOC! Abal, Typo(s), MissTypo, Semi-M And the other

You're Mine, Ino. Always Mine.

Chapter 4

.

.

Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France.

04.00 PM

Ino menyeret koper miliknya dengan mata yang mengerjap berkali-kali. Tak jarang ia melirik tajam ke arah Gaara yang hanya bersiul santai sambil menggeret koper miliknya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan Mesir sudah tidak berpasir? Lalu, bagaimana bisa piramida direnovasi menjadi rumah-rumah mewah dan onta menjadi kotak besi beroda empat?"

Gaara tak mengubris ocehan Ino. Ia tetap berjalan santai ke arah mobil beratap terbuka, Mc Laren F1 miliknya yang terparkir manis di dekat pintu keluar bandara seraya mengambil kunci mobil tersebut dari lelaki berwajah khas Eropa yang menunduk penuh hormat kepadanya.

Melihat itu, Ino hanya mendengus kesal. Ia masih sedikit bingung. Sebenarnya seberapa kaya, sih suaminya itu?

Ino memberikan koper miliknya ke arah orang berwajah khas tersebut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi sedangkan matanya terus menatap Gaara yang kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil dan membalas tatapan Ino dengan mata tajamnya.

"Cepat masuk," titahnya dengan telapak tangan yang sudah siap di atas gigi mobil dan kaki yang menekan gas, membuat suara mobil itu terdengar seperti mengajak bertanding.

Ino dengan kejengkelan tingkat akut itu hanya bisa membuka pintu mobil berwarna silver tersebut dengan sedikit kasar dan menutupnya kembali dengan bantingan setelah ia sukses menghempaskan pantatnya didalam.

"Kita dimana, sih?" tanya Ino lagi sambil memasang seatbeltsnya dengan gerakan cepat karena Gaara sudah menjalankan mobilnya diatas 180 km/jam.

Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah datarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino sama sekali dan membuat kekesalan Ino semakin memuncak. Sambil mengumpat, Ino akhirnya melayangkan tatapannya keluar mobil, untuk mencari petunjuk yang akan memberitahukan dimana mereka sekarang.

Sebuah menara besi yang tinggi sekali itu tertangkap di iris biru lautnya. Seketika matanya terbelak.

"Paris?! Kita di Paris?!" Jerit Ino dengan suara tertahan. Matanya berpaling lagi ke arah Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan aksi kebut-kebutannya.

"Hei! Kita di Par– Hoi! Jawab, Gaara!" teriakan Ino kini lebih kencang, dan bertepatan dengan berhentinya mobil Gaara di sebuah gedung yang Ino yakini sebagai hotel.

Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino sama sekali. Ia hanya keluar dari mobil dengan wajah datar dan memerintahkan salah satu bell boy yang setia berdiri di depan pintu untuk membawa dua koper yang berada di bagasi. Tanpa memperdulikan Ino, Gaara langsung masuk ke dalam hotel berbintang lima itu.

Ino mengerucut kesal dan akhirnya membanting pintu mobil tersebut dengan kasar setelah keluar dari sana. Kakinya terus ia hentak-hentakan selama mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Namun ada hal yang membuat kekesalannya menjadi lebih besar. Beberapa gadis berhidung mancung dan berkulit putih pucat, plus berdagu belah dua yang berada disana langsung menatap Gaara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tak jarang gadis-gadis itu menjerit kecil saking terpana dengan kehadiran Gaara. Bahkan semua wanita yang berjaga di receptionist langsung berebut untuk melayani Gaara. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengantri untuk memesan kamar.

Kalau ada karet, Ino yakin pasti ia sudah menjepret mata gadis-gadis genit itu satu persatu.

"_C-can I help you, Sir?_" ucap salah satu orang resepsionis yang berhasil memenangkan perebutan tadi.

Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Ia hanya mengeluarkan identitasnya dan menyerahkannya ke wanita tersebut. Seketika, air muka wanita itu langsung berubah. Ia mendadak jadi panik dan langsung menelepon entah kemana. Tak lama kemudian, ia langsung menutup telepon tersebut, menulis semua hal tentang administrasi dengan cepat kilat, menyerahkannya kepada Gaara beserta kunci lalu mempersilahkan Gaara untuk naik ke lift sekarang.

Ino yang tak mengerti sama sekali hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin wanita tersebut takut kepada Gaara? Atau mungkin Gaara pemilik hotel ini? Atau mungkin Gaara merupakan sponsor utama atau semacam itulah. Ino tidak terlalu peduli.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan lift. Beberapa orang yang terlebih dahulu menunggu lift langsung menyingkir entah kemana saat melihat sosok Gaara. Sepertinya mereka lebih memilih menaiki tangga daripada satu lift bersama Gaara.

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka bertepatan dengan dering Communicator Gaara dari balik saku celananya. Gaara mengeluarkan Comunicatornya dan menatap display tersebut dengan wajah yang menurut Ino sedikit kesal.

"Aku akan menyusul," ucap Gaara pelan sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar mereka dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya serta membelakangi Ino yang kembali mengerucut kesal sebelum masuk kedalam lift dengan tampang bête dan menekan tombol _close_ dengan kasar.

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai teratas gedung ini. Lantai 45. Ino sedikit bingung ketika ia menginjakan kakinya di lantai ini. Entah kenapa Ino langsung melihat ada ruang tamu disana beserta tv besar, entah berapa inch. Lalu disana juga ada dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Ia juga bisa melihat ada kolam renang berukuran medium dengan lambang hotel ditengahnya. Ino bahkan belum membuka pintu apapun lewat kunci yang ia bawa. Tapi kenapa semua funitur sudah terlihat? Atau jangan-jangan ia memang salah lantai?

Ino kembali mengecek kunci yang ia pegang. Dan kunci itu benar-benar bertuliskan lantai 45, membuktikan bahwa ia tidak salah. Ino terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganga dengan lebar.

Kamar milik dirinya dan Gaara, satu lantai?

Ino melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu yang ia yakini sebagai akses menuju kamar mereka dengan matanya yang terus menjelajahi sekelilingnya. Semua perabotan terlihat sangat mewah dan ruangannya besar-besar. Apa mereka benar-benar menginap disini?

Tiba-tiba Ino teringat dengan perkataan Temari. Bukankah seharusnya mereka bulan madu di Mesir? Kenapa sekarang mereka ada di Paris? Lalu bagaimana dengan penginapan di Mesir yang telah disewa Temari dengan biaya berjuta-juta itu?

Ino menggapai kenop pintu kamar yang berada didepannya. Kamar itu terkunci dan membuat Ino reflek memasukkan kunci yang ia bawa kedalam lubang kunci, lalu memutarnya. Setelah yakin kunci itu berhasil membuka pintu, akhirnya Ino memutar kembali kenop pintu kamar mereka dan membukanya perla– tunggu dulu. Kamar mereka? Mereka… BERDUA?

Ino menepok dahinya dan menggerutu pelan. Astaga, ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia sedang bulan madu dengan Gaara! Pikiran Ino langsung terbayang dengan malam pertama mereka nanti. Bagaimana kalau mereka akan melakukan 'itu'? Bagaimana kalau nanti Ino hamil karena itu? Kan' tidak lucu ujian sambil menggendong-gendong kadungan dengan susah payah.

Matanya menatap kasur King size dengan miris. Apa dia tidur di ujung saja? Tapi bagaimana kalau Gaara akan memaksanya? Ino merasakan lututnya lemas. Ia benar-benar belum siap hamil.

Ino membiarkan pintu tersebut terbuka dan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidur disana saja. Lagipula badannya sudah capek sekali setelah mereka melalui perjalanan berjam-jam dari Bermuda langsung ke Paris.

Sesampai di depan sofa, Ino langsung melempar dirinya ke atas sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan perkataan Gaara nanti. Yang penting dia mau istirahat dulu.

.

.

Sasuke office, Sabaku Corp Building. Tokyo, Japan.

00.00 AM

Hinata duduk di sofa berwarna biru tua itu dengan gelisah. Matanya tak jarang melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk ruangan kantor lelaki berambut raven tersebut. Kalau disini sudah jam dua belas malam, berarti disana masih jam 4 sore 'kan? Semoga Gaara-nii belum tertidur, harap Hinata.

Ya, kini Hinata sedang berada di kantor Sasuke jam 12 malam. Ia nekat datang kesini malam-malam setelah ia baru saja sampai di Jepang dari Bermuda, hanya untuk mengetahui hasil penyelidikan dari Sasuke.

Hinata teringat saat mereka sedang berada di Bermuda untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan kakak angkatnya itu. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang benar-benar mirip dengan adiknya. Gadis tersebut sedang bersama lelaki berambut coklat yang tidak Hinata kenali sama sekali. Dan ketika Hinata dan Sasuke baru saja ingin menghampiri mereka berdua, gadis tersebut langsung menarik temannya untuk melarikan diri dari sana.

Hinata dan Sasuke sempat mengejar mereka berdua, namun sayangnya mereka menghilang dibalik ribuan tamu yang hadir disana dan bersembunyi entah dimana.

Tetapi, Hinata sedikit bersyukur karena mereka berdua tidak benar-benar kehilangan sosok gadis tersebut karena piring, sendok, serta gelas yang digunakan teman gadis itu belum di rapikan dan masih tertinggal disana. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung membawa semua peralatan makan tersebut dan kembali ke Jepang saat itu juga, memeriksa sisa-sia air liur yang tertinggal disana untuk menyelidiki siapa teman sosok gadis tersebut.

Ketika sampel air liur tersebut sudah keluar hasilnya dan tinggal menyelidiki lewat data-data di monitor Sabaku Corp, Sasuke baru ingat kalau monitor Sabaku hanya bisa dibuka oleh Gaara karena sidik jari Gaara telah terdata. Hal itu membuat Hinata yang sudah menunggu selama sejam itu harus menggigit jari lagi dan menunggu sampai Sasuke meminta ijin kepada Gaara untuk membuka data tersebut lewat laptop yang Gaara bawa ke sana.

Hinata mulai teringat dengan kecelakaan orang tuanya yang ia lihat lewat CCTV. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya sekarang. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas kalau tidak ada yang selamat didalam kecelakaan itu. Bahkan mayat yang terbakar itu ada 3, benar-benar tepat dengan jumlah keluarganya. Tapi kenapa kini sosok gadis yang persis sama sekali dengan Hanabi muncul dihadapannya?

Manik Hinata melirik sosok Sasuke yang masih duduk di balik meja kerjanya sambil menempelkan Communicator miliknya di telinga. Sasuke sedang menelepon Gaara yang berada di Paris. Dan Hinata sangat berharap agar kakak angkatnya itu bersedia membantunya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke menutup Communicatornya dan memutar kursi kerjanya yang beroda menghadap ke arah Hinata yang langsung merona kecil karena tatapan onyx Sasuke yang menyelami langsung iris beningnya.

"Gaara akan membuka datanya," ucap Sasuke yang membuat senyum Hinata langsung cerah dari wajah kelelahannya. Hinata mengangguk senang. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat sosok misterius itu.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah menuju pintu kantornya. Ia membukanya lebar-lebar lalu menatap Hinata intens. "Sekarang, pulanglah," Sasuke mendehem pelan. "Kau pasti kelelahan. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat. Data dari Gaara pasti muncul nanti pagi, bukan sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu begitu data itu keluar," lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata tidak bangkit sama sekali dari posisi duduknya. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat sosok gadis yang mirip Hanabi itu. Lagipula, ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang disaat pikirannya penuh oleh Hanabi.

Hinata dapat mendengar dengusan Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, menundukkan tubuhnya sampai sejajar dengan dirinya, dan meraih pundaknya untuk mendekat ke arah wajah lelaki stoic itu. Panas mulai menelusuri setiap inchi wajahnya. Nafas hangat lelaki itu menyapu wajahnya, dan Hinata sempat berpikir mungkin ia akan jatuh pingsan bila Sasuke tidak memegang pundaknya.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak Hinata memutuskan Sasuke. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan nafas lelaki itu. Sudah lama ia tidak menelusuri wajah sempurna lelaki tersebut. Dan kini ia kembali melakukannya.

"Kau harus pulang," ucap Sasuke lirih dengan suara beratnya, dan membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit, mengerti?"

Perut Hinata mendadak mulas. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan. Dan Sasuke masih tetap mengkhawatirkannya?

Hinata mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pundak mungil Hinata. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Hinata rasa ia memang harus kembali ke rumah sebelum akhirnya cintanya kepada lelaki yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya itu semakin besar dan besar.

.

.

Park Hyatt Vendôme, Paris, France.

04.10 PM

Gaara baru saja memasuki ruang tamu ketika melihat Ino sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa tamu. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka dengan kunci yang masih terjebak disana. Gadis itu sudah membuka pintu kamar, tapi kenapa tidur disini? Pikir Gaara.

Gaara mendekati Ino, berniat untuk membawanya kedalam kamar agar dapat beristirahat disana. Namun ketika tangannya sudah siap untuk menggendong Ino, mendadak indra penciumannya mencium aroma parfum Ino yang membuatnya tergoda. Perlahan, akhirnya mata Gaara menelusuri sosok istrinya yang tertidur itu. Dari surai pirang pucatnya, alis mata yang terbentuk sempurna, bulu mata yang lentik, wajah berkulit halus nan lembut, hidung mancung, sampai bibir mungil yang menggoda. Astaga, dalam posisi tertidur seperti itu, Ino tetap bisa membuatnya terpesona.

Kini Ino memakai pakaian santai dengan kaos polos berwarna abu-abu dan celana pendek 10 cm diatas lutut. Gaara yakin, Ino sengaja memakai baju seperti itu karena berpikir kalau mereka akan ke tempat yang panas seperti Mesir. Gaara memang sengaja tidak mengatakan kepada Ino kalau ia sudah merubah tujuan mereka menjadi ke Paris.

Ia sengaja membatalkan bulan madunya ke Mesir dan memilih untuk pergi ke Paris karena ia tidak mau apa yang dikatakan Temari benar-benar terjadi. Selama di Mesir, pasti Ino akan memakai pakaian yang membuatnya tidak gerah seperti kaos tanpa lengan, celana pendek, dan semacam itu. Ino tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau Gaara bisa melewati batas walau hanya melihat Ino berpakaian seperti itu. Dan Gaara tidak mau hal itu terjadi, mengingat ia telah merusak harapan gadis itu untuk menikah setelah lulus kuliah. Jadi setidaknya ia ingin mengikuti permintaan Ino yang tidak ingin hamil sebelum lulus SMA.

Terdengar lenguhan kecil dari Ino, dan membuat tatapan Gaara kembali menuju ke wajah Ino. Kini beberapa helai rambut Ino menutupi wajah gadis itu dan membuat tangan Gaara tanpa sadar menyingkirkannya ke belakang telinga Ino. Mungkin ia tidak ingin wajah Ino tertutupi oleh apapun?

Mendadak, jantung Gaara berdentum-dentum, menghantam rongga dadanya dan membuat ia kesulitan bernafas. Sebelum ia menikah dengan Ino, ada banyak gadis yang ia pacari hanya untuk melawan penyakit antisosialnya terhadap wanita. Dan banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dari istrinya ini. Namun entah kenapa ia selalu merasa Ino lebih dari mereka semua. Ino memang cantik, namun ia lebih mencondong ke malaikat tanpa sayap untuk Gaara.

Tanpa sadar Gaara sudah membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekati wajahnya ke arah Ino. Pikirannya sudah gelap. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Ino, sedangkan bibirnya semakin dekat untuk menyentuh bibir mungil Ino. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka nanti akan terbangun di atas kasur berdua. Mungkin Ino akan menendangnya, atau lebih parah, membotaki surai merah darahnya dengan paksa, atau bahkan memutilasi dirinya dan membuangnya ke kloset. Gaara tidak peduli, yang penting ia harus mencium Ino sekarang.

Tangan kiri Gaara meraih tengkuk Ino agar dapat mendekatkan wajah gadis itu ke bibirnya. Dan ketika ia baru saja menempelkan bibirnya ke Ino beberapa detik, ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik. Sesuatu yang asing mengalir begitu saja didalam tubuhnya. Sampai–

BUAGH!

"KIBA-BAKA! Kembalikan bukuku sekarang! Dasar tukang nyontek!"

Gaara yang kini terduduk dilantai beberapa meter dari Ino hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena tonjokan maut dari Ino. Aish, gadis galak itu benar-benar mengerikan kalau soal tonjokan.

Ino yang masih tertidur lelap hanya memutar tubuhnya sambil memeluk bantal sofa lebih erat. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau dirinya baru saja menonjok wajah mulus Gaara.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas sambil menatap sosok Ino yang kembali terlihat pulas. Entah kenapa ia bingung harus bersyukur atau merasa kesal. Didalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena Ino telah menghalanginya untuk berbuat macam-macam. Sedangkan di sisi lain hatinya, ia merasa kesal karena ciumannya jadi terpotong. Kenapa Ino tidak menonjoknya saat ia sudah beberapa menit mencium gadis itu? Setidaknya ia lebih puas… sedikit.

"Awas kau, Kiba! Ku injak kau kalau kembali!" suara Ino kembali terdengar dengan mata yang masih tertutup, membuat mata Gaara kembali menatap Ino.

Gaara mendengus kesal ketika mengingat nama yang disebutkan Ino tadi. Tentu saja ia mengenal Kiba. Kiba merupakan satu-satunya tamu undangan pernikahannya yang paling membuatnya jengkel. Hanya Kiba yang berani menjitak istrinya bahkan bertengkar di atas singgasana mempelai seenak jidat. Mereka jambak-jambakan dan diakhiri dengan tawa dari mereka masing-masing yang membuat Gaara semakin kesal. Karena dimata Gaara, Ino terlihat sangat cocok dengan bocah itu. Ino terlihat lebih hidup. Tidak suka marah-marah seperti saat Ino bersama Gaara.

Akhirnya Gaara bangkit berdiri dari lantai seraya terus mengelus lembam di pipinya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tas laptop miliknya yang sepertinya diletakan bellboy di atas meja kerja yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Lebih baik ia memeriksa kode sampel air liur seseorang yang dikirim Sasuke daripada berusaha memindahkan Ino ke kamar dengan resiko terkena tonjokan lagi.

Setelah Gaara sudah membuka laptopnya, ia langsung membuka e-mail dari kantor Sabaku dan menemukan kode sampel tersebut. Ia copy kode tersebut lalu membuka data-data Sabaku Corp setelah meletakkan sidik jarinya. Ia paste kode tersebut di kolom search dan tak lama munculah data seseorang beserta fotonya yang terlampir disana.

INUZUKA KIBA

"_Kami membutuhkan data itu untuk mencari gadis yang wajahnya mirip dengan Hanabi."_

Gaara teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke ditelepon tadi. Jadi Inuzuka Kiba ini yang dicari-cari Hinata dan Sasuke sampai meneleponnya? Tapi bukankah bocah ini teman sekelas Ino? Dan lagipula, apa hubungan bocah ini dengan sepupunya yang seharusnya sudah meninggal itu?

"Untuk apa kau melihat biodata Kiba?"

Gaara memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan langsung menangkap sosok Ino dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk berdiri di belakang kursi Gaara sambil menundukan tubuhnya untuk ikut melihat layar laptop lebih jelas.

"Waah! Disini lengkap sekali! Bahkan ada data siapa saja tetangga dan sahabat baiknya! Nomor telepon juga ada! Bahkan ukuran sepatu dan baju juga ada!" Jerit Ino dengan kagum, tidak sadar sama sekali suara gadis itu memekakkan telinga Gaara.

"Aish, berisik sekali kau." ucap Gaara sambil menggerakkan jarinya, mencopy paste data Kiba untuk dikirimkan ke Sasuke.

"Hei, untuk apa kau melihat data Kiba?" tanya Ino lagi tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Gaara tadi. Ia cukup penasaran dengan keperluan lelaki pemilik setengah dunia ini dengan teman sebangkunya yang bodoh dan konyol itu.

Gaara mendecak kesal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Sasuke dan Hinata membutuhkannya untuk mencari gadis yang pergi bersama Kiba waktu resepsi kemarin. Jangan tanya lagi, mengerti?"

Ino terdiam sejenak seakan memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya mulutnya terbuka untuk kembali bersuara. "Maksudmu adiknya Kiba? Gadis berambut coklat tua yang selalu kau tatapi itu?" tanya Ino dengan nada ketus yang tidak dimengerti Gaara.

Gaara yang kini mulai teringat dengan sosok gadis kecil yang datang bersama Kiba itu kini semakin terheran. Gadis itu memang mirip sekali dengan sepupunya. Gaara sempat curiga, namun ia tak terlalu memikirkannya karena ia berpikir tidak mungkin sepupunya itu bangkit dari kubur dan menghadiri resepsi pernikahannya.

"Dia adik kelasku di KHS dan adik angkatnya Kiba. Wajahnya emang mirip banget sama Hinata. Bahkan matanya sama-sama bening. Cuma beda warna rambut doang. Tapi masa' hanya karena itu Hinata sampai mencarinya?" tanya Ino lagi.

Gaara hanya mengedikan bahunya, seakan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak tahu juga dengan alasan Hinata. Lagipula, ia memang membiarkan adik angkatnya itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Setelah Gaara mengirim semua data Kiba ke Sasuke, ia langsung menutup laptopnya dan bangkit berdiri dari sana. Sudah cukup kali ini saja ia menyentuh laptop. Ia tidak mau bulan madunya hancur oleh sifatnya yang suka workaholic mendadak.

Tidak sampai beberapa langkah ia menjauhi meja kerja, suara Ino yang memaggilnya dari meja kerja menahan langkahnya. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Ino yang entah kenapa terkekeh sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pipimu kenapa biru?"

.

.

Paris, France.

07.00 PM

"Ahahaha," tawa Ino kembali terdengar setiap gadis itu melayangkan tatapannya ke arah wajah Gaara. Ino sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 jam hanya untuk tertawa melihat wajah Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan tertawa!" ucap Gaara dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari arah depan.

Ino menghempaskan dirinya lagi di atas kursi penumpang sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menahan tawa. Namun Gaara masih dapat mendengar kikikan geli yang samar dari balik telapak tangan Ino.

"Ino, kau sudah ingin jadi penghuni neraka, heh?" suara Gaara yang dingin kembali terdengar. Namun hal itu tetap saja tak menghilangkan kikikan geli dari Ino. Sampai mereka tiba di parkiran sekitar Menara Eiffel, Ino tetap terkekeh geli. Saking asyiknya tertawa, ia tidak sadar kalau Gaara sudah keluar dari mobil dan mengunci pintunya, membiarkan Ino tetap berada di mobil.

"Ahaha– Gaara! Buka pintunyaa!" Teriak Ino, tak peduli sama sekali kalau ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang asing yang berada disana. Maklum, suara Ino terdengar jelas karena mobil Gaara yang atapnya terbuka.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Ino. "Loncat saja keluar, susah amat," ucap Gaara sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya sebelum kembali membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Ino yang sudah ingin mencekik leher Gaara.

"Aish, laki-laki sial itu," dumel Ino sambil memanjat pintu mobil tersebut untuk keluar. Ada beberapa orang yang tertawa melihat Ino, namun tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Paling Ino tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan, tahu." Ucap Ino setelah ia berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Gaara.

"Hn,"

"Argh! Kenapa aku harus punya suami sepertimu?!"

"Karena kau memang takdirku," ucap Gaara santai sembari duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di ujung taman Menara Eiffel.

Ino mendengus kesal, tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah merona akibat perkataan Gaara barusan. Ia menghentakan kakinya seraya duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Gaara.

"Takdir? Menggelikan."

.

.

Eiffel Park, Paris, France.

08.00 PM

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki bersama Ino. Tangannya masing-masing memegang cup kecil berisi kopi dan coklat panas. Dia tau sedari tadi Ino kehausan, namun entah kenapa dia baru berinisiatif untuk membelikan Ino minum setelah mereka duduk disana lebih dari setengah jam.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Ino dan meletakan kedua cup tersebut diantara mereka. Iris jadenya menatap malas Ino yang masih saja sibuk dengan game yang berada di Communicator gadis itu dan telingannya yang terpasang headset.

Walaupun matanya menatap Ino malas, namun tanpa ia sadari ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman samar. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa senang bila mendapat kesempatan untuk menatap objek favoritnya itu.

Sementara itu, Ino mulai merasa resah. Ia tahu Gaara sedang menatapinya karena iris jade suaminya itu memang selalu berhasil membuat tulangnya seperti bergemerutuk. Berkali-kali ia kalah dalam game yang sedang ia mainkan akibat tatapan Gaara. Ino bahkan kini sudah tidak tahu lagu apa yang sedang terputar dari headsetnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ucap Ino ketus tanpa menatap Gaara sama sekali. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang walau sebenarnya Gaara tahu dirinya sedang gugup.

"Coklat panas," jawab Gaara singkat tanpa mengubah objek tatapannya.

Ino mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali bermain game yang berada disana. Namun lagi-lagi ia kalah dalam game tersebut, membuatnya semakin terlihat salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba tangan Gaara sudah terulur mendekati wajah Ino, membuat Ino deg-degan. Astaga, apa yang ingin dilakukan pria ini?! Teriak Ino dalam hati.

Kulit wajah Ino sedikit bergesekan dengan jari-jari panjang Gaara, membuat nafas Ino tercekat. Seketika kepalanya kosong mendadak. Ia bahkan sudah lupa untuk menarik nafas.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu headset lepas dari telinga Ino.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?!" seru Ino jengkel. Namun Gaara hanya terdiam seraya merebut Communicator Ino dari tangan Ino.

"YAK! GAARA!"

Gaara menyeringai kecil. "Barang-barang ini kusita selama kita bulan madu. Bisa-bisanya kau selingkuh dengan Headset dan Communicatormu ini didepanku."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pria ini senang sekali mengubah-ubah moodnya dari gugup jadi jengkel.

"Salah kau sendiri, oke? Bosan sekali bulan madu dengan boneka panda sepertimu. Kerjaannya hanya diam sambil ngeliatin menara besi yang bahkan gak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali!"

Gaara hampir tertawa melihat wajah Ino. Ah tidak, dia lebih ingin mencium gadis didepannya itu dibanding tertawa.

Baiklah, jujur saja. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Gaara merasa gugup hanya berdua saja dengan Ino. Sulit sekali menahan nafsunya bila dia sudah mendengar helaan nafas Ino atau menatap iris Ino. Maka dari itu, ia terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menatap menara yang sebenarnya tidak beda jauh dari Tokyo tower.

Gaara memasukan communicator dan Headset Ino ke saku jaketnya. "Minum minumanmu," perintahnya sembari menunjuk cup yang sedari tadi berada diantara mereka dengan dagunya.

Ino mendengus kesal lalu menyambar cup minumannya. Namun tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia mencium suatu bau yang sangat ia benci.

"Gaara, kau beli kopi ya?" tanya Ino sinis.

Gaara yang memang sudah terlebih dahulu meneguk minumannya hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Ino lalu kembali menyesap kopinya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Baunya gak enak! Lagipula kopi itu berbahaya, Gaara. Kafeinnya itu bisa membuat kau mati lebih cepat!" omel Ino.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Lagipula semua manusia bakal mati, kan?" Ino tidak sadar bahwa Gaara sudah menyeringai tipis ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau mati lebih cepat, hah?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati lebih cepat?" Kini seringaian Gaara terlihat jelas, membuat Ino terpaku sejenak. Sial, pria ini pasti ingin menggodaku, batin Ino.

"Kenapa, hm?" tanya Gaara lagi seraya menatap iris Ino dalam, seakan-akan mengunci gadis itu dalam penglihatannya.

_Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu._

"Karena kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa belanja gratis lagi," Ino memalingkan wajahnya. "jangan Ge-Er kau!"

.

.

Kiba House. Tokyo, Japan.

04.00 AM

TING TONG.

"Hanabi! Kecilin suara PSnya! Berisik tahu!"

Setelah berteriak, Kiba langsung membenamkan kepalanya dibalik bantal.

TING TONG.

"Han–"

Tanpa melanjutkan teriakannya, Kiba langsung membangunkan dirinya dengan paksa dan menggosok-gosok wajahnya.

Sejak kapan suara PS seperti suara bel pintu?

Setelah mengerang kesal, Kibapun akhirnya menurunkan dirinya dari kasur dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Ia dapat melihat Hanabi yang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu dengan tangan kecilnya yang masih menggenggam stick PS. Tv keluarga masih menyala dan layarnya menampilkan tulisan GAME OVER ditengah-tengahnya.

Kiba mendekatkan telinganya ke arah TV untuk memastikan bahwa tv tersebut memang tidak berbunyi.

TING TONG

TV tidak mengeluarkan suara. Suara itu memang benar-benar berasal dari pintu masuk. Sedikit menggerutu, akhirnya Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk.

Orang sarap macam apa yang bertamu ke rumah orang subuh-subuh seperti ini? Batin Kiba.

Tanpa melihat kelubang pintu, Kibapun langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan sosok yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah pria tinggi dengan rambut spike berwarna biru dongker berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Kiba memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, keheranan. Namun detik berikutnya, ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Astaga, dia tidak mungkin lupa dengan sosok ini.

"Maaf bila menganggu kenyamanan anda," pria itu mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya dan menunjukkannya ke Kiba. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke dari Sabaku Corporation. Dan kami harus membawa anda beserta adik anda ke gedung Sabaku Corp sekarang juga."

.

.

Eiffel Park, Paris. France.

08.30 PM

"Ahh! Aku bisa berlumut kalau seperti ini terus!" gerutu Ino ke arah Gaara yang masih terus menatap Menara Eiffel. Ino tahu dari mata Gaara, sebenarnya pria itu juga tidak ada minatnya sama sekali untuk menatapi Menara Eiffel.

"Heh, kembalikan Communicatorku! Aku hampir mati bosan disini!" dumel Ino lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Gaara singkat. "Kalau kau bosan, kita lanjutkan saja di kamar."

Ino membelakkan matanya. "Apa-apaan kau?! Aku tidak mau!"

Gaara tertawa ringan, membuat Ino kembali membelakan matanya. Pria ini benar-benar pandai memutar balikan mood Ino.

"Ayo kembali," ucap Gaara seraya berdiri. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku jaket. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi masih memegang cup coffe miliknya.

Ino mendengus kecil lalu akhirnya ikut bangkit berdiri. Ia membuat langkah lebar, mendahului Gaara dengan tangannya yang masih memegang cup Hot Chocolatenya. Namun karena ia tidak melihat jalan, akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan sedang jalan dihadapannya dan membuat Hot Chocolatenya tumpah ke arah bajunya.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Ucap pria yang menabrak Ino.

"It's Okay," ujar Ino seraya menepuk-nepuk kaosnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat. Apa boleh buat, dia harus bertahan menggunakan baju ini sampai di hotel.

Ino merasakan hawa mengerikan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari sisinya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, Ino melihat Gaara dengan manik Hijaunya sudah menatap lelaki asing di depan Ino dengan tatapan bengis. Kalau ingin dijabarkan, tatapan Gaara seakan mengatakan "Berani-beraninya kau mengotori baju Ino! Kubunuh kau, lelaki sialan!"

"Yak! Gaara. Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Ino panik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila detik berikutnya Gaara akan menerkam lelaki tersebut dan melempar mayatnya dari menara Eiffel.

Ino dapat melihat dengan jelas lelaki dihadapannya juga terlihat ketakutan. "I'm so sorry. Let me change your hot chocolate with mine," lelaki itu menyodorkan cup Chocolate dengan isi yang masih penuh. Ino dapat memperkirakan kalau lelaki ini baru saja membelinya, karena asap dari coklat panas itu masih terlihat.

"Thank you," ucap Ino akhirnya seraya mengambil cup Chocolate itu dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali ke arah lelaki asing itu untuk pergi dari sini. Atau lebih tepatnya, menyelamatkan diri.

Setelah lelaki itu pamit dan berlari pergi, Ino menghela nafas lalu menatap Gaara yang masih memelototi lelaki itu. "Gaara! Sudahlah. Ayo kembali. Kau ini berlebihan sekali," ujar Ino seraya kembali melangkah mendahului Gaara.

Dengan cepat, Gaara langsung menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Ino. Ketika ia sudah berada di sisi Ino, ia langsung merebut cup Chocolate Ino dari tangan gadis itu.

"Gaara!" seru Ino jengkel.

"Kau tidak boleh menerima apapun dari lelaki lain selain aku atau tanpa seijinku," ujar Gaara dingin seraya melemparkan pandangannya kesekeliling seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Itu hanya Hot Chocolate, Gaara. Dan, jangan dibuang! Diluar sana banyak orang yang kesusahan untuk minum!" seru Ino lagi ketika melihat Gaara sudah menghampiri salah satu tong sampah tak jauh dari mereka.

Gaara tak menghiraukan perkataan Ino. Dia tetap melangkah menuju tong sampah tersebut. Ketika ia sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, matanya menangkap seekor kucing liar yang berada tak jauh dari tong sampah tersebut. Gaara menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia kasih susu ini ke kucing tersebut daripada dibuang.

Ino mengeritkan keningnya ketika melihat Gaara mengubah arah. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat kucing liar yang Gaara hampiri.

Ino melebarkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri Gaara yang sudah berjongkok disisi kucing liar itu. Ia juga ikut berjongkok di sisi kucing tersebut ketika ia sampai disana.

Gaara menjentikkan jarinya, mengundang kucing tersebut untuk mendatanginya. Cup Chocolate Ino yang ia bawa ia letakan ditanah. Dan ketika kucing tersebut sudah berada tepat didepan Gaara, Gaara mengangkatnya dan menuntunnya ke cup Chocolate tersebut agar kucing itu lebih mudah untuk meminumnya.

Ino menatapi Gaara seraya tersenyum. Melihat jari-jari panjang Gaara yang mengangkat kucing itu dengan hati-hati, dan melihat wajah stoic Gaara yang ikut memancarkan ketenangan membuat Ino tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu perbuatan mulia apa yang pernah ia buat didunia ini sampai beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti Gaara.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," suara Gaara menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ino langsung menunduk salah tingkah, menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Apa kau cemburu dengan kucing ini? Kau ingin kuangkat juga?" lanjut Gaara sembari menyeringai tipis.

"Diam kau," ucap Ino sinis. Sekarang ia lebih memilih melihat kucing liar itu daripada menatapi Gaara.

Dan kini, Ino mulai mengeritkan keningnya lagi ketika melihat kucing tersebut memberontak dari tangan Gaara. Gaara yang memegang kucing tersebut akhirnya melepaskan kucing itu dengan hati-hati. Mereka berdua menatap kucing liar itu yang mulai mengeong tercekit. Kucing liar itu seperti tidak bisa bernafas. Ia terus-terusan mengeong dengan suara menyakitkan dan membuat Ino sedikit khawatir dan takut.

Ino mencengkeram lengan baju Gaara. "Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Apa karena susunya terlalu panas?"

Gaara hanya terdiam. Ia harus menunggu sampai kucing itu tenang dahulu baru ia bisa memeriksanya. Dan ternyata, hanya beberapa detik saja, kucing tersebut sudah diam, tidak mengeong-ngeong menyakitkan lagi. Anehnya, kucing itu terlalu tenang.

Dengan cekatan, Gaara langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan memeriksa kucing tersebut, sedangkan Ino hanya menatap Gaara dengan tatapan khawatir.

Gaara membelakan matanya ketika ia memegang kucing tersebut. Kucing itu sudah tidak bernafas. Dengan panic, Gaara menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kucing tersebut. Namun seperti sebelumnya, kucing itu tidak bergerak sama sekali atau memberikan respon.

Gaara menyambar cup Chocolate yang masih terisi setengah itu lalu mendekatkannya ke hidung untuk mencium baunya.

Gaara mengerang kesal lalu bergegas berdiri dan menatap sekeliling dengan murka. Matanya berusaha mencari sosok lelaki asing yang tadi memberikan Ino minumannya. Tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Akatsuki…" ia menatap kucing yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Lalu, tatapannya ia alihkan kearah Ino yang menatap kucing tersebut tak percaya.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

Sasuke's office. Sabaku Corp Building. Tokyo, Japan.

06.00 AM

Hanabi mencengkram celana yang ia gunakan. Jantungnya terasa berdetak cepat dan tangannya basah karena keringat. Kakinya bergetar tak henti, sedangkan wajahnya pucat pasi. Perutnya terasa mulas.

Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Bukan karena akhirnya ia akan bertemu Hinata. Ia malah merasa senang pada akhirnya ia akan bertemu kakak kandungnya itu. Namun karena ia akan bertemu dengan lelaki pembunuh keluarganya itu, makanya ia merasa takut. Dia masih trauma dengan kecelakaan itu.

Perkataan Kiba masih terbayang di benak Hanabi. Kata kakak angkatnya itu, mereka berdua dibawa ke kantor Sabaku tadi malam. Karena Hanabi tidur, maka mereka menidurkan Hanabi di kantor Sasuke. Mereka memang tidak membangunkan Hanabi. Setelah itu, mereka meninggalkan dia dan Kiba disana.

Hanabi mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan ditemukan kakak kandungnya itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini. Apalagi melalui pria yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia temui.

Kiba melirik kearah Hanabi yang sudah berkeringat. Tanpa sadar, tangannya meraih telapak tangan Hanabi yang basah, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Kini bola mata mereka bertemu. Seraya mengeluarkan cengirannya, Kiba berkata, "Tenang saja. Ada aku disini."

Hanabi mengangguk lemah lalu membalas genggaman tangan Kiba. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi. Isi kepalanya kosong. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot yang tak mengenal jati diri.

Ceklek.

Secara bersamaan, Kiba dan Hanabi melemparkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Hanabi merasakan oksigennya hilang mendadak ketika melihat sosok pria yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Tangannya mencengkram telapak tangan Kiba kuat-kuat.

Pria itu, Sasuke, hanya melewati mereka begitu saja kearah meja kerjanya dan membuka MacBook segera dengan wajah panic yang sangat ketara. Ia terlihat serius dan berkali-kali mengerutkan kening.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka bertiga terdiam dengan situasi yang tidak mengenakkan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kiba dan Hanabi yang duduk di sofa ruangannya dan menutup Macbooknya. Iris Onyxnya ia fokuskan kearah Hanabi yang hanya menunduk dalam tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"Maaf," Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Hanabi, membuat pundak Hanabi mengeras seketika. Kiba yang merasakan itu hanya menggenggam tangan Hanabi semakin kuat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ketakutan Hanabi kepada pria bernama Sasuke itu sampai seperti ini.

"Kami terpaksa menunda interogasi kalian sampai jam 9. Jadi, kami harap kalian mau menunggu di Hotel Receiders di sebelah gedung ini. Kami sudah menyewa dua kamar untuk kalian berdua atas nama perusahaan ini. Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini." Lanjut Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan dua kartu yang Kiba yakini sebagai kunci kamar hotel tersebut.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah mereka berdua lalu meletakkan kartu tersebut diatas meja kecil didepan Kiba dan Hanabi duduk. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Hanabi yang masih menunduk dengan nafas tercekat.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan kantornya itu. Setelah ia membuka pintunya, ia kembali melirik ke arah Hanabi dan Kiba yang duduk disana. Ia menghela nafas lalu keluar dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

Sabaku Corp Building. Tokyo, Japan.

07.00 AM

"Gaara! Berhenti menelepon, oke? Ino pasti baik-baik saja bersamaku!"

Gaara menghela nafas. Tangan kanannya menekan Comunicatornya lebih erat ke arah daun telinganya.

"Maaf," Gaara kembali menghela nafas berat. "Lalu? Apa Ino masih tidur?" tanya Gaara dengan nada khawatir yang sangat ketara. Tentu saja. Ia benar-benar takut kalau akatsuki masih mencoba untuk membunuh Ino.

"Ya. Dia tidur nyenyak sekali di kamarku. Setelah kalian pulang mendadak ke Jepang, aku yakin Ino baru mempunyai waktu istirahat sekarang. Jadi, jangan menelepon terus." Suara Temari kini mulai terdengar jengkel. Mungkin karena Gaara sudah meneleponnya lebih dari 3 kali dalam waktu setengah jam hanya untuk mengetahui kabar Ino.

"Baiklah," Gaara menarik nafas. "Aku titip Ino padamu, Temari-nee."

"Ya, ya, Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari 6 kali. Sudahlah, selesaikan urusanmu dengan organisasi gila itu dengan cepat. Aku tutup teleponnya. Sampai Jumpa."

Gaara menurunkan Comunicator dari telinganya ketika Temari sudah memutuskan teleponnya secara sepihak itu. Setelah menghela nafas berat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan rapat Sabaku Corp.

Sasuke, Sasori, dan Shikamaru langsung serentak berdiri ketika Gaara membuka pintu ruang rapat tersebut. Mereka menunggu sampai Gaara menghampiri kursinya sendiri dan mengangguk kecil untuk mempersilahkan mereka duduk kembali ke kursi masing-masing.

Ketika mereka semua sudah duduk, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru. "Bagaimana hasil penelitianmu?"

Shikamaru menegakan tubuhnya lalu mendehem pelan. "Berdasarkan pemeriksaan kandungan Coklat panas itu, dipastikan itu racun Azokatoxin atau disebut AZTX. Racun yang membuat system pernafasan rusak dan menutup seluruh saluran darah ke jantung dalam waktu beberapa detik. Racun ini mudah larut didalam air dan tidak memiliki bau," Shikamaru menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Ia terlihat sangat bimbang untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara cepat, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Shikamaru.

"Racun itu," Shikamaru menarik nafas. "…aku yang membuatnya."

Seketika, seluruh pasang mata diruangan tersebut menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Gaara mendadak tercekat.

"Itu racun ciptaanku. Beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum Tuan Sabaku meninggal, beliau memintaku untuk menciptakan racun baru untuk persiapan Jepang. Tetapi racun itu baru selesai kubuat satu bulan yang lalu. Aku berniat memberitahukan perihal racun itu padamu setelah kau pulang dari bulan madu nanti. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana bisa racun itu ada di Mesir.."

"Paris," potong Gaara dengan cepat. "Kami pindah tempat ke Paris. Bukan Mesir."

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu."

Gaara termenung sejenak, lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori. "Siapa saja yang tahu kami pindah tempat untuk bulan madu?"

Sasori mengangkat alisnya, heran. Namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Hanya aku dan Nona Hinata."

"Aku juga tahu," tambah Sasuke. "Hinata yang memberitahukannya."

Gaara memijat keningnya, lalu kembali berkata. "Akatsuki memberikan minuman itu ke Ino. Dan itu berarti mereka mengincar nyawa Ino. Mereka sudah tahu kalau Ino telah melihat isi chip tersebut dan mereka berniat membungkamnya. Yang membuatku bingung adalah, bagaimana caranya mereka tahu Ino adik Deidara? Dan bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau Ino telah membuka chip mereka? Bukankah, mereka telah kehilangan jejak saudara Deidara selama lebih dari setahun?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Siapa saja yang tahu tentang keberadaan Ino sebagai adik anggota organisasi?"

"Aku, Sai, Sasori, dan Kau," Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah Shikamaru. "Mungkin sekarang Shikamaru juga termasuk."

Gaara kembali menatap Shikamaru yang duduk persis diseberangnya. "Lalu? Siapa saja yang mengetahui tentang racun itu?"

"Aku dan asistenku," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Penyusup," suara Sasori membuat tiga pasang mata lain menatap kearahnya. "Ada penyusup organisasi di Sabaku Corporation."

Gaara mengangguk kecil, menyetujui perkataan Sasori. "Benar. Kita harus segera mengetahui dan menangkap siapa saja yang menjadi penyusup di perusahaan. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui penyusup-penyusup itu hanyalah chip Organisasi."

"Sayangnya," Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Chip itu tidak mau terbuka sama sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan menginterogasi anggota organisasi bernama Kakuzu yang tertangkap dulu?" ucap Sasori. "Bila diancam, mungkin dia bisa membantu kita untuk membuka chip itu."

"Kalau begitu, bawa Kakuzu ke ruang interogasi sekarang juga!" perintah Gaara ke arah Sasori yang menunduk hormat dan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ehm. Maaf bila saya mengganggu."

Gaara, Sasuke, Sasori, dan Shikamaru langsung melemparkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sai yang memunculkan dirinya dari balik daun pintu.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak berniat untuk menguping. Saya hanya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan terakhir kalian," Sai menelan ludah susah payah ketika merasakan tatapan tajam dari Gaara dan sasuke. "Ta-tapi saya rasa, kalian sia-sia saja bertanya pada Kakuzu."

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sengit. Ia merasa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang telah terjadi.

"Sipir penjara baru saja membawa sarapan untuk Kakuzu tadi pagi. Dan ternyata, Kakuzu sudah tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya lagi karena kepalanya yang bolong akibat tembakan peluru."

Gaara membulatkan matanya.

"Kakuzu telah dibunuh anggota organisasi. Kita kembali kecolongan."

.

.

Reiceders Hotels, Tokyo, Japan.

09.00 AM

Hinata semakin melebarkan langkahnya ketika ia baru saja memasuki lobi utama hotel ini. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar melihat gadis yang mirip seklai dengan adiknya itu.

"_Mereka ada di Hotel Reciders sebelah gedung Sabaku. Datanglah kesana jam 9 pagi. Aku akan menyusul."_

"Kamar yang disewa Sabaku Corp, lantai berapa?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi ketika ia sudah sampai di receptionis hotel.

"Harap tunggu sebentar," ucap wanita tersebut sembari sibuk mengecek data di computer hotel.

"Lantai 14 kamar 1402 dan 1403."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata sembrai tersenyum tipis lalu langsung meninggalkan receptionis dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuju lift.

Hinata memencet tombol naik di lift berkali-kali, seakan dengan seperti itu lift akan cepat terbuka. Ia merasa menunggu pintu lift terbuka seperti menunggu berabad-abad.

Liftpun terbuka dan Hinata segera masuk kedalam lift tersebut. Ia menekan tanggal 14 terus menerus sampai pintu lift tertutup.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai 14. Hinata keluar dari lift dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar 1402 terlebih dahulu. Setiap langkah yang ia buat, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Langkahnya terhenti di koridor hotel ketika ia melihat dua orang keluar bersamaan dari kamar yang berseberangan. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat gadis yang kini berada tak jauh dari hadapannya itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung pria yang bersama gadis itu ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Hinata merasa kakinya bergetar hebat. Irisnya sudah mulai mengabur akibat air matanya yang mengenang. Hinatapun mulai melangkah perlahan-lahan kea rah kedua orang itu.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, bersamaan dengan liquid bening yang jatuh dari manik lavendernya.

"Hanabi…"

.

.

Saga's Book Store, Sabaku department store. Tokyo, Japan.

03.00 PM

Tangan kanan Sakura sibuk mengambil beberapa komik yang menurutnya perlu ia beli untuk menambah koleksinya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menggenggam comunicatornya dan menempelkannya di daun telinga.

"Jadi kau kembali ke Jepang tadi pagi?" tanya Sakura seraya memasukkan salah satu komik kedalam tas kecil yang disediakan oleh toko buku.

"Ya. Dan aku masih mengantuk, kau tahu? Haah, sialnya panda itu sudah memaksaku datang ke gedung Sabaku untuk proses interogasi. Menyebalkan," gerutu Ino dari seberang sana mengundang tawa Sakura.

"Maaf tidak bisa membantu banyak. Aku hanya bisa berdoa dari sini," ujar Sakura sembari terkekeh kecil.

Terdengar dengusan kesal Ino. "Kau memang tidak pernah membantuku! Aku lupa bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai sahabat sepertimu."

"Hahaha. Oh ya, Ino. Kau benar-benar hampir meninggal karena racun ya?"

"Maaf sekali. Aku tidak diperbolehkan menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun oleh panda."

Sakura meringis kesal. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti."

"Ah sudah dulu, ya. Si bodoh itu sudah memanggilku," ucap Ino cepat.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa. Salam untuk suamimu itu, ya! Semoga dia sabar memiliki istri bawel sepertimu."

"Sialan kau!" dan teleponpun terputus.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sendiri lalu memasukkan Comunicatormya didalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Setelah itu ia mulai memilih komik lagi dan memasukkannya kedalam tas dari toko buku tersebut.

Setelah ia merasa komik yang diborongnya itu terlalu banyak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara belanjanya dan berjalan menuju kasir yang memang terletak agak jauh dari posisi kumpulan komik berada.

Tidak sampai beberapa langkah ia buat, matanya menangkap sosok pria yang tidak asing di manik emeraldnya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu terpaku ketika melihat sosok Sakura, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka hanya berdiri terdiam menatap satu sama lain dalam jarak yang dapat dikatakan lebih dari 5 meter itu.

Sakura menahan nafasnya. Sedangkan hatinya mulai mengutuk diri sendiri. Bukankah ia yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pria itu? Bukankah ia yang memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan pria itu? Lalu kenapa hatinya tidak mau berkompromi dengan keputusannya? Kenapa hatinya malah merasa senang melihat sosok pria itu?

Jantung Sakura mulai berdetak tak karuan. Entah kenapa kehadiran pria itu membuat dadanya terasa lega dan sesak secara bersamaan. Membuat pemiliknya kebingungan.

Pria itu sepertinya baru saja masuk ke dalam toko buku karena ia belum membawa buku satupun ditangannya. Sakura mulai bertanya. Apa pria itu akan membeli komik yang sama lagi dengannya? Seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran konyol yang tidak sengaja masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke kasir dan mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan pria tersebut.

Namun ketika Sakura tepat berada disisinya, berniat untuk melewatinya, tangan lebar lelaki itu malah menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Bukankah saat itu aku bilang kalau kita berjodoh? Buktinya kita bertemu lagi disini," suara berat namun merdu itu membuat jantung Sakura semakin berdetak cepat. Ia benar-benar merindukan suara ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha membulatkan diri. "Lepaskan aku, Naruto."

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Tidak, bukan kebetulan. Aku memang mencarimu mati-matian lewat GPS," ucapnya sembari menunjukkan GPS yang tadi ia keluarkan.

Dia mencariku? Batin Sakura mulai goyah. Namun, sekali lagi. Sakura hanya menarik nafas lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Lepaskan, atau tonjokanku akan menghiasi wajahmu."

"Kau boleh menonjokku sepuasmu," Naruto menatap iris Sakura intens, "Tapi kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Kau mau menjelaskan apa lagi?" suara Sakura mulai terdengar bergetar. Ia rasa ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. "Kita sudah berakhir, Naruto."

Naruto mengeraskan cekalan tangannya dipergelangan Sakura. "Aku tak pernah mengatakan kalau kita berakhir. Hanya kau yang memutuskan seperti itu."

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Naruto kasar. Kesabarannya sudah habis. "Aku tidak peduli keputusanmu. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Selamat tinggal."

Sakura kembali membuka kakinya untuk melangkah lebar. Namun, lagi-lagi ia ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kumohon, terimalah ini," Naruto mengeluarkan satu tiket konser musik dari saku jaketnya dan memaksa tangan Sakura untuk menerimanya. "Sebenarnya ini diadakan dua bulan lagi. Tapi, datanglah ke konser perdanaku."

Sakura menatap tiket yang kini berada di tangannya itu dengan nanar, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum kecut ke arah Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu bila kau memberikan tiket konsermu?" ucap Sakura dingin. Dan tanpa segan-segan ia langsung merobek tiket tersebut, membuat raut sakit hati dan kekecewaan terpancar dengan jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Jangan pernah mencariku dan menemuiku lagi, Namikaze Naruto."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menatapnya frutasi. Gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa kini emeraldnya sudah mulai mengalirkan liquid-liquid bening.

Apa ia benar-benar menginginkan hal ini? Apa ia benar-benar ingin Naruto tidak menemuinya lagi? Sekalipun mulutnya berkata seperti itu, namun hatinya tidak bisa menyangkal.

Sakura masih menginginkan Naruto. Bahkan anak kecil dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun sialnya, keegoisan dan ketakutannya akan patah hati lagi membuatnya memilih untuk membohonginya dirinya sendiri.

Sakura membanting tas kecil yang berisi komik-komik yang ia pilih tadi di atas meja kasir. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengerang kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

Kenapa ia masih mencintai pria yang jelas-jelas menyakitinya?

.

.

1 day later.

Konoha High School. Tokyo, Japan.

12.45 PM

Ino menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku miliknya. Setelah itu ia langsung menidurkan kepalanya di meja di hadapannya. Haaah, dia benar-benar capek. Setelah pernikahan menyebalkan itu dan bulan madu yang menegangkan, serta interogasi kemarin sore di Sabaku Corporation, dia hanya bisa beristirahat selama 5 jam saja.

Ino menidurkan kepalanya ke kanan, agar ia bisa melihat kea rah Sakura yang duduk di seberang kanannya. Terlihat, Sakura sedang melamun kea rah luar jendela. Tumben sekali hari ini Sakura tidak banyak bicara, batin Ino.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Ino akhirnya, mengawali pembicaraan. Ia tahu friendenemy nya itu belum makan sama sekali. Namun tadi saat Ino ajak ke kantin, gadis itu malah menolaknya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat tanpa memandang Ino.

Ino membangunkan kepalanya dari atas meja. "Kau ada masalah dengan pacarmu itu?"

Sepertinya perkataan Ino sangat berpengaruh untuk Sakura. Karena kini Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya ke arah Ino dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Apa terlihat sekali?" tanyanya dengan lesu.

Ino menaikkan alisnya. Sebenarnya sih, dia hanya asal tebak. "Ya, terlihat sekali. Ada apa emangnya?"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak mengerti. Dia telah membuatku marah dan aku juga sudah memutuskannya. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Padahal kami baru berkenalan!"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sudah putus? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sakura mengerang kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Argh! Jangan dibahas! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin mencekiknya!"

"Oke,oke. Lalu kau mau apa?"

Sakura menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ino!"

Ino menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bercepol dua itu menghampiri kursinya dan duduk di depan Ino.

"Apa bodyguard yang ada di lantai bawah dari Sabaku Corporation?" Tanya temannya yang bernama tenten itu.

"Hah?"

"Kau belum lihat? Di bawah sana ada lebih dari seratus bodyguard, sepertinya. Bahkan sedari tadi ada helicopter yang terbang di atas gedung sekolah ini."

"Apa?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Sakura membangunkan kepalanya dari meja. "Oh, kupikir kau sudah tahu, Ino. Aku juga sudah lihat lewat jendela daritadi. Banyak sekali orang-orang berbadan kekar dan memakai baju setelan yang berlalu lalang di lapangan. Kupikir kau sudah melihatnya."

Mendengar itu, Ino langsung bangkit berdiri. "Gaara…" dengusnya.

Dengan cepat, ia langsung keluar kelas dan berlari menuju lantai satu sekolahya untuk mencari salah satu Bodyguard yang berada disana.

Langkah Ino semakin lebar ketika ia melihat salah satu bodyguard tersebut. Tanpa buang waktu, ia langsung menarik jas pria berbadan kekar itu dan mulai menginterogasinya.

"Siapa yang mengutus kalian untuk kesini?" Tanya Ino kesal.

Pria tersebut langsung menunduk hormat ketika melihat Ino yang sedang berada dihadapannya. "Ah, maaf Nyonya Sabaku. Tuan Gaara yang memerintahkan kami."

"Lelaki itu…" geram Ino. "Suruh semuanya kembali! Jangan ada yang kesini, lagi! Kalian menakuti teman-temanku, tahu!"

"Tapi nanti kami semua akan dipecat Tuan Gaara."

Ino mengerang kesal. "Pokoknya kalian harus pulang! Biar aku yang mengatakan hal ini pada panda sial satu itu!"

Salah satu Bodyguard itu akhirnya langsung menunduk hormat untuk pamit. "Kalau begitu kami akan kembali. Maaf atas kenyaman anda yang terganggu," ucap Bodyguard itu sopan sembari menunduk sedalam-dalamnya sebelum ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Ino yang hanya menatapnya jengkel.

Ino mendecak kesal. "Dasar lelaki menyebalkan,"

.

.

Gaara's Room office. Sabaku Corp Building. Tokyo, Japan.

04.00 PM

Ino langsung mendobrak pintu kantor Gaara tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, membuat Gaara yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berada di atas mejanya langsung terhentak kaget.

"Kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk mengetuk pintu, ya?"

Ino tak menghiraukan perkataan Gaara. Ia hanya menatap Gaara dengan tajam seraya melangkah mendekati meja kerja Gaara dengan langkah yang lebar.

Ino menggebrak meja Gaara ketika ia sudah berada tepat didepan meja Gaara. Namun Gaara hanya menatap Ino dalam diam dan tenang, membuat Ino ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengirim Bodyguard-bodyguardmu ke sekolahku?"

Gaara melipat tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia sedikit menaikan ujung bibirnya, tersenyum tipis, dan malah membuat Ino jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kutebak… Kaulah yang mengusir semua Bodyguardku?"

Bagaimana bisa pria itu tetap terlihat tenang? Umpat Ino didalam hati. Ino menarik nafas banyak-banyak. Kepalanya mulai menyusun segala argument untuk melawan pria yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu.

"Kau menakuti teman-temanku, oke? Jangan pernah mengirim bodyguardmu lagi ke sekolahku."

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan ketakutan teman-temanmu, hm? Lagipula, apa teman-temanmu disana bisa melindungmu dari Akatsuki?"

Ino mengerang kesal. Ada dua hal yang membuatnya kesulitan mengolah argument didalam benaknya. Pertama, karena Gaara memang lebih berpengalaman. Kedua, karena pesona suaminya itu. Semua anggota tubuh Ino memang tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik bila ia sudah berhadapan dengan pesona pria itu.

"Aku… aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" Ino menarik nafas banyak. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku dari Akatsuki. Jadi.. kau tidak perlu repot-repot melindungku."

Kini Gaara mulai bangkit berdiri. Tangannya ikut bertumpu dimeja, untuk menahan tubuhnya. Sedangkan tubuhnya ia condongkan kearah depan, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Ino saling berhadapan dan nafas mereka saling menyapu wajah dihadapan mereka. Hidung mereka beradu dan mata mereka saling menatap tajam, seakan berusaha menusuk manik dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melindungi diri sendiri? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati di tangan Akatsuki? Kau pikir aku siap kehilanganmu? Kau pikir– Argh!" Gaara mengerang frutasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ino yang sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara yang panjang dan terkesan penuh kekesalan itu hanya memundurkan beberapa langkah dari meja Gaara. Entah kenapa, ia jadi sedikit takut dengan sosok Gaara yang sekarang.

Gaara menarik nafas banyak, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan kelepasan sejauh itu. Melihat gadis itu berkata seenaknya bahwa ia bisa melindungi diri sendiri, membuat Gaara kesal. Apa gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana bahayanya akatsuki?

"Dengar, Ino. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, mengerti? Apalagi ditangan organisasi gila itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku ingin kau berada disisiku seumur hidupku. Apa kau tidak mendengar janjiku di altar tiga hari lalu?"

Gaara keluar dari balik mejanya dan melangkah mendekati Ino. Ino mulai mencengkram rok sekolah yang ia kenakan. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, batin Ino. Seharunya ia melawan tindakan Gaara soal bodyguard itu, bukannya gugup karena tatapan Gaara yang memang selalu menatapnya intens.

Jemari panjang Gaara meraih dagu Ino dan membuat sensasi hangat menguak dari jari-jari Gaara. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Iris jade Gaara selalu berhasil membuat Ino tak berkutik.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum yang menunjukan bahwa ia suka dengan objek tatapan dihadapannya ini. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Ino memanas. Mungkin ia akan limpung sebentar lagi karena terpesona oleh tatapan dan perkataan Gaara yang membuat jantungnya terus menerus berdetak cepat.

"Dan jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan repot bila melindungimu. Karena bagiku, kau adalah segalanya. Ingat, hanya kau satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang kuijinkan untuk merepotkanku. Aku lebih memilih untuk repot melindungimu dibandingkan hidup tanpa kau didunia ini," bisik Gaara lirih yang pasti terdengar jelas oleh telinga Ino. "Nyonya Sabaku, aku sudah berkata sejujur ini, apa kau sudah bisa mengerti alasanku… dan perasaanku?"

.

.

To Be Continue

Aaaah ngantuk tingkat akut nih! Aku nyelesain FF ini sampe jam 6 pagi! Hft. Aku udah kayak kelelawar aja kerja malem tidur pagi. Eh tapi aku kan gak tidur pas paginya…

Maaf ya, FF ini cuma sampai 25 halaman doang. Ngerjainnya aja juga udah diusahain cepet, sampe mataku yang udah sipit begini hampir menyamai mata Gaara.

Sebenernya tuh chapter 4 gak kayak gini._. aku udah ngerjain chapter 4 yang lain dan seharusnya udah kepublish dari bulan bulan lalu. Tapi sialnya, entah kenapa tuh folder gak mau kebuka! Uwaaa! Mau nangis rasanya waktu itu. Mana udah 28 halaman lagi-_- nyesek gak sih? Sampe sekarang tuh folder masih ada di laptop, tapi gak bisa kebuka, entah kenapa…

Maaf ya kalo ngaretnya lama banget. Aku cuma gak nyangka aja kalo ternyata tugas SMA tuh banyak banget! Aku ampe gak sempet nerusin FF penggantinya tau gak-_- PR bejibun men, mana guru-gurunya sadis. Aisssh

Aku ngerasa kayaknya chapter ini sedikit aneh. Jadi kalau ada yang gak ngerti, bilang aja ya:D sekali lagi, SKSD aja sama aku^^ asal gak ngebash, aku selow kok:D

Terus buat yang ngereview di chap 3, xoxoxo, el Cierto, kikihanni, Moku-chan, ena'wonkyu, princess nathania swan, vaneela, Yukko Orizawa, Kken RukIno, Minori Hikaru, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, Yamato Nadeshiko, dan silent reader sekalian yang membaca Chapter 3, semoga kalian puas ya sama yang chapter 4. Aku persembahkan chap 4 ini untuk kalian.

Dan aku mohon doanya ya supaya bisa meningkat di Chap 5 *Smile*

Aku juga mau minta maaf ya kalau gak bisa ngebales review buat el-senpai sama vaneela dan yang lainnya;( aku harus tidur beberapa jam dan lembur ngerjain pr yang numpuk… sekali lagi minta maaf ya.

Cukup segini aja bacotku kali ini :)

Review ya! GodBless^^


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum yang menunjukan bahwa ia suka dengan objek tatapan dihadapannya ini. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Ino memanas. Mungkin ia akan limbung sebentar lagi karena terpesona oleh tatapan dan perkataan Gaara yang membuat jantungnya terus menerus berdetak cepat.

"Dan jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan repot bila melindungimu. Karena bagiku, kau adalah segalanya. Ingat, hanya kau satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang kuijinkan untuk merepotkanku. Aku lebih memilih untuk repot melindungimu dibandingkan hidup tanpa kau didunia ini," bisik Gaara lirih yang pasti terdengar jelas oleh telinga Ino. "Nyonya Sabaku, aku sudah berkata sejujur ini, apa kau sudah bisa mengerti alasanku… dan perasaanku?"

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Pairing : GaaIno Slight: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaTema, KibaHana

Rating : T

Warning: OOC! Abal, Typo(s), MissTypo, Semi-M And the other

You're Mine, Ino. Always Mine.

Chapter 5

.

.

"Kau…" Ino merasa tenggorokannya tercekik. "Menyukaiku?"

Gaara mendengus kesal ketika mendengar perkataan Ino. Suka? Cih, Apa gadis itu bodoh?

Nafas Ino mendadak tercekat ketika secara tiba-tiba Gaara mendorongnya ke arah meja dan membuatnya terduduk disana. Tangan kiri Gaara menahan telapak tangan Ino yang bergetar di atas meja kerjanya, sedangkan yang kanan meraih dagu Ino dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Gaara. Membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Jade teduh milik Gaara menatap tajam Ino, sehingga Ino harus berkedip berkali-kali untuk tetap menyadarkan dirinya dari pesona Gaara yang terlalu kuat. Kini Ino mulai kesulitan mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Ia merasa seluruh oksigen hilang mendadak dan membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"Gadis bawel, apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Atau aku memang harus mengatakannya secara terang-terangan?" ucap Gaara lirih.

Ino bungkam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pikirannya sudah kacau karena sosok pria yang berada dihadapannya ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menahan nafas dan menggumamkan nama suaminya itu lirih.

Gaara kembali menatap aquamarine Ino secara intens dan menempelkan dahinya didahi Ino. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, sedangkan nafas Gaara yang hangat menggelitiki kulit Ino dan membuat wajah gadis itu merah sepenuhnya.

Dengan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba, Gaara menarik tengkuk Ino dan meraih bibir Ino untuk mengecupnya singkat. Seketika, seluruh tubuh Ino memanas. Hanya sedetik, namun berhasil membuat Ino tercengang dan hampir mati ditempat.

Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ino. Tangan besarnya membingkai setiap lekuk wajah istrinya itu. Irisnya tak terlepas sedetikpun dari sosok Ino yang masih terpaku. Bibir Gaara mulai mengukir senyuman tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nyonya Bawel. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

.

.

Ino menatap lurus ke arah communicator dan memencet layar-nya asal-asalan. Pikirannya tak tertuju sama sekali ke communicatornya. Yang pasti, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menfokuskan pikirannya sendiri untuk saat ini. Seakan-akan seluruh sel otaknya sudah direngut paksa oleh pria bermata panda itu, dan membuat Ino hanya dapat memikirkan pria itu saja.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Nyonya Bawel. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"_

Oh, bagus sekali. Sejak kapan dia menjadi gadis tidak peka? Sudah hampir 2 bulan Ino tinggal bersama suaminya itu, mengapa ia tidak pernah sadar kalau suaminya itu ternyata mencintainya?

Seharusnya Ino menyadarinya sejak dulu. Dari perkataan Gaara untuknya, tingkah laku Gaara terhadapnya, sampai sifat protective Gaara yang sangat berlebihan itu, seharusnya Ino dengan mudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa suaminya itu benar-benar cinta mati kepadanya.

Tetapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Ino memang tidak pernah berpikir kalau Gaara mencintainya. Karena tindakan Gaara untuknya selama ini selalu membuat Ino tak bisa memproses kinerja otaknya, dan membuatnya tak sempat memikirkan apakah pria itu mencintainya atau tidak. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cintanya yang semakin besar terhadap suaminya itu.

Ino merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Ino tahu kalau ia sendiri mencintai Gaara. Ia sangat mencintai suaminya itu. Bahkan tadi ia hampir meloncat kegirangan dan memeluk Gaara saking senangnya dengan pernyataan cinta Gaara yang bisa dikatakan cukup terlambat itu.

Tapi apakah ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Gaara? Bahwa ia juga mencintainya? Aish, tapi itu lumayan memalukan. Ino belum pernah sekalipun mengatakan perasaannya kepada seorang lelaki, sekalipun untuk orang tuanya. Dan lagipula,–jujur saja– selama ini ia merasa sanksi dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sebelumnya Ino tak pernah mengalami yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan ketika Gaara berdiri didepannya untuk pertama kalinya, dengan mudah Ino langsung jatuh cinta.

Iris Ino sedikit melirik ke arah sosok Gaara yang masih berdiri di sisinya. Pria itu sedang berbicara kepada lawan bicaranya lewat communicator. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan sinyal di lift seperti ini.

Jantung Ino semakin cepat memompa darah, sedangkan wajahnya makin panas. Mengapa saat melihat suaminya itu ia jadi memikirkan perkataan dan kecupan Gaara tadi? Apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara kalau pria itu tahu sedari tadi istri bodohnya ini tak berhenti memikirkannya?

Ting.

Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Ino menghela nafas lega dan langsung melangkah lebar untuk keluar dari kotak besi itu. Lama-lama ia bisa gila kalau berduaan terus bersama Gaara di tempat kecil seperti tadi.

Ino menghampiri tempat mobilnya di parkir, diikuti oleh Gaara yang melangkah santai dibelakangnya. Setelah sampai di samping mobilnya, Ino langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Tak memperdulikan Gaara yang masih berdiri diluar mobilnya sembari terus menatapnya intens.

Ino hampir saja melajukan mobilnya ketika tiba-tiba saja jendela mobilnya diketuk pelan oleh Gaara. Reflek, Ino membuka kaca mobilnya dan menatap Gaara. Mati-matian Ino menyembunyikan rona wajahnya ketika merasa tatapan Gaara tak terlepas darinya sedetikpun

"Aku tidak akan mengirimkan bodyguard lagi ke sekolahmu," ucap Gaara sembari tersenyum tipis, "Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus **selalu** makan siang bersamaku."

Ino sukses membulatkan matanya. "Yang benar saja! Aku 'kan seko–"

"Aku tidak peduli, Nyonya. Kau tinggal pilih. Dikelilingi bodyguardku, atau menghabiskan waktu makan siangmu bersama lelaki tampan sepertiku," ucapan Gaara membuat Ino cengo. Lelaki ini walaupun sudah menyatakan perasaannya, kenapa sifatnya tidak berubah, sih? Setidaknya seharusnya ia tidak aristrokat lagi atau sedikit romantis. Dan,– Hei! Sejak kapan suaminya itu berubah menjadi lelaki narsis?

"Kalau kau makan siang bersamaku, setidaknya aku dapat memastikan dengan mataku sendiri kalau kau baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak perlu repot menugaskan bodyguard-bodyguardku untuk melindungimu." Penjelasan Gaara membuat jantung Ino semakin berdebar. Lelaki ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan siang denganmu," ujar Ino akhirnya, menyerah. Melihat wajah Gaara membuat Ino tak dapat menolak apapun yang diputuskan oleh pria itu. Sekalipun ia keberatan dengan keputusan pria itu.

Gaara kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok, Ino. Hati-hati dijalan. Dan jangan lupa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Gaara menarik nafasnya sejenak. "untukku."

Ino kini benar-benar tak berhasil menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Sejak kapan perkataan Gaara terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Ino?

.

.

Kankurou's private area. Sabaku Corp's Building. Tokyo, Japan.

04.30 PM

Sudah hampir satu jam Temari berada di ruangan Kankurou tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia sedang tidak mempunyai semangat sama sekali untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sebenarnya ia ke gedung Sabaku untuk merendam rasa penasarannya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Shikamaru hari ini. Dan sialnya, ia malah melihat hal menyebalkan yang kembali menyangkut assisten lab pria itu.

Huh, mengingatnya saja membuat Temari kesal.

Temari menguap lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya malas. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tidurkan di meja, kini ia angkat. Ia lepas headset yang ia pakai sebelumnya, lalu menatap bosan ke arah salah satu adik lelakinya yang masih sibuk dengan benda-benda mengerikan yang entah apa namanya. Lebih baik ia mengajak adiknya itu berbicara daripada mengingat pria bodoh itu.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa 'sih daritadi?"

Tak terdengar sahutan dari kankurou selama beberapa detik. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi berisik dari peralatan Kankurou, sampai pria itu akhirnya menjawab.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" sahut Kankurou cuek dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Temari mulai mendecak sebal. "Tentu saja bisa! Tapi mana kutahu apa yang mau kau ciptakan kalau kau tidak memberitahukannya," dumel Temari.

Kini Kankurou menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik benda yang sedang ia kerjakan untuk memudahkannya melihat Temari. "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau robot ini ciptaanku?"

"Eh?" Temari mengerutkan keningnya. "Benda itu bukan ciptaanmu?"

Kankurou kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. "Memangnya kau pernah melihatku menciptakan robot luar biasa seperti ini?" ucap Kankurou seraya menerima obeng dari assitennya.

"Lalu ini ciptaan siapa?"

"Gaara."

Temari memiringkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menatap benda yang sedang dalam proses itu. Benda tersebut berbahan besi dengan kabel warna-warni didalamnya. Bentuknya menyerupai manusia tak berambut. Ah, jadi itu robot? Batin Temari.

"Kenapa robot Gaara ada padamu?" Tanya Temari lagi, penasaran.

"Dia memintaku membantunya untuk menyempurnakan robot ini."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus disempurnakan?"

"Kau ini bawel sekali, sih. Tentu saja peralatan perangnya yang disempurnakan. Ini 'kan robot perang," ucap Kankurou tak sabar. Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai kakak bawel seperti Temari, sih? Perasaan, orang tuanya tak ada yang sebawel Temari. Oh iya, dia lupa. Ibunya juga bawel.

"Untuk apa Gaara membuat robot untuk perang?" Tanya Temari. Tampaknya tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kankurou sebelumnya.

"Untuk mencuci bajumu dirumah! Tentu saja untuk perang, cerewet!" Balas Kankurou sewot. Ia bertanya-tanya sekarang. Otak Temari itu sedang tertinggal di rumah, ya?

Kankurou mengambil lap yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada lalu membersihkan tangannya. Setelah itu ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah assistennya yang masih sibuk memasang mur di robot itu.

"Hoi, Pain! Ambilkan communicatorku di meja sebelahmu," perintah Kankurou yang langsung ditanggapi assisten yang bernama pain itu dengan melemparkan communicator Kankurou ke arah tangan Kankurou yang sudah siap menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih."

Kankurou mulai mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontaknya. Nama yang dapat membuat kakaknya ini pergi dari ruangannya.

Kankurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia sudah selesai mengirim e-mail pendek ke orang yang dituju itu. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menunggu orang itu membawa Temari pergi dari ruangannya. Selain bawel, kakaknya itu menghambatnya bekerja.

"Lalu apa robot itu akan dijual di pasaran atau hanya untuk Jepang?" suara Temari kembali terdengar. Kankurou melirik Temari sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya. Sabar,sabar. Tak sampai semenit dia sudah pergi dari ruangan ini, batin Kankurou.

"Tidak. Hanya untuk Jepang," Jawab Kankurou singkat.

Toktok.

Secara bersamaan, Kankurou, Temari, dan Pain menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Kankurou tak dapat menahan seringaiannya ketika orang yang mengetuk itu memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia dapat melihat pundak Temari menegang ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Maaf, mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin menjemput gadis merepotkan ini," ucap Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Temari.

Kankurou hanya cengar-cengir. "Bawa gadis itu pergi dari sini, Shikamaru-san."

Temari membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Kankurou sengit. "Pasti kau yang memanggilnya!"

Kankurou tak menghiraukan deathglare Temari. Ia hanya cengengesan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Nee-chan~"

.

.

Sabaku's Park. Sabaku Corp Building. Tokyo, Japan.

04.50 PM

Temari duduk lesehan tepat di sisi danau buatan di Taman Sabaku Building. Ia tekuk lututnya sampai menempel di depan dadanya, lalu ia peluk dengan kedua lengannya. Temari menarik nafas banyak-banyak, memenuhi rongganya dengan udara. Memenuhi penciumannya dengan bau alam, lalu melepaskannya perlahan-lahan.

Matanya menatap danau di depannya dengan senyum tipis. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali dia tidak ke Taman Sabaku. Karena seingatnya, dulu taman Sabaku tidak serindang ini, Pohon-pohonnya tidak terlalu banyak. Bahkan belum ada angsa-angsa di tengah danau seperti sekarang.

"Ini."

Temari memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu berasal. Ia dapat melihat Shikamaru sedang menyodorkan kaleng soda ke arahnya, menunggu sampai ia mengambilnya dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih," ucap Temari tulus. "Kau boleh kembali keruanganmu sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengganggu siapapun lagi," tambah Temari tanpa menatap Shikamaru sama sekali.

Dalam jarak yang sedekat ini, mustahil bagi Shikamaru untuk tidak mendengar suara suara Temari. Namun, bukannya ia pergi meninggalkan Temari, Shikamaru malah ikut duduk di sisi Temari dan menidurkan dirinya.

Shikamaru mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk dijadikan alas kepala. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor ini? Aku yakin kau kesini bukan untuk mengganggu Kankurou."

"Kau bisa kembali ke kantormu, Shika," ulang Temari, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin bertemu Gaara? Atau kau mencariku?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi, tak menghiraukan permintaan Temari untuk pergi.

Temari mendecih pelan. "Untuk apa aku mencari lelaki yang sibuk bermesraan dengan assistennya sendiri?" Tersirat kekesalan dari nada Temari saat mengatakannya.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. "Kau mencariku," ujar Shikamaru menyimpulkan.

Temari mendengus kesal. Oh, bagus sekali. Dia sudah membocorkan sendiri alasannya datang ke Sabaku Corp.

Temari merasakan telapak tangan Shikamaru meraih lengannya dan menjadikannya pegangan untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Setelah pria itu berhasil duduk, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari, membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya reflek.

"Dengar. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Konan. Ciuman itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Kami tak sengaja tertabrak ketika sedang membuat serum baru. Dan saat bibir itu menempel, kau malah masuk kedalam ruangan, melihat semua, dan menyimpulkan hal yang jauh dari kenyataan. Apa kau pikir aku akan mencium gadis lain selain gadis merepotkan sepertimu?"

Temari tak berkedip ketika Shikamaru mengatakan itu semua. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara detak jantungnya yang berdentum-detum tak karuan. Shikamaru selalu berhasil membuatnya tak berkutik seperti ini.

Shikamaru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Temari tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari iris Temari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja kesalapahaman konyol ini dan memulainya dari awal? Aku masih mencintaimu, Nona Mendokusai."

.

.

In Front Of Kiba's House

06.00 PM

"Bagaimana?"

Hinata menghempaskan punggungnya disandaran kursi penumpang, sedangkan tangannya mulai memasangkan seat bealt. Irisnya melirik ke arah rumah sederhana namun elegan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mobil ini diparkir.

"D-dia tidak mau tinggal bersamaku. Ia ingin tinggal dengan Kiba-san. Katanya, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kakak angkatnya itu. E-ntah kenapa. T-tapi Hanabi bilang kalau aku boleh mengunjunginya kapanpun."

"Baguslah,"

Hinata memutar kepalanya ke arah pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok pria yang masih terus menatapnya dengan sorotan mata yang datar namun menenangkan.

"M-maaf, aku jadi melibatkanmu ke urusan pribadiku, Sasuke-kun. Se-seharusnya aku mengurusi urusan ke-keluargaku sendiri," ucap Hinata tulus sembari mulai menunduk. Takut rona wajahnya terlihat lelaki stoic itu.

Sasuke menjalankan mobil sport-nya, meninggalkan rumah tempat adik kandung Hinata tinggal. "Hn. Tak usah kau pikirkan. Lagipula memang aku yang ingin menemanimu."

Hinata merasa wajahnya semakin memanas. Oh, bukankah ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi kepada pria disebelahnya itu? Mengapa sekarang ia yang melanggar tekadnya sendiri?

"Te-terima kasih…"

"Hn."

Mobil Sasuke mengarah ke kediaman Sabaku di Higashiyama. Dan selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Membuat suasana terasa cangung dan mencekam. Hinata maupun Sasuke merasa tak nyaman. Namun tidak ada diantara mereka berdua yang berusaha mencari topic untuk berbincang.

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Hinata, yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung utama kediaman Sabaku. Ia menghela nafas perlahan ketika melihat Hinata sudah sibuk melepas seatbealt dan bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih telah menemaniku, S-sasuke-kun. A-aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi." Setelah ia pamit kepada Sasuke dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk memberi salam, Hinata mulai membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil Sasuke yang berbau khas pria itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menahan pergerakan Hinata yang hampir keluar dari mobilnya itu dengan mencekal ringan pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sesaat, mereka berdua saling menatap sembari terdiam hingga Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata…" Tidak ada sorotan tajam dari iris Sasuke. Dimata Hinata, Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti putus asa. Seakan-akan pria itu tak mempunyai kehidupan lagi semenjak mereka berpisah.

Hinata merasa wajahnya merah padam ketika menyadari semburat tipis di kedua pipi Sasuke. Tangannya yang masih berada di cekalan Sasuke mendadak terasa berdenyut dan panas. Astaga, apa pria ini berniat meledakkan jantungnya?

"Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke kembali memanggil Hinata. Namun kini ia memanggil nama marga Hinata yang lama, membuat gadis itu ingat bahwa ia sudah mengenal Sasuke hampir seumur hidupnya. Lavender Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke sendu, hingga Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnnya dengan suaranya yang nyaris terdengar seperti memohon.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas mengatakan ini, Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan bisakah kau mempertimbangkan hubungan kita lagi? Aku masih mencintaimu, Hina."

.

.

Konoha High School. Tokyo, Japan.

11.55 AM

"Sial! Kimia tadi benar-benar ingin membunuhku, ya?!" gerutu Ino kesal seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Mereka baru saja ulangan kimia dan hampir semua soal tidak ada yang bisa Ino jawab.

"Soal tadi gampang, Bodoh! Bukannya kau bisanya mendapat nilai tinggi di pelajaran Kimia?" ujar Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Handphone.

Ya, biasanya Ino memang selalu mendapat nilai bagus untuk pelajaran Kimia. Tapi, kemarin malam Ino benar-benar tidak bisa belajar karena yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah suami menyebalkannya itu. Pria itu sepertinya benar-benar berhasil membuatnya lupa akan segalanya.

"Cih, panda sialan," umpat Ino seraya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Berusaha mengistirahatkan isi kepalanya yang terus-menerus memikirkan pria itu.

Mata Ino menangkap sosok Sakura yang masih duduk termanggu di seberang kursinya. Haaah, pasti sahabatnya itu masih memikirkan pacarnya.

"Auw!" Ringis Sakura ketika mendapatkan lemparan tip-ex dari Ino. "Apa 'sih?" gerutu Sakura kesal seraya menatap Ino yang hanya cengir tidak jelas.

"Aku yakin tadi kau lebih parah dariku. Kau tidak menjawab soal sama sekali 'kan?" ujar Ino tanpa mengurangi cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Rasanya bodoh sekali kalau mengingat ia menjadi bodoh hanya karena pria itu.

"Makanya, jangan putus dengan pacarmu itu! Kau jadi terlihat seperti nenek-nenek frustasi, tahu!" ledek Ino dan dibalas dengan timpukan balik tip-ex dari Sakura.

"Memangnya sejak kapan Sakura punya pacar? Aku baru tahu," tanya Kiba setelah ia meletakkan handphonenya ke atas meja.

"Hampir setengah bulan yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto, deh," Jawab Ino sembari mengeritkan keningnya untuk mengingat-ingat nama mantan Sakura itu.

Kiba sedikit terkejut. "Naruto? Jangan-jangan Uzumaki Naruto?"

Telinga Sakura terasa sangat sensitive ketika mendengar Kiba menyebutkan nama pria itu. Dengan cekatan, ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri meja Kiba secepat kilat.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Dia tetangga yang suka menebeng makan dirumahku! Astaga, ternyata perempuan yang diceritakannya itu kau, Sakura?"

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Dia bercerita soal aku?"

Kiba mengangguk kecil. "Dia pernah cerita kalau dia diputuskan oleh pacarnya ketika ia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk pacarnya itu. Ternyata kau memang sadis ya, Sakura?"

Sakura tercengang. Kejutan? Untuknya? "Apa maksudmu, Kiba? Ceritakan padaku! Kumohon…"

Kiba hanya mendengus kesal lalu kembali memainkan communicatornya. "Tidak mau. Aku juga punya masalah cinta sendiri. Aku tidak mau ikut campur cerita cinta kalian yang konyol itu. Selesaikan masalah kalian sendiri. Dasar pasangan menyedihkan."

Sakura hanya diam terpaku. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Naruto membuat kejutan untuknya? Tapi, bukankah saat itu Naruto sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain yang jumlahnya hampir 6 orang itu ya?

Pikiran Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti ketika merasa mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari lapangan. Pertama-tama ia pikir ia salah dengar. Namun, setelah melihat seluruh murid kelasnya berlari ke arah jendela untuk melihat ke arah lapangan, ia yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Sakura cengo mendadak ketika melihat sebuah helicopter berwarna putih sedang berusaha mendarat di lapangan KHS yang memang bisa dikatakan besar. Saat melihat logo Sabaku Corp yang terpampang jelas di body helicopter, seluruh siswa XII 3, termasuk Sakura, serempak menoleh ke arah Ino.

Ino meringis sebal. "Sudah kuduga. Dia memang tidak waras!"

.

.

Benedijione's Restaurant, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, Korsel.

12.00 PM

Gaara merasa degup jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat Ino memasuki restaurant. Matanya tak henti menatap setiap inchi tubuh Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik, takut ada goresan yang melukai tubuh istrinya itu. Namun ketika ia yakin Ino baik-baik saja, Gaara menghela nafas lega.

Ino melangkah lebar menuju meja tempat Gaara menunggunya. Tak ia hiraukan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lain yang tak terlepas darinya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah segera duduk di depan Gaara dan menyipitkan mata bulatnya ke suaminya.

"Kau terlepas dari rumah sakit jiwa mana, hah?"

Gaara hampir tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Ino. Namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"Menyuruh Bodyguardmu untuk menjemputku dengan helicopter dan membuat satu sekolah gempar, lalu membawaku ke Korea Selatan dalam waktu lima menit, dan menungguku di restaurant Italia yang harga makanannya senilai uang sakuku selama seminggu, hanya untuk makan siang?" Ino mendengus kesal. "Dasar orang kaya!"

Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Setidaknya makanan disini lebih enak daripada makanan buatanmu."

Ino kembali memincingkan matanya. "Sok tahu. Kau bahkan belum pernah mencoba masakanku ya, Panda."

"Haah," Gaara menghelakan nafasnya. "Lebih baik kau makan saja, cepat. Dasar bawel," Perintah Gaara seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya seorang waiters yang sudah membawakan makanan untuk Ino.

"Tidak nafsu," desis Ino.

"Sayang sekali, tetapi aku sudah memesankan makanan yang harganya melebihi uang jajanmu itu."

"Cih, memangnya kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?"

"Tentu saja," Gaara melipat lengannya di atas dada. "Kau suka makanan yang manis, dan membenci hal yang pedas. Kau alergi udang dan sangat menyukai telur mata sapi. Kau tidak suka pasta dan sangat menyukai pizza. Kau suka makanan yang bermayones banyak dan anti terhadap buah papaya. Kau lebih memilih kue ringan dibanding chiki. Cinta mati dengan sereal choco crunch, dan benci susu full cream. Hm, kalau kubeberkan semuanya, sepertinya terlalu banyak. Kau memang pemilih makanan ya, Nyonya Sabaku."

Ino bahkan tak berhasil menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar itu semua. "Kau… tahu darimana?"

Gaara menyeringai tipis. "Menurutmu?"

"Monitor Sabaku?"

"Monitor Sabaku tak secanggih itu, Ino." Ujar Gaara. "Aku memiliki kaki tangan yang mengetahuimu lebih dalam daripada benda mati itu."

"Siapa?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit sewot.

"Ayahmu."

Ino membelakkan matanya. Oh, bagus. Sejak kapan ayahnya menjadi kaki tangan pria menyebalkan ini?!

.

.

Konoha High School, Tokyo, Japan.

16.00 PM

"KAU KE KOREA?!"

Ino segera menutup daun telinganya tepat disaat Sakura menjerit. Teriakan friendenemy-nya itu terkadang memang bisa membuat gendang telinga orang pecah.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" tukas Ino tajam saat merasa seluruh pasang mata di sekitar pintu masuk sekolah menatap kearahnya penuh penasaran.

Sakura segera memelankan suaranya saat menyadari kesalahannya. "Kau ke korea?" ulangnya, tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun nada tak percaya disetiap katanya.

"Hanya setengah jam, Sakura." jawab Ino malas.

Sakura menganga lebar. "Untuk makan siang? Suamimu benar-benar keren."

"Ya. Dia memang keren– dan gila." Tambah Ino seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sakura hanya tertawa geli dan mengikuti langkah Ino. "Kalau Gaara mengajakmu makan di Korea lagi, ajak aku, ya? Aku sudah lama ingin ke sana. Haaah, aku bisa membayangkan aku akan bertemu artis-artis korea disana yang tampannya selangit."

Ino hanya mendengus malas. "Daripada kau memikirkan artis korea, bagaimana kalau kau mengurusi artismu sendiri dulu?"

"Hah? Artisku sendi–" Sakura merasa suaranya mendadak tercekat ketika melihat sosok pria yang ditunjuk Ino dengan dagunya. Pria itu sedang berdiri tepat didepan gerbang sekolah mereka dengan tangannya yang terbenam di kedua sakunya. Pria tersebut memang sedang tak menatap ke arahnya, namun Sakura tetap dapat melihat wajahnya. Matanya terlihat teduh dan senyuman tipisnya terasa hangat. Naruto.

Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura bahkan sudah tak sadar kalau Ino telah meninggalkannya berdua dengan Naruto. Ia terlalu gugup bertemu dengan Naruto semenjak mendengar penjelasan singkat dan kurang jelas dari Kiba.

"Ap-apa..." Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto menyodorkan selembar tiket persis seperti yang Sakura robek kemarin. Namun kini tiket itu terlihat baru. "Terima ini," Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan putus asa. "Kumohon?"

Tangan Sakura terasa bergetar ketika ia berusaha mengambil tiket tersebut. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak Sakura yang ingin ia tanyakan ke pria tersebut. Namun entah mengapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak mau meluncur dari lidahnya.

"Walaupun aku menerima ini, bukan berarti aku akan datang kesana." Sakura mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Disekian banyak perkataan yang tersusun diotaknya, kenapa harus perkataan sinis itu yang keluar dari mulutnya?

"Aku akan menunggu."

Sakura merasa tubuhnya membeku. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika melihat senyuman lembut Naruto. Astaga, dia harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ia terlepas kendali dan memeluk pria ini.

"A-aku harus kembali," ujar Sakura cepat dan langsung berjalan melewati Naruto, berusaha menghiraukan Naruto yang masih berdiri disana.

Sakura meringis pelan. Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa dia menjadi salah tingkah seperti ini? Pasti ini semua karena perkataan Kiba tadi saat istirahat. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat Sakura yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter didepannya langsung menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Suara langkah Naruto yang mendekatinya membuat darah Sakura berdesir dengan kecepatan ekstra. Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika merasa jantungnya mulai bergemuruh.

Langkah Naruto terhenti persis dibelakang Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Naruto yang meniup helai rambutnya dibelakang. Tangan Sakura terasa basah ketika ia merasa hidung Naruto sudah menyentuh daun telinganya.

"Sakura... _Daisuki yo_."

_Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

_1 day later._

Sabaku Corp's Building. Tokyo, Japan.

01.43 PM

"Aku baru tahu ada landasan pesawat disini."

"Baru selesai kemarin," jelas Gaara singkat seraya melirik gadis yang hanya berdiri santai di sisinya. "Kau telat 3 menit, Ino."

Ino membalas lirikan tajam Gaara. "Hanya 3 menit. Kau ini perhitungan sekali," dumel Ino. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan telepon Gaara 15 menit yang lalu. Ia sedang menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan membaca novel, dan tiba-tiba saja pria gila itu meleponnya dan memerintah dirinya untuk datang ke Sabaku Building.

Gaara menghela nafas. Bukan karena ia perhitungan, tapi ia takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap gadis itu. Membayangkan gadisnya terluka saja sudah membuat kakinya lemas.

Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pesawat jet pribadi berukuran sedang yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya. Namun ketika ia baru saja menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk ke pintu pesawat, langkahnya terhenti karena merasa Ino tidak mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau mau kutinggal?"

Ino yang ternyata memang masih setia berdiri di pinggir landasan hanya melipat tangannya di dada. "Kutebak, kita akan keluar negeri lagi untuk makan siang?"

"Ya," Jawab Gaara dengan singkat, padat, dan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, aku makan disini saja,"

Gaara mendelik ke arah gadis yang masih bersikukuh itu. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi itu artinya kau melanggar perintahku, Ino."

"Cih, Lalu? Apa peduliku?"

Bibir Gaara mulai membentuk seringaian. "Karena kalau kau melanggar, maka kau akan mendapat hukuman 'special' dariku. Yah, mengingat kini kita sudah sah untu melakukan apapu–"

"AKU IKUT, AKU IKUT!" jerit Ino sekencangnya dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam pesawat. Astaga, pria itu kalau membicarakan hal tadi tidak pernah berpikir tempat, ya?! Jelas-jelas mereka sedang berada di tempat umum! Sabaku Building pula! Dasar tidak waras!

.

.

Sabaku's Home, Queenstown, New Zealand.

07.05 AM

Ino terus menatap sekelilingnya lewat jendela mobil tanpa mengurangi kekagumannya sama sekali. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dengan hamparan rumput luas beserta domba-domba kecil yang berkeliaran bebas. Lalu ada sungai yang airnya nyaris bening seperti tembus pandang. Dan disana juga tumbuh beratus pohon rindang yang membuat lingkungan terlihat semakin indah. Ah, dan jangan lupa dengan cuacanya. Walaupun masih pagi, Matahari sudah menyinari setiap inchi dengan hangat, membuat udara berubah dari dingin membekukan menjadi sejuk.

Irisnya menangkap sebuah rumah dengan desain elegan terletak tepat di tengah-tengah hampar rumput luas tersebut lengkap dengan jalanan setapak yang kini sedang dilalui mobil mereka. Tidak ada rumah lain disekitar rumah elegan itu. Mencerminkan pemilik rumah yang senang menghamburkan uangnya karena tidak tahu harus diapakan.

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang setelah sekian lama ia tegakkan untuk melihat pemandangan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi."

Gaara yang masih sibuk menyetir hanya mengangguk samar, "Aku tahu, pemandangannya memang sangat indah."

"Kau tahu, aku dan Sakura selalu bermimpi untuk datang kesini suatu saat nanti. Kami sudah lama membayangkan bagaimana kami akan mendatangi tempat ini dengan pemandangan luar biasa yang dimilikinya. Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk makan siang!"

"Setidaknya mimpimu sekarang menjadi kenyataan."

Ino mendengus sebal. "Dan kutebak, rumah yang berdiri sendiri itu pasti milikmu? Ya, kan?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Mendirikan rumah dengan luas tanah hampir tak terbatas itu di New Zealand? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghabiskan uangmu, ya?"

Gaara melirik ke arah istrinya itu sekilas sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk menghamburkan uang. Aku hanya mencari ketenangan saja. Kau tahu bagaimana sifatku."

"Daripada dibuang seperti itu, lebih baik kau sumbang saja."

"Aku mempunyai panti social disetiap kota di negara-negara di dunia ini dan menyumbang secara rutin."

Ino merasa pening mendadak saat mendengar ucapan Gaara. Dari nada pria itu saat mengucapkannya, Ino tahu kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kekayaanmu benar-benar mengerikan," umpat Ino dengan suara kecil yang pasti terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Gaara yang tajam. Karena setelah itu Gaara tertawa dengan meremehkan.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kau merupakan istri dari pemilik kekayaan yang mengerikan ini. Semua milikku berarti milikmu juga. Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau telah menjadi triliuner mendadak, Bodoh."

"Makan saja uangmu sendiri! Aku sudah cukup frustasi dengan semua perusahaanmu yang selalu membiarkanku mengambil barang belanjaanku secara gratis dimana-mana!"

"Wah, tapi aku baru saja mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu. Jadi, setidaknya uang jajanmu sudah lebih besar dibandingkan harga makanan perancis kemarin. "

"Ambil saja, lagi! Aku tidak butuh!" tukas Ino jengkel.

Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah kalau itu maumu. Tapi aku tidak akan menanggung bila kau menyesal, ya. Hitung saja berapa novel-novel roman, cd-cd film dan band, headset-headset terbaru, dan ipod keluaran luar yang akan kau sia-siakan bila kuambil balik uangku."

Mendengar semua barang kesukaannya disebutkan oleh Gaara, membuat Ino tergoda dengan cepat dan segera berubah pikiran. Tanpa sadar ia menoleh dan mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Gaara.

"Hei," Ino menyipitkan matanya. "kau masukkan berapa ke rekeningku?"

"5 Miliyar Dolar."

"DASAR GILA!"

.

.

Ino dan Gaara baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang –makan pagi lebih tepatnya, bila melihat jam New Zealand yang berbeda 7 jam lebih lambat dari Jepang– di salah satu rumah Sabaku tersebut. Mereka menyantap makanan khas suku Maori, yaitu Hangi, dan makanan lainnya yang telah disediakan oleh bibi yang tinggal di sana untuk merawat rumah Sabaku.

Dan sekarang mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu sejenak disana dengan berdiri di balkon rumah Gaara yang bertingkat 3 itu dan melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indah.

Sebenarnya Gaara ingin cepat kembali ke Jepang karena masih ada banyak pekerjaan dan rapat yang harus ia hadiri. Tapi, melihat Ino yang sedari tadi berdiri di Balkon tanpa bosan dan terus-menerus menatap pemandangan yang sama dari setengah jam yang lalu membuat Gaara tidak tega untuk pergi.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan membuatnya menyandari pagar balkon. Ia keluarkan communicatornya dan mulai membuka data-data pekerjaannya yang dikirimkan sekertaris pribadinya. Kini Ia mulai mengecek kenaikan saham di New York, berita proses barang produksi yang sedang berjalan, kesuksesan Saham yang tertanam di Jerman, dan kasus-kasus yang berhasil ditanggani oleh SIA.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi?" Usul Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun ke arah Gaara.

"Hmm, terserah kau saja," gumam Gaara nyaris tak terdengar. Ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang terlihat di layar communicator.

Ino sedikit melirik ke arah Gaara. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat layar communicator Gaara yang penuh dengan data statistic yang tak dimengerti Ino. Ino menghela nafas. Pria itu tidak bilang kalau ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan.

"Kita kembali saja. Kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan, kan?"

"Bukan pekerjaan yang penting," ucap Gaara cepat seraya menutup Communicatornya.

"Tetap saja. Ayo pulang!"

"Nanti juga bisa."

"Sekarang."

"Nanti saja, Ino," ujar Gaara malas.

"Sekarang."

"Nanti."

"Sekara–"

Perkataan Ino terhenti ketika suara Communicator miliknya dan Gaara berbunyi secara bersamaan, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

_Today is Kankurou's turn. Are you ready?_

_Akatsuki._

Gaara dan Ino saling memandang selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tatapan mereka berubah menjadi Horor.

"Kita kembali SEKARANG!"

.

.

Kankurou's Private area. Sabaku Corp's Building. Tokyo, Japan.

03.00 PM

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pria itu menghiraukan Pain yang terlihat sangat jengkel. Dia melewati Pain dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pria yang sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dalam keadaan sekarat dengan lambung terkoyak karena tertusuk belati.

"Kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan terhadap pria itu, Pain."

"Persetan dengan misi sialan itu. Apa kau pikir aku akan menyia-nyiakan tes masuk SIA dan praktek merepotkan dari perusahaan ini hanya untuk misi tidak tuntas dari psikopat itu? Si brengsek itu harus berterima kasih karena aku telah membantunya menghabisi dia."

Dia mulai menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria tersebut untuk merasakan denyut nadinya. Setelah mengetahui hasil yang ia dapatkan, dia hanya mendecih pelan dan mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dari sarung. Mengarahkan moncongnya langsung ke kepala Pain.

Dia tidak pernah suka dengan misi pembunuhan. Dia selalu merasa masih banyak kegiatan lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain membunuh. Tapi terkekang oleh organisasi ini membuatnya tak dapat berbuat apapun. Dia hanya bisa mematuhi perintah bossnya yang psikopat itu dan menghalalkan segala macam pekerjaan kotornya.

Salah satunya, membunuh rekannya sendiri.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?!" Seru Pain tak terima sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Dia hanya tersenyum sinis. Tak sedetikpun ia alihkan arah pistol dari wajah Pain. "Aku hanya ingin menuntaskan tugasku."

Pain tertawa terbahak tanpa menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Membunuhku? Kau tak akan berani melakukannya, Bocah!"

Dia mendecih pelan. Sudah terlalu muak dengan cemooh yang suka keluar begitu saja dari mulut Pain. "Aku hanya menuruti perkataan _dia_. _Dia_ menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu karena kesalahanmu, dan aku akan melakukannya."

"_Dia_ tidak mungkin mengutusmu! Kau bahkan tidak punya nyali untuk menarik pelatuk, Bocah! Bila aku melakukan kesalahan, Setidaknya _dia_ pasti akan memilih untuk mengutus Kisame yang dulu membunuh Kakuzu, dibandingkan kau!"

Dia menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sebelum kau mati, aku akan memberitahu beberapa hal."

Pain memundurkan langkahnya ketika dia memajukan langkah untuk mendekatinya. "Pertama, aku bukan bocah seperti dulu lagi."

Pain merasa terpojok ketika menyadari ia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding.

"Kedua, _dia_ lebih mempercayaiku, dibanding kau."

"Ketiga,"

Dia menempelkan moncong pistolnya tepat di kening Pain, membuat Pain terbelak kaget dan tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Hei, kau tak perlu melakukannya sejauh ini, bocah." Ucap Pain dengan suara nyaris bergetar.

Dia menghiraukan Pain. Dia hanya memajukan dirinya dan membuat bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan telinga Pain.

"Yang membunuh Kakuzu itu aku, Brengsek!"

DOR!

.

.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya tepat diambang pintu ruangan privat Kankurou. Disana sudah hadir Tsunade bersama anggota autopsi yang sedang sibuk memeriksa mayat seseorang. Ada juga Sasuke yang terlihat serius mengamati para anggota medis itu bekerja dan Sai yang sibuk memeriksa ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Gaara segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara yang hanya diam terpaku didepan pintu masuk ruangan itu. Melihat tatapan datar Gaara, Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Atasannya itu pasti tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yah, otak Gaara memang selalu sulit berpikir jernih bila menyangkut keselamatan keluarganya.

Sai yang akhirnya ikut menyadari kedatangan Gaara segera menghampiri bossnya itu dan menepuk pundak Gaara pelan.

"Kita hampir terlambat."

Gaara menghela nafas lega secara terang-terangan setelah mendengar ucapan Sai. Yah, pernyataan pendek itu setidaknya membuatnya berhasil menyadarkan akal sehatnya. Dengan langkah tegas, akhirnya ia mendatangi Sasuke yang mulai menyibukan dirinya lagi dengan memperhatikan kinerja medis.

"Dia sudah dibawa ke Sabaku Hospital," Ucap Sasuke pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara yang kini berdiri di sisinya. "Kankurou hanya membutuhkan operasi di bagian lambungnya yang koyak dan transfuse darah dari rumah sakit sebelum bisa kembali beraktifitas."

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang kita mempunyai masalah yang lebih penting," ujar Sasuke dingin seraya terus menatap sosok mayat dihadapannya yang masih di autopsi. "Aku tidak terlalu mengenal orang ini. Yang kutahu hanyalah dia merupakan anggota Sabaku Corp."

Gaara ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mayat asisten Kankurou tersebut. Gaara sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat mayat tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir keras.

"Pain. Umur 24 Tahun. Lahir tanggal 19 Januari di Tokyo. Pendidikan terakhir di Amegakure University. Mempunyai keahlian dalam menggunakan senjata dan menyusun suatu komponen. Lulus Ujian masuk SIA pada tanggal 12 Juni dan menjadi assisten Kankurou tiga tahun kemudian pada tanggal 17 September. Kini dia tinggal seorang diri di apartment sekitar Nagoya. Tidak mempunyai saudara sama sekali, dan mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai montir untuk hobinya di wilayah…" Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya, "Beika. Mungkin?"

Sai yang berdiri tak jauh dari Gaara dan Sasuke hanya melongo tak percaya. "Kau menghafal itu semua? Mengerikan…"

Gaara tak mengubris komentar Sai.

"Assisten Kakurou…" gumam Sasuke, lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Kau melihat keanehan pada mayat ini?"

"Cara pembunuhannya? Aku sudah memikirkannya sedari tadi." Jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mayat Pain.

"Kankurou dibunuh dengan belati, sedangkan pria ini jelas sekali menggunakan pistol." Sasuke melirik ke arah darah yang bermuncratan di dinding belakang Pain. "Usaha pembunuhan dua orang di ruangan yang sama dengan cara yang berbeda 180 derajat."

Gaara berkata, "Pembunuh Pain dan pelaku penusukan Kankurou pasti orang yang berbeda."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu? Melihat pria ini sekilas mengingatkanku kepada Kakuzu, anggota organisasi yang terbunuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Cara pembunuhan mereka sama," ungkap Gaara dingin.

"Terlebih lagi, Deidara– saudara kandung Ino– yang merupakan anggota organisasi juga, terbunuh dengan cara yang nyaris sama. Di pojokkan di dinding sebelum memecahkan kepalanya dengan peluru."

"Pain dan Kakuzu memiliki tinggi badan yang sama, yaitu 178 cm. Berdasarkan pengamatanku peletakan moncong pistol dikedua dahi mereka miring ke arah atas sebanyak 14 derajat. Menandakan mereka berdua dibunuh oleh pria yang tingginya lebih pendek, sekitar 165-an. Dan kemungkinan besar, orang yang sama."

"Maksudmu… pria ini merupakan salah satu anggota organisasi yang dibunuh sesame anggotanya?" tanya Sai ragu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. "Bila perkataan Gaara itu benar, berarti kita memiliki masalah yang lebih besar. Para penyusup organisasi sudah beradaptasi dengan SIA lebih lama dari yang kita duga. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasi itu semua hanyalah…"

"Chip itu…" Gaara menanggapi dengan suara datarnya. "Harus segera kita pecahkan kodenya."

.

.

Cafetaria, Sabaku Corp Building. Tokyo, Japan.

04.45 PM

"Boleh saya duduk disini?"

Ino mendongak ke arah suara tersebut berasal dan menemukan Sasori sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan tersenyum ramah. Ino mengangguk kecil untuk menanggapi perkataan Sasori dan membiarkan Sasori duduk di kursi cafeteria bersamanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ino, tak bisa menahan lebih lama rasa penasarannya terhadap keadaan salah satu kakak iparnya.

"Kankurou-san baik-baik saja. Kini ia berada di Sabaku hospital dan sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Anda tak perlu khawatir," ucap Sasori yang langsung mengundang helaan nafas lega dari Ino.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Lebih dari itu, ada hal penting yang harus kutanyakapan pada Ino-san."

Ino segera menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk-aduk coklat panasnya dan mendongak ke arah Sasori. Wajah Sasori terlihat sangat serius, membuat Ino mau tak mau menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Perihal chip organisasi itu…"

"Ada apa dengan chip Deidara-nii?" potong Ino cepat. Ia merasa ada hal aneh yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Saya ingat satu bulan yang lalu, Ino-san berkata bahwa Ino-san telah membuka chip itu dan melihat isinya dengan mudah."

"Lalu?" potong Ino lagi.

"Kami…" Sasori mendehem pelan sebelum melanjutkannya. "Kami tidak berhasil membuka chip tersebut."

"EH?"

Sasori mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kami sudah mencoba segala cara selama sebulan ini, namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Semua kemungkinan password telah kami coba, sayangnya selalu gagal."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, tak percaya. "Password? Tapi, tapi, aku dapat membukanya dengan mudah! Bahkan tanpa password! Semua data-data dan foto-foto orang langsung bermunculan begitu saja di layar laptopku. Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi?"

Sasori hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lemah. "Kami juga tidak tahu. Bisakah Ino-san mengingat lagi, apa yang Ino-san lakukan untuk membuka chip tersebut? Siapa tahu, Ino-san menulis beberapa password?"

Ino menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Tapi, saya mohon. Berusahalah mengingat sesuatu, Ino-san. Kami membutuhkan chip itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu, kami dapat mena–"

"Cukup, Sasori."

Ino terhentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Gaara sudah berdiri di sisi kanan kursinya sembari menatap Sasori tajam.

"_Cukup, Sasori."_

"Jangan pernah mengungkit masalah chip itu kepada Ino. Chip itu harus kita selesaikan sendiri." Ujar Gaara datar seraya mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Ino. "Ia tidak boleh mencampuri lebih dalam kasus organisasi itu."

"_Kau tak perlu mengenalnya, Ino."  
"Anak lelaki itu mirip dengannya. Apa dia kakaknya?"  
"Headset ini milikmu, kan?"  
"Entahlah, baru pertama kali aku berbicara banyak kepada perempuan."  
"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus jaga jarak dengan teman-temanku."  
"Kau keluarga Sabaku?"  
"Mau bertukar?"  
"Ino, Pinjam tanganmu."  
"Semoga kita bertemu lagi."_

Ino segera memijat keningnya yang terasa pening, berusaha mengenyahkan rekaman-rekaman masa lalu yang tiba-tiba saja menghantui pikirannya. Kenangan macam apa tadi? Mengapa sosok kakak kandungnya, dan dua orang berambut merah darah terngiang-ngiang di otaknya?

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Kita harus menghadiri rapat penting nanti," perintah Gaara kepada Sasori dan membuat assisten pribadinya itu segera menunduk hormat dan pergi dari cafeteria.

Gaara mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang masih memijit kening. "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang untuk langsung pulang?"

Kini giliran Ino yang mendengus kesal. "Aku khawatir! Aku… aku… aku tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau salah satu kakak iparku terancam bahaya karena kita terlalu lama di New Zealand." Ino hampir saja keceplosan mengatakan kalau ia khawatir akan keadaan suaminya yang tak pernah bisa berpikir jernih bila sudah menyangkut keselamatan keluarganya.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang lebih dulu. Aku masih mempunyai rapat dengan Presiden tentang robot perang yang tertunda. Kankurou sudah kutitipkan kepada Temari dan beberapa Bodyguardku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Cih, kau berkata seolah kau dapat bertemu presiden sesuka hatimu."

"Aku sudah menelepon Hinata untuk menemanimu dirumah. Dan aku mengutus beberapa bodyguard terbaikku untuk melindungimu dalam perjalanan sampai rumah. Untuk sementara kau tidak boleh kemana-mana tanpaku atau seizinku."

Ino menatap Gaara tak percaya. "Kau sedang mengekangku, ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya memastikan keselamatanmu."

Ino menggeleng cepat dan segera mengengadahkan tangannya kedepan Gaara. "Kunci mobilku."

"Aku sudah bilang–"

"Mungkin permintaanmu agar Hinata menemaniku masih masuk akal. Tapi, Bodyguard? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan bodyguard lagi? Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, kalau kau ingin tahu. Jadi, berikan kunci mobilku, Gaara."

Gaara menghela nafas berat. Terkadang, beragumen dengan gadis dihadapannya ini bisa menjadi sangat merepotkan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Ino mengambil kunci mobil yang disodorkan Gaara. Mobil Maybach62 miliknya memang masih terparkir manis di parkiran VIP Sabaku building semenjak ia pergi makan 'pagi' bersama Gaara.

"Hati-hati mengemudi. Kau dilarang menyetir dengan kecepatan diatas 80 km/jam," Nasehat Gaara sebelum benar-benar melepaskan kunci mobil gadis itu dari tangannya.

"Kau menasehatiku? Kau bahkan tak pernah menyetir dibawah 140 km/jam." Dengus Ino.

Gaara meringis kecil, sedikit jengkel dengan kebiasan gadis itu yang selalu mengomentari perkataannya. "Dengarkan saja perintahku, mengerti? Atau aku benar-benar memerintahkan bodyguarku untuk menguntitmu."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Umpat Ino sebelum bangkin berdiri dan melongos pergi.

"Hei, mau makan malam bersamaku, Nyonya Sabaku?" Seru Gaara dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena Ino sudah berjalan lumayan jauh darinya.

Gadis itu segera berbalik dan menatap Gaara dengan garang. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Gaara hanya terkekeh kecil. Berbeda dengan Ino yang merasa jengkel, semua orang yang kebetulan berada cafeteria mendadak ternganga. Well, mereka memang tidak pernah melihat Gaara tertawa manusiawi seperti itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Nyonya Sabaku?" Tanya Gaara kembali, seakan menghiraukan larangan Ino sebelumnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana lagi? Kutub utara?" Ada ejekan tercampur dengan kejengkelan yang ketara ketika Ino mengatakannya, membuat Gaara lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bisa membawamu kesana, kalau kau mau."

"Dasar pria tukang menghambur-hamburkan uang!"

.

.

Sasuke's office, Sabaku Building. Tokyo, Japan.

05.30 PM

Sasuke memandang layar macbooknya tanpa minat, sedangkan iris hitam legamnya sesekali melirik ke arah communicator yang tergeletak disamping macBook. Berharap ada telepon atau pesan yang masuk dari gadis itu. Astaga, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha bekerja dengan tidak professional seperti ini?

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan segera berusaha menfokuskan dirinya kepada laporan-laporan yang ditampilkan display Macbooknya. Pria itu masih ingat dengan jelas pernyataan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya untuk Hinata dua hari lalu. Dan sampai saat ini, gadis itu belum memberikan jawabannya sama sekali. Benar-benar sukses membuatnya frustasi. Sesuatu yang hampir saja tak pernah dialami oleh seorang Uchiha.

Menunggu jawaban dari seorang gadis yang sudah berpisah denganmu memang lebih menyulitkan dibandingkan saat menyatakan perasaan untuk pertama kalinya. Kau sudah tahu apa saja kemungkinan yang akan dikatakan gadis itu dan bagaimana perasaannya, namun kau masih tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus bertahan seakan tidak mau mempercayai kenyataan itu. Dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya akhirnya ia akan mengalami hal serupa.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan segera menyelonong masuk bahkan sebelum Sasuke mengijinkannya. Shino, salah satu pegawai SIA dari departemen yang sama dengan Sai, keamanan. Pria yang suka tergesa-gesa bila panik.

"Kau tidak akan menyukai ini, Sasuke." Ucapnya dingin. "Sai memberitahukan kepadaku bahwa dia baru saja menemukan adanya bom dari parkiran gedung ini. Dan setelah dilacak lewat monitor keamanan, bom itu berada di dalam mobil Nyonya Sabaku. Baru saja terdeteksi 5 menit yang lalu. Sai menyuruhku untuk segera mengabarimu agar kau dapat mengambil tindakan."

Sasuke merasa jantungnya mendadak berhenti. Bom? Di mobil Ino?

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang meletakan bom itu tanpa terlacak keamanan gedung SIA yang 24 jam?!" Bentak Sasuke. "Mobil itu hanya diparkir disana bahkan tidak sampai setengah hari! Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa memasang bom itu tanpa terlacak sedikitpun?!"

"Analisa kami mengatakan bahwa bom itu sudah terpasang ketika diparkirkan didalam gedung dan baru aktif ketika mesin dinyalakan. Bom itu juga akan meledak bila menginjak rem. Kamera pengawas tak bisa diutak-atik bahkan oleh departemen kami sendiri. Oleh sebab itu kami yakin tidak ada sabotase pengawasan disini."

"Aktif ketika mesin dinyalakan? Kau… jangan bilang padaku kalau Nyonya Sabaku tidak jadi kembali pulang bersama bodyguard Gaara?!" Seru Sasuke panik. Kemarahannya semakin meninggi ketika melihat anggukan dari Shino. Sial.

Sasuke segera mengambil jasnya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Tak hentinya dia mengumpat.

Ia yakin bahwa itu semua pekerjaan organisasi Brengsek itu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin mereka mendadak bekerja secepat ini? Setelah mereka baru saja hampir mengambil nyawa Kankurou, kini mereka ingin menghabisi Ino?

Tangannya terus mengutak-atik communicatornya, berusaha menghubungi Gaara. Sayangnya, yang mengangkat adalah Sasori.

"_Maaf, Tuan Gaara sedang mengadakan rapat besar bersama presiden, ketua keamanan Negara, dan duta besar untuk menstrategi ulang pembuatan robot perang. Anda bisa menghubunginya 2 atau 3 jam lagi."_

"Brengsek! Persetan dengan rapat itu! Aku tidak peduli apa yang dilalukannya! Berikan communicator itu kepadanya, sekarang!"

.

.

President Building.

05.31 PM

Saat itu Gaara tengah berbicara masalah terhambatnya pembuatan robot ketika Sasori berusaha menarik perhatiannya dari sudut ruangan seraya mengancung-acungkan comunicatornya. Sasori, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, tidak pernah menganggu rapatnya. Sasori selalu berhasil mengatasi gangguan yang dapat menghambat presentasi Gaara ditengah rapat. Bahkan ia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Gaara untuk menerima telepon apapun.

Ada yang tidak beres, batin Gaara. Sasori tak pernah sepanik itu.

Gaara segera meminta ijin kepada semua orang yang menghadiri rapat besar dan meninggalkan ruang rapat. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat protes, sekalipun presiden. Semua orang tahu seorang Gaara tidak pernah bermain-main saat bekerja dan rapat. Bila ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan ruangan, berarti ada hal darurat yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Gaara cemas. Semua pemikiran buruk mendadak berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Sasuke," Ucap Sasori seraya menyodorkan communicator Gaara. "Dia terdengar panik sekali. Bahkan sampai mengumpat. Kau harus menjawab teleponnya."

Gaara mengambil comunicatornya dan segera menempelkannya di daun telinga. "Ada apa?"

"_Gaara, tunggu di depan gedung 2 menit lagi. Tidak. Mungkin, 1 menit. Akan kujelaskan semuannya ketika sampai_."

Gaara dapat mendengar dengan jelas deru kendaraan mobil yang dibawa Sasuke. 180km/jam? Tidak. 200km/jam lebih. Apa yang membuat pria yang selalu menaati peraturan lalu lintas itu melanggar peraturan?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaara yang sudah tak dapat menahan rasa penasaran dan ketakutannya segera berlari kencang menuju lobi gedung presiden. Sesekali ia menghindari beberapa pegawai pemerintahan yang menutupi jalannya.

"_Ino. Aku baru saja mendapatkan berita dari departemen keamanan SIA bahwa ada bom dimobil gadis itu. Dan mobil itu akan meledak bila Ino menginjak remnya. Aku belum meneleponnya. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya lebih baik dariku. Yang perlu kita ketahui sekarang, dimana Ino berada."_

Gaara merasa pendengaranya mendadak rusak ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu semua. Kakinya terasa lemas. Bom? Dimobil gadisnya? Yatuhan, apa lagi yang Kau rencanakan?

Dengan cepat Gaara mengecek keberadaan Ino lewat GPS di comunicatornya. Dan ia segera menemukan lokasi Ino yang menyetir jauh melewati kediaman Sabaku. Menuju suatu tempat di daerah Nagoya.

"Aku tahu dia dimana."

Gaara berusaha mengatur nafasnya hingga teratur, namun sia-sia belaka. Sementara dia langsung meloncat masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke yang baru sampai layaknya orang kesetanan.

"Cepatlah," perintah Gaara dingin yang dituruti Sasuke dengan mengebut lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya Gaara merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Ia terlalu emosi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah ia menyelamatkan Ino, akan ia pastikan pelaku itu mati ditangannya. Persetan dengan hukum atau apapun. Pelaku itu akan habis ditangannya.

"Lebih cepat lagi, Sasuke! Aku… aku tidak mau gadis itu mati."

.

.

Ino menoleh ketika melihat sebuah mobil Koenisegg CXX memepetkan MayBach62 miliknya dari sebelah kiri. Mobil Koenisegg itu sedikit mendahuluinya sehingga pintu penumpang Ino sejajar dengan pintu belakang mobil tersebut. Dengan kesal, Ino segera membuka kaca penumpang, berniat mengumpat ke arah pembawa mobil tersebut.

Namun Ino segera melebarkan matanya ketika jendela belakang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Gaara disana. Bahkan bukan hanya Gaara. Ino dapat melihat sekilas, pemimpin departemen Inteligent, Sasuke, juga berada disana sembari menyetir. Oh, jangan bilang pria itu tahu dia tidak kembali ke kediaman Sabaku dan memilih meninggalkan rapat dengan presiden untuk mencarinya? Yang benar saja.

Ya, Ino memang tadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali kerumah dah memilih untuk bertanya kepada salah satu anggota intel dimana tempat para tahanan yang meninggal dikuburkan– tempat kakaknya dikubur. Ia sudah tidak kuat dengan ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yang entah mengapa terus bermunculan semenjak ia bertemu dengan Gaara tadi. Ia berharap, ketika ia berada di makam kakak kandungnya itu, ia bisa mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Jangan hentikan mobilnya, mengerti? Jangan pernah memelankan kecepatanmu! Pertahankan seperti sebelumnya!" Teriak Gaara keras ketika melihat Ino hampir saja menghentikan mobilnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk kaku dan membiarkan mobil Sasuke semakin memepetkan mobilnya, bahkan menggoreskan sedikit mobilnya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, batin Ino. Kalau tidak, untuk apa mereka memepetkan mobil seperti ini?

Konsentrasi Ino mendadak pecah ketika pria tidak waras itu mendadak menjulurkan badannya lewat jendela, berusaha masuk kedalam mobil Ino lewat jendela penumpang yang Ino buka. Ino hampir saja kembali berniat untuk menginjak rem bila Gaara tidak segera meneriakinya untuk mempertahankan kecepatan awal.

Sasuke mengarahkan kemudinya ke arah kanan, membuat mobilnya benar-benar menempel dengan mobil Ino. Ia sendiri tak dapat mengatur nafasnya melihat Gaara yang masih berusaha masuk ke dalam mobil Ino. Semua orang bilang bahwa tak ada kata mustahil didalam kamus seorang Sabaku No Gaara, dan kini ia mencoba untuk percaya akan hal itu. Berharap agar prestasi baik itu tidak tercoreng dalam keadaan segenting ini. Ia baru bisa menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Gaara sukses masuk kedalam mobil Ino. Sasuke sendiri tetap menyetir didekat mobil Ino, berjaga-jaga bila Gaara membutuhkan instruksinya, walau ia tahu Gaara dapat menjinakkan bom dengan benar.

"Kau tidak pernah diajari untuk naik mobil lewat pintu, ya?" komentar Ino saat Gaara sudah berhasil duduk dengan aman di kursi penumpang Ino. Terdengar dengan jelas nada cemas saat gadis itu mengatakan, seakan menyadari ada hal yang tak beres dengan ini semua.

Gaara tak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk membuka dashboard dan meraba-raba dinding jok untuk mengecek sesuatu. Dan ketika ia menemukan benda tersebut, ia langsung mengeluarkannya dari bawah dashboard. Banyak kabel-kabel yang terhubung dari kotak itu ke dalam mesin mobil, membuat bom itu tak dapat dilempar keluar secara sembarangan. Ino segera mengenali benda itu sebagai bom sedetik setelah ia melihatnya.

"Akan meledak bila kau menginjak rem dan menghentikan mobil," ucap Gaara datar. Untuk kalian ketahui. Seorang Gaara akan menyeramkan beratus kali lipat disaat pria itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresinya sama sekali. Karena hal itu menandakan ia sedang menahan seluruh emosinya didalam dada sehingga pria itu bahkan tidak dapat menentukan ekspresi apa yang harus ia buat untuk menjabarkan amarahnya.

Dan kini, Gaara terlihat persis seperti itu.

Ino melirik Gaara yang sedang sibuk menggunting kabel-kabel yang terhubung oleh bom tersebut menggunakan gunting kecil yang entah pria itu dapatkan darimana. Bulir-bulir keringat pria itu menetes banyak karena terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk memiilih kabel mana yang harus ia potong. Dan akhirnya pria itu menyisakan dua kabel masing-masing berwarna merah dan biru dari benda hitam itu.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan erangan frustasi yang hampir meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia harus pilih salah satu dari kabel itu. Hanya ada satu kabel yang dapat menjinakkan bom tersebut. Dan bila ia memotong kabel yang salah, maka kemungkinan besar mereka berdua akan mati lebih cepat karena bom itu akan meledak secara otomatis.

Ino kembali melirik Gaara dan menahan nafasnya. Ia sudah sering menonton film dengan adegan seperti ini dan tak pernah menyangka akan merasakannya didalam kehidupan nyata.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku untuk meloncat keluar?" tanya Ino dengan hati-hati.

"Dengan kemungkinan melihatmu mati menggenaskan secara langsung?" tanya Gaara sarkatik.

Ino tahu maksud Gaara. Meloncat dari mobil memang bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Hanya akan membuat ia menjemput ajal lebih cepat karena kepala yang terbentur trotoar secara sadis.

"Lagipula, rasanya tidak adil bila hanya kau saja yang mengalami petualangan seru seperti ini."

"Karena itu kau ikut mempertaruhkan nyawamu juga disini?"

"Sayang untung dilewatkan," ujar Gaara santai sembari memutar-mutarkan gunting kecil itu di jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila," ucap Ino, kini dengan suara yang jelas-jelas terdengar bergetar. Tidak masalah ia meledak bersama mobil ini. Tapi sendirian. Bukan bersama pria itu. Ino tahu ia pasti sudah gila. Gila karena berpikir untuk menendang pria itu keluar dan membiarkannya meledak sendirian didalam mobil. Namun hal itu mustahil untuk ia lakukan. Kini mereka hanya bisa bergantung kepada dua kabel sialan tersebut untuk bertahan hidup.

"Mau bertaruh? Aku bertaruh dengan menjual salah satu pulau di Miami bahwa bom ini tidak akan meledak bila aku memotong kabel berwarna biru."

Ino merasa mual ketika mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Hm, atau mau kutambah? Aku akan menjual setengah sahamku bila tebakanku salah."

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Ino, memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Gaara. Well, cukup sulit untuk mempertahankan konsentrasi menyetir bila ada pria sialan yang malah bermain-main di saat kalian akan mati di dalam mobil sempit seperti ini.

"Aku bertaruh kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu ke makam Deidara bila aku memotong kabel berwarna biru."

Tenggorokan Ino merasa tercekit ketika mendengar tuturan Gaara. Jadi, pria itu tahu kalau ia berencana pergi ketempat Deidara?

"Tidak ingin ikut bertaruh?"

"Kenapa tidak kabel merah? Kau– kau percaya diri sekali perihal kabel biru itu, Tuan Gaara." Ucap Ino pelan seraya mempererat genggamannya di setir. Tak menyadari air matanya sudah berada diujung pelupuk mata.

"Intuisiku selalu tepat, Nona Ino."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sama. Aku bertaruh untuk kabel biru." Ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar hebat.

Ino sedikit terhentak ketika merasa tangan Gaara mengelus pipinya secara lembut dan perlahan. Jemari pria itu menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut Ino yang tertempel di dahi karena keringat. Pria itu menurunkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata Ino yang mulai terjatuh secara perlahan. Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir lebih banyak. Gaara menarik tangannya dan kembali memegang gunting yang sempat ia lepaskan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kabel berwarna biru.

Mata Gaara menggelap ketika pria itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Ino tercengang dan nyaris membeku di tempat duduknya. Perkataan yang gadis itu pikir tidak akan mungkin ia dengarkan lagi didunia ini. Perkataan yang merobek ingatannya dan menarik keluar seluruh masa lalunya yang nyaris terlupakan. Membuatnya kembali terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan memotong _benang merah_ ini bila akan membuatmu pergi selama-lamanya dari hadapanku. Karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak kuinginkan kematiannya didunia ini, Ino…"

.

.

To Be Continue.

Aku pasti udah gila mengupublish chapter ini tanpa meriksa lagi. Aaaaa!

Aku terlalu nekat untuk ngepublish cerita ini. Dari awal aja tingkat kegaje-annya udah 90%. Gimana yang bawah? Makin lama makin nggak jelas. Mungkin kalian bisa protes mati-matian sama aku gara-gara chapter ini yang jauh dari keinginan kalian. T^T

Aku juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena kelamaan nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini dan sekalinya nge publish malah nggak memuaskan sama sekali. Aku pengen ngasih alasan panjang kenapa sampe telat nge update, tapi nggak jadi deng. Sepanjang-panjangnya alasanku tentang telat update, tetap aja ini kesalahanku. Pada dasarnya aku emang nggak konsisten untuk mengatur waktu ngelanjutin FF ini. Jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf yang seluas-luasnya untuk Reader dan Author-author yang memiliki kesabaran sedalam samudra ini. .

Dan aku juga ingin bilang terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para reader dan author yang masih menyempatkan waktu kalian yang sibuk untuk membaca chapter gaje ini. Kuharap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya T.T

Terima kasih juga **Minori Hikaru, , el Cierto, Sagita-Naka, Moku-chan, Yuki Tsukushi, Misuzu Fujikawa, xoxoxo, Chesee-chan, Uchihalili, Minami22, Yukko Orizawa, Kken RukIno, Kithara Blue, Vaneela, Maria Mirsanda, gaaraino, Kia-Andrea, Kaname, dhe-chan, **dan** sayumi takahashi** atas review kalian! Setiap aku putus asa dalam ngebuat cerita ini, pasti baca review dari kalian semua ngebuat aku jadi semangat lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya~

Aku juga pengen minta maaf lagi kalau misalnya kesosweet-an Gaara dan Ino nggak berkembang sama sekali. Maklum, anak jomblo. Nggak bisa membayangkan keromantisan yang asli=.=v

Mungkin cukup segini dulu note saya. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua.

Sayang kalian!~


End file.
